Take Me There
by DoctorDarkAngel
Summary: ChadxRyan Chad has always known he was gay. This summer he starts his new job at Lava Springs.  He'll make new friends and maybe even find love along the way.  How will Ryan react when he learns Chad's secret?  This is going to be a summer to remember.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Take Me There**

**Pairing: ChadxRyan**

**Summary: Chad has always known he was gay. He knew it and he accepted it. He just didn't think everyone else would accept it so he kept it to himself. This summer Chad starts his new job at Lava Springs Country Club. He'll make new friends and even find love along the way. Ryan is openly gay and judged by everyone in his life for it. His parents practically disowned him and Sharpay has stopped talking to him at all. How will he react when he learns Chad's secret. What an interesting summer this is going to be.**

**Chapter 1**

For Chad, the first day of summer also meant the first day of his new summer job. The manager at Lava Springs had called last week and asked if Chad wanted to fill one of their personal caddy positions. As soon as Chad learned how much it paid, he eagerly accepted.

That was one week ago. Today was Chad's first day of work and he was rather nervous. Even though the manager had explained the majority of what he would be doing, he had yet to tell him who he would be working for. Every time Chad would ask, Mr. Fulton would somehow manage to change the subject on him. It was beginning to worry him. He was ready for just about anything, but dear God, if it was Sharpay, he seriously didn't think he would survive the summer.

Pushing all of the negative thoughts out of his mind, Chad left his house, making his way to Lava Springs. He was to meet Mr. Fulton at 9:00am sharp so he could be briefed on what would be expected of him. Jumping in his Mom's car, he pulled out of the driveway.

It was nearly a twenty-minute drive to Lava Springs, but Chad knew the moment he arrived, that this was not a place to be taken lightly. Driving through the large gates, Chad made his way into the employee parking area, not daring to try and park someone else.

Making his way inside, Chad began looking for Mr. Fulton's office. Not having any luck, he asked the receptionist. He thanked her as she pointed him in the right direction. Stopping outside his office door, Chad took a deep breath and knocked lightly.

"Come in." Was what he heard.

Opening the door, Chad walked inside. Taking in everything around him, Chad turned his attention to Mr. Fulton.

"Hello, sir. I'm Chad Danforth."

"Ah, yes, Mr. Danforth. You're early I see. Very impressive."

Chad smiled.

"Well, sir, I just thought I should be here early today, it being my first day. I wanted to have enough time to make myself acquainted with everything."

"Very good. Walk with me and I will inform you of what exactly you will be required to do and if you still want this job, then we shall go from there."

"Yes, sir."

Chad listened as Mr. Fulton began explaining what a personal caddy exactly was. He soon found out it went far beyond golf.

"Mr. Danforth, as I told you before on the phone, this is a personal caddy position. Meaning you will be tending to one person and one person only. Not only will you be that person's caddy on the golf field but it means also off of the golf course as well. Now, I am not saying you are to follow this person everywhere they go. You will however be required to wear a pager, that way they will be able to find you, if you are not already there with them."

"That sounds fine, Mr. Fulton. But I do have one question. Who exactly will I be working for?"

"Ah, um, well, I will get to that soon. Please, follow me."

Chad sighed in frustration.

"_**Please, God, don't let it be Sharpay! One of us would so not be surviving this summer and my money would be on her!**_"

Seeing that Mr. Fulton had started walking ahead of him, he ran to catch up.

"Other than that, Mr. Danforth..."

"Could you please call me Chad? Mr. Danforth is my father and I am not my father."

Looking at Chad over the top of his small-framed glasses, Mr. Fulton agreed.

"Fine, Mr...ah, Chad. Now, follow me and do keep up please!"

Chad smiled. It seemed this summer was going to be an interesting one.

"Like I was saying before, other than what I have already explained to you, there is one other thing that seems to have slipped my mind. You must be available whenever you are needed. I believe you will be fine with it, but none the less, it means you will be staying here."

Chad's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Staying here? As in, living here? For the entire summer? Here, at the country club?"

Raising one eyebrow, Mr. Fulton replied.

"Mr. Danforth, is that going to be a problem?"

"A problem? You're kidding me right? How could it be a problem? I would be living here...AT THE COUNTRY CLUB! That is so cool!"

"So, I take it you are accepting that job then?"

"Yes, sir. Of course I am. Now back to my previous question, who will I be working for?"

Sighing, Mr. Fulton finally answered him.

"Ryan Evans."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Ryan Evans was gay. He was fine with it. He accepted it. In fact, he was happy with himself. It was everyone else in his life that seemed to have a problem with it. When he had decided to tell him parents and sister, he had honestly thought they would be ok with it. Maybe not thrilled but he thought they would accept him and love him anyway.

He was wrong. Dead wrong.

No sooner had the words left his mouth, all hell broke loose. His father started yelling, claiming there was no way he would have a 'fag' as a son. His mother and sister started crying. His mother because she thought it was her fault for allowing all the dance and vocal lessons and his sister because she was afraid it would ruin her popularity status when everyone at school found out.

Ryan was devastated. His family didn't seem to care that this was his life. All they were concerned about was how everyone else would be looking at them. He never stuck around to hear what else they had to say. He ran upstairs to his room and slammed the door. He locked it behind him. That night, Ryan cried himself to sleep.

When he woke the next morning, he braced himself as he walked downstairs to the kitchen. When he walked in, his father, mother and sister were all sitting at the table, apparently waiting on him.

His father spoke first.

"Ryan, your mother and I have talked about things and we have come to a conclusion. After what you informed us of last night, we decided that we could no longer be apart of your life."

He spoke as if Ryan were some kind of distant family member.

"However, we are going to allow you to live her until your 18th birthday and after that, you will pack all of your things and leave. We believe this is rather generous of us considering everything."

His mother never spoke. Sharpay, however, did.

"And as for school, you are no longer to associate with me. Do not talk to me, do not walk with me. As far as I am concerned, I no longer have a brother. Thank God there is only one week of school left. I don't know what I'd do if I had to put up with more than that. Oh and once school starts back next year, consider yourself voted out of Drama. We don't allow queers in the theatre."

Ryan couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was supposed to be his family he was listening too. But after listening to these "people" talk, Ryan knew he no longer had a family. He was alone now.

And yet somehow, he was ok with that. If they weren't going to accept him then he didn't want them in his life.

That was one week ago. Today was the start of his summer vacation, which meant he would be spending the summer at the country club. His parents had told him that they would allow him to spend the summer there, as long as it meant he would be away from the house. Ryan agreed. This was going to be a summer Ryan would never forget. Even if he didn't know it yet.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Ryan had arrived at the country club rather early. Since his parents had informed the Lava Springs staff of his 'problem', it seemed no one there wanted to work for someone with Ryan's certain 'problem'.

That's what his father and mother had begun calling it. His 'problem'. Oh well, if it made them happy, they could call it whatever they wanted. All Ryan cared about was the fact that he would be spending the entire summer at the country club, with no parents and no sister to get in his way.

Mr. Fulton had informed him two days before that he was having trouble locating someone who didn't mind that Ryan was _gay_; he had whispered it over the phone, almost as if he were afraid to say it out loud. He also explained that he had someone new coming in that he believe might be "up to it", as he put it. When Ryan asked who, he simply changed the subject and informed Ryan's suit would be available at 8:00am on the first day of summer vacation.

It was now 9:30am. Ryan had gotten a phone call from the receptionist that Mr. Fulton wished to speak with him. Something about his new personal caddy being found. Ryan was kind of excited to find out who Mr. Fulton had found that agreed to work for him.

And that was another thing. Ryan didn't really want anyone to work for him. He only wanted someone to keep him company. He didn't care who it was. He just didn't want to be alone all summer. He was fine being without his parents and sister, but he knew it would get boring fast if he didn't have someone around. That's when he decided he would just hire a personal caddy or whatever you wanted to call it.

Walking into the lobby, he stopped when he saw Mr. Fulton.

"Ah, Mr. Evans. So good to see you, sir."

"You as well, Mr. Fulton. Was there something you needed? The lady at the front desk said you had found someone to fill the caddy position. I hope it didn't cause you any trouble. I don't want to be a bother."

"Nonsense. I believe I have found the perfect caddy for you. Ah, here he is."

Ryan turned just in time to see who Mr. Fulton was talking about. He was shocked to see Chad Danforth standing behind him.

"Chad?" Ryan's voice showed just how shocked he truly was.

Chad smiled.

"Mr. Evans."

It was then that Ryan knew.

This was going to be a summer to remember. One he would never forget and he couldn't be more excited.

**A/N: So, how was it? Good..bad..ok? Please, review and let me know. After seeing HSM2, there was no way I could pass up writing a Chyan fic and this is what came to mind. I hope you like it. I should have the next chapter up tomorrow night. Until then, Tootles:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Take Me There**

**Chapter 2**

_Previously..._

_Ryan turned just in time to see who Mr. Fulton was talking about. He was shocked to see Chad Danforth standing behind him._

_"Chad?" Ryan's voice showed just how shocked he truly was._

_Chad smiled._

_"Mr. Evans."_

_It was then that Ryan knew. _

_This was going to be a summer to remember. One he would never forget and he couldn't be more excited._

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Ryan couldn't believe it. Chad Danforth had just called him 'Mr. Evans'. What was the world coming too?

"Mr. Evans, is everything ok?" Chad asked with a smirk on his face.

Realizing Chad was talking to him, Ryan answered.

"Please, Chad, call me Ryan. Mr. Evans is my father and I'm not him. Plus, it's just kinda weird."

Chad laughed.

"No problem. So, it looks like I'm going to be your personal caddy this summer. That cool with you?"

"Yeah, sure. But is that cool with you?" Ryan asked. He was afraid of what Chad's reaction would be if he found out he was gay.

"Yep. Why wouldn't it be?"

Mr. Fulton took this moment to announce he would be leaving them now. Turning, he walked away. Neither boy saw him breath a sigh of relief.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but how in the world did you end up with this job?"

"Dude, Mr. Fulton called me last week and asked if I wanted it. I have no clue how he even knew who I was."

Ryan laughed nervously.

"Oh, so um..I take it he didn't explain everything to you then? Damn it. Listen Chad, I may as well tell you now, that way if you want to back out of this job, you can do it now. It won't insult me if you wanna quite."

"Ryan, man, what are you talking about? Why would I wanna quite? Not only does this job pay A LOT but Mr. Fulton told me I get to live here for the summer! How cool is that?"

"Very cool. But I still think you have the right to know. Don't you find it kind of weird that you ended up with me? I mean, out of all the people here, all the people that you could possibly caddy for, why do you think you ended up with me?"

"Um..cause I'm your age? Dude, I don't know. What's the big deal?"

"Its a very big deal. To me anyway. And like I said, you should know the truth. The reason you ended up with me is because no one else wanted to be around me. They all think I have the plague or some shit."

"Whoa, Ryan. I've never heard you cuss before." Pausing for a minute, Chad continued. "I like it!" He smiled.

"Funny, Chad. But I'm trying to be serious for a minute. Mr. Fulton called me a couple of days ago and informed me he couldn't find anyone willing to be around me for longer than necessisary. Wanna know why?"

"I guess. But for real, it can't be that bad."

"I'm gay, Chad and no one wanted to be around the gay kid. That's why you're stuck with me. So, now that you know, I'm giving you the option to leave now. Or request to be moved or whatever. Its cool. No hard feelings."

Ryan was waiting for the explosion. He knew guys like Chad and he knew they didn't take kindly to fags invading their territory. He was waiting but nothing happened. Looking at Chad, he was shocked to see a smile on his face.

"Um, Chad. Did you hear me? I said I was gay. You know, a fag, queer, pillow biter. Pick your favorite cause I've heard them all."

Still Chad said nothing, he only smiled.

"Come on, man. You're starting to make me nervous. Say something!" Ryan almost screamed.

"So, what would you like to do first? I know its kinda early still, but I've never been to a country club, so I have no clue how early you rich people start your days."

Ryan's jaw hit the floor.

"Wait, what? You mean, you aren't going to quite?"

"Nope."

"But why?"

"Cause."

"Because why?"

"Dunno, just cause." Chad smiled.

Ryan was beginning to become irritated.

"Why would you think I would quite? Just because you happen to like guys more than girls? So what. Its you life and I'm not going to judge you for it."

Ryan couldn't believe what he was hearing. His eyes started to water. He turned away so Chad couldn't see him cry.

"Ryan, are you ok?"

Wiping his face, Ryan turned back around. He had a huge smile on his face. Even with puffy red eyes, Chad still thought he looked cute

"_**Wait a minute! Did I just think Ryan Evans was cute? Where did that come from? I mean, he is kinda..but, NO! Stop thinking like that. Stop now before you get yourself in trouble!**_"

"Thanks a lot, Chad. You have no idea what it means to me to hear you say that."

"Not like it's a stretch or anything. That's just how I see it. Just because a person may have feelings for someone of he same sex, its no reason to place a judgment of them. They are still a person, no matter what."

"I never realized how smart you were before."

Chad only laughed.

"There's more to me than meets the eye, Ry. Hopefully this summer will be an enlightening one for both of us. So, come on. What's first on you agenda?"

Looking at his watch and seeing that it was till rather early, Ryan decided he would much rather spend the day getting settled in.

"Look, since its still so early and I'm guessing by your reaction from before, you have nothing with you? Am I right?"

"Yeah, I had no idea I would be living here."

"Well, then, how about you go home and pack whatever you are going to be needing."

"What about you?"

"I'm just gonna stay in my room and rest. Its been a long week and I'm not really up to doing much today. Plus, you need to get your things and get settled in. No biggie. I'll be fine by myself."

Chad stopped and just looked at Ryan. He smiled after a minute.

"How about this? Why don't you come with me? That way you don't have to be alone. You look like you could use some company. Just come with me to my house. You can help me pack. You probably know what I will need more than I would."

Ryan couldn't believe Chad wanted him to come with him. He was being so nice. It felt weird to have someone be so nice. He was so not used to it.

"Are you sure? I mean, I wouldn't want to get in your way."

Without warning, Chad placed his arm around Ryan's shoulders.

"Dude, its cool! Come on. Let's go!"

Ryan was speechless.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

The ride to Chad's house was short. By the time they were pulling into his driveway, Ryan had yet to speak the first word. He was too stunned. Someone was actually being nice to him and of all people, it was Chad. Chad Danforth. The same Chad Danforth he had gone to school with his whole life.

"Yo, Ryan! You there?"

Ryan jerked around to see Chad waving his hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention.

"Sorry. Must have spaced there for a minute."

"No prob. Now come on, you can meet my mom."

Ryan looked at Chad in disbelief.

"Ryan, is it just me or are you not used to someone being nice to you. Every time I say something, you get this spaced out look on your face. Like you aren't used to someone offering you things. Is your home life not all that great?"

"You could say that. But I really don't want to get into it right now. If that's ok with you?"

"Of course it is man. It's your life. You get to decide when you want to talk about it. And if you don't, then no biggie. Now come on, let's go inside. Mom is gonna freak when she finds out I'll be gone all summer." He just laughed.

Ryan followed him into the house. Walking inside, the first thing he noticed was how warm it seemed. Like no one would be judged for anything. Like anyone was welcome, no matter what. It felt like a home. He smiled.

He must have not been paying a lot of attention to where he was walking because before he knew it, he was bumping into someone. Someone that was not Chad.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

Looking up, he saw, who he assumed to be Chad's mother.

"Nothing to be sorry for, dear. It was an accident." She smiled at him. He could feel the love radiating from her.

"You must be a friend of Chad's. I'm his mother, Gloria. Its nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well. I'm Ryan. Ryan Evans." He stuck his hand out to shake hers when she unexpectedly pulled him into a hug.

"Honey, just a little warning. In this house, we hug. Hand shakes are so cold and distant."

Ryan blushed. He wasn't used to someone showing so much love. Oh well, it was nice while it lasted. Just wait until she found out she was hugging a faggot. There would be no more hugs after that.

Chad chose that moment to walk back into the room. He had two large bags in his hand. He smiled when he saw Ryan and his mother.

"Hey, Mom! I see you met Ryan."

"Well, obviously, I did. Its not as if I just walk up to random people and hug them with no warning."

"Not after that one time at..."

"Chad! That was an accident. I thought it was someone else."

Laughing, he turned away from his mom.

"So, honey, what brings you back home so fast? I thought today was your first day of work."

"It is, mom. Remember how I told you I would be working as someone's personal caddy?"

She nodded her head.

"Well, here he is. Its Ryan."

She smiled.

"That's nice dear. But it still doesn't explain why you are home and why you have two very large bags of clothes with you."

"Well, that's another part of the job. It requires me to live at the country club. I have to be on call at all times."

Gloria paused for a moment, taking it all in.

Then she smiled.

"That's nice dear. You be sure to behave yourself and have a good time."

Chad turned to Ryan.

"You can tell her if you want too. Its ok."

Ryan looked scared.

"She won't judge you. I promise." There was that smile again. Ryan had a feeling he would have a hard time telling Chad no to anything as long as he smiled at him.

"Chad, no. I don't want to freak her out. She was being nice to me and everything. I don't want to mess that up."

"Boys, you do realize I can hear everything you are saying. Now, Ryan, dear...what is my dear son trying to get you to tell me?"

"Please, Chad. Don't make me do it."

"I'm not making you. I would never. Just take my word for it when I tell you, she would never judge you. Trust me."

Taking a deep breath, he took the risk.

"Mrs. Danforth. What your son is trying to get me to tell you is that..well..um..I'm gay."

She only smiled.

"That's nice, dear. Now, you boys run along and have a wonderful summer." With that, she turned and left the room.

"See, I told you. Now come one! We gotta head back." Chad grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

Ryan couldn't believe it. She was ok with it. This was what a real family was supposed to be like. Ryan smiled.

Maybe this summer would be better than he could ever have imagined. Just maybe things would turn out ok. He smiled as he followed Chad out the door.

**A/N: So there ya go. Chapter 2. How did you like it? Review and let me know. Next chapter should be up tomorrow. Until then, Tootles:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Take Me There**

**Chapter 3**

_Previously..._

_"Mrs. Danforth. What your son is trying to get me to tell you is that..well..um..I'm gay."_

_She only smiled._

_"That's nice, dear. Now, you boys run along and have a wonderful summer." With that, she turned and left the room._

_"See, I told you. Now come one! We gotta head back." Chad grabbed his keys and headed out the door._

_Ryan couldn't believe it. She was ok with it. This was what a real family was supposed to be like. Ryan smiled. _

_Maybe this summer would be better than he could ever have imagined. Just maybe things would turn out ok. He smiled as he followed Chad out the door._

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

One week.

That's how long Ryan had been hanging out with Chad and so far things were going great. Ryan had made sure Chad knew from day one that he in no way wanted Chad to "work" for him, no matter what Mr. Fulton called the job position. Ryan had made him understand that he just really wanted someone to hang out with. Chad was cool with it. He was actually cool with everything so far.

Today Ryan had decided to take it slow. It was a beautiful day outside and he wanted to make the most of it. He was sitting outside by the pool when Chad walked up to him. Taking the chair next to Ryan he sat down.

That's when Chad had an idea. Turning to Ryan he asked if he had ever played basketball before.

"Hey, Ry, you ever play b-ball before?"

Looking at Chad over the top of his designer sunglasses, Ryan answered.

"Honestly, Chad. What do you think?"

"Ok, so, I'm taking that as a 'no' then."

"A big 'no'."

"Then I believe it is a little over-due, don't you?"

"What?"

"That I teach you some of the finer points of the game, duh! Now, come on!" Chad grabbed Ryan's hand and began dragging him towards the basketball court. Ryan was trying to protest, but Chad wasn't listening.

"Chad, please! You have to be kidding! I can't play basketball! I haven't the first clue as to what I'm doing!"

"That's why I'm teaching you. Now hush and come on!"

Upon reaching the court, Chad stopped, grabbed a ball and tossed it to Ryan. Ryan completely missed it and it flew right passed him.

"Ok, rule number one. When someone throws you the ball, you catch it." Chad smiled.

Ryan walked over to where the ball had landed and picked it up. Turning back around to face Chad, Ryan saw that he had taken his shirt off.

"_**Oh my freaking God! Is he trying to kill me? Why, oh why are all the cute boys straight?**_" Picking his jaw up off of the ground he walked back to Chad.

"Um...uh, so, what exactly are you going to 'teach' me?"

"Just the basics. Nothing to advanced. I mean, have you ever tried to play ball before?"

"Honestly, no. I've never saw the appeal in it before. I'm starting to see it now though." The words were out of Ryan's mouth before he could stop himself.

Chad only grinned.

"Ok, so I'm gonna start you off with something easy. Now, I want you to watch what I do. Then you are gonna try and do the same thing as me. Got it?"

Ryan nodded his head, afraid to speak again.

Chad lined up his shot and made a basket easy. Turning to Ryan, he spoke.

"See, it's easy. Now you try." This time when Chad threw the ball at Ryan, he caught it.

"That's a start. Now, line it up and go for it." Chad stepped back and gave Ryan some room.

Ryan walked up to the free-throw line. He tried to do it like Chad had, but he ended up over shooting the ball and it went straight over the backboard. Before he could move, Chad walked over and picked up the ball.

"Ok, I can see I have my work cut out for me. Let's try this another way. Come 'ere." Chad motioned for Ryan to come to him.

Nervously, he walked to him. Chad positioned him in front of the net. Instead of just handing him the ball, he placed himself behind Ryan. Ryan assumed it was to show him exactly how it was done.

Whatever Chad was saying, Ryan never heard a word of it. All he could think about was how good if felt to have Chad's arms around him. He jerked back into reality when Chad place the ball in his hands, then placed his own hands on top of Ryan's.

"Now, this is how you are supposed to line it up. Can you tell the difference from now and when you tried it a minute ago?"

"Um, yeah. Sure." Ryan blushed, hoping Chad couldn't tell how nervous he was. If he did, he never mentioned it.

"Now, just follow though and let the ball soar." Ryan could hardly believe it when the ball when in the net.

Turning around, he saw the huge smile on Chad's face.

"See, I told ya it was easy. Wanna try one on your own now?"

"Yeah." Taking the ball, Ryan lined it up. Again, it was nothing but net. He was so excited he started jumping up and down. He wasn't paying attention to where he was jumping and bumped right into Chad, knocking them both to the ground.

Ryan landed right on top of Chad. Chad was laughing, which caused Ryan to start laughing again.

"Ry, I never knew you felt this way about me." Chad winked at him.

Was Chad teasing him? Ryan could only hope.

"Funny, Chad. You are such a pig!" Ryan swatted Chad in the chest. "Get over yourself!" Ryan began laughing right along with Chad.

It seemed like forever since Ryan had been around someone who didn't care that he was gay. If it had been anyone else Ryan had fell on top of, he knew they would be freaking out. Not like Chad, who was making a joke. Ryan knew he could easily get used to this.

As much fun as they were having, Ryan should have known it couldn't last forever. That's when he heard her voice, breaking through their laughter.

"Oh, my God, Ryan! Have some decency! Keep your queer tendencies private! No one wants to see that! Take your boy toy and get out of here."

Sharpay Evans. Ryan's sister. Just when he thought all things in his life were finally going good, she shows up.

"Sorry, Sharpay." Ryan picked himself up off of Chad. He seemed to shy away as soon as Sharpay had shown up.

Chad picked himself up off of the ground and turned to Sharpay. It was then that Sharpay saw who her brother had been on top of.

"Chad?!"

"Yeah." Chad seemed annoyed.

"Oh my God! What are you doing with my brother? How can you let him touch you!? Oh God, you don't know, do you?"

"What? That he's gay? Yeah, I know. So what?"

Sharpay looked like a fish out of water.

"How can you stand to be around him? He's disgusting! He's not normal!" With each word, Sharpay's voice only seemed to get louder. She was drawing everyone's attention to them. Ryan was beginning to get nervous.

"You have got to be kidding me?"

"No, why would I joke about something like this! Mother and Father have practically disowned him for it. That's why he's living here for the summer. We don't want him at our home anymore."

"Shar, No! Please, don't do this!" Ryan was pleading with her not to tell Chad everything.

Turning to face Ryan, Sharpay spoke in her meanest Ice Queen voice.

"Never call me that again! Only my family gets to use that nickname and you are no longer related to me in the least. I have no brother anymore."

Ryan started backing away. He knew if he didn't leave now, he was going to cry and there was no way he would show Sharpay what kind of affect her words had on him.

"Please. I'm sorry. I just couldn't live a lie anymore. I wanted my family to know the truth." He managed to get out with no tears falling.

Walking over to where Ryan stood, Sharpay stopped.

Shocking Ryan and everyone around them, she slapped her brother across the face like he was a rank stranger.

Ryan stumbled back. His hand went up to his face where Sharpay had slapped him.

"You have no family. We are through with you." Ryan didn't stick around any longer. Picking himself up, he bolted for his room. He never stopped, not even when he heard Chad yelling his name.

Chad was furious. No one deserved to be treated like that. Especially not Ryan. Marching up to Sharpay, he jerked her around to face him.

"How dare you! He's your brother for Christ's sake!"

"I have no brother. Not after what he has put our family through."

"Get over yourself, Sharpay! He didn't come out to all of you because of you, he did it for himself. He was living a lie. And this is what he get's for telling the truth. You all treat him like he's some sort of freak!"

"Well, he is. All fags are. Its not natural." She spoke as if she actually believed her own words.

"Ya know, I always knew there were close minded people in this world but I never knew how close they were. How anyone can judge someone because they happen to like someone of the same sex is beyond me."

"Gosh, Chad, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were just like my brother. Queer. I'd be careful who you say things like that too. Not everyone would be so willing to give you the benefit of the doubt."

"News flash, Sharpay! Not everything is as it seems."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Figure it out yourself."

Chad never stuck around to hear what she had to say. He took off in the same direction Ryan had left in. He had one thing one his mind. Finding Ryan. Right now, Ryan was all he cared about.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Once Ryan had reached his room, he threw himself down on his bed. As soon as his door was closed, he let the tears fall. It was bad enough that he knew what his family had done, but now Chad did as well. He could just see it now. The pity in Chad's eyes when he looked at Ryan again. Ryan didn't want anyone's pity.

Sitting up, he glanced in the direction of his mirror. He could see the large, hand shaped bruise that was starting to form. More tears began falling. He couldn't believe his own sister could treat him like that. Like he was no better than the dirt under her Prada flip-flops.

It wasn't long after reaching his room, he heard someone knock. Getting up and walking to the door, he was surprised when he opened the door and saw Chad standing there.

"Chad, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you were ok."

"I'm fine."

Chad could see that Ryan was lying. His eyes were red and puffy and his cheek looked like it seriously hurt.

"Ry, I know your not. You don't have to hide it from me. Its ok to cry."

Ryan looked up at Chad as he spoke. Chad's expression softened. Ryan was in pain. Not only physical but emotional as well. Walking over to him, Chad took Ryan's hand and pulled him down onto the bed. He then pulled Ryan into a hug.

"Its ok. You can let it out. I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

With those simple words, Ryan let the floodgates open. He cried harder than he ever had. He cried for what he had lost. A mother and father. His sister. His sense of belonging.

And Chad was right. He was there. Deep down Ryan knew he would never leave him. And somehow it made things a tiny bit easier.

**A/N: And there's chapter 3! How did everyone like it? Leave a review and let me know! Oh and how could I forget, a huge THANK YOU to everyone who had been reviewing and adding this story to their favorite and alerts! I'm so glad you are all liking it! Look for the next chapter tomorrow! Until then, Tootles:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Take Me There**

**Chapter 4**

_Previously..._

_"Its ok. You can let it out. I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere. I promise."_

_With those simple words, Ryan let the floodgates open. He cried harder than he ever had. He cried for what he had lost. A mother and father. His sister. His sense of belonging._

_And Chad was right. He was there. Deep down Ryan knew he would never leave him. And somehow it made things a tiny bit easier._

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

After his run in with Sharpay, Ryan had yet to leave his room. That was almost a week ago. Everyday Chad would come to his room and ask him what was on the agenda and everyday Ryan would say he just didn't feel like doing anything today and before Chad could get another word out of his mouth, Ryan would close the door.

After an entire week of having the door slammed in his face, Chad had had enough. Ryan was going to leave his room today even if it meant Chad would have to drag him out.

Making his way to Ryan's room, he knocked. It took a few minutes of knocking before Ryan opened the door. When he did, Chad was shocked to see the state Ryan was in. He looked like he hadn't slept at all the previous night. His hair was sticking up all over the place. His eyes were red and puffy, almost of if he had been crying most of the night. He looked absolutely miserable. Chad was even more determined to get him out of his room.

"Ryan, man..."

That was all Chad got out before Ryan cut him off.

"Look, Chad, I know you mean well and everything, but I'm just not up for going out today." This time instead of having the door closed in his face, Chad stopped it with his foot. Which, now that he thought about it, might not have been the greatest idea.

"Ow! Shit! That freaking hurts!"

"Oh, God, Chad! Why'd you do that for?"

"Cause I wasn't finished talking to you yet! All you've done for the past week is slam that damn door in my face and I'm tired of it!" Chad was screaming now. Ryan looked around and saw that they had a small audience.

"Damnit. Fine. Come inside. As long as it shuts you up. People are starting to stare." Looking around, Chad saw that a few people had stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to them.

Chad smiled.

"Thanks. Now, back to what I was trying to say to you before your tried to slam the door in my face. You look like shit."

"Gee, thanks. That makes me feel a whole lot better! Where were you when I needed a pep talk?" Sarcasm was starting to become one of Ryan's finer points. Chad liked it.

"Ok, first things first. Drop this stupid act your putting on. I know you're hurting, so freaking act like it! If I was you, I would be mad! How dare you let your stupid sister make you feel like this. Its her lose if she can't see what a great person you are."

Ryan was shocked at how Chad was talking to him.

"Well, guess what? You have no clue how I feel right now! So don't stand there and act like you do! In a matter of weeks, I have lost everything! My parents, my sister, my house! I have nothing left! Maybe Sharpay was right. Maybe I am worthless."

"Ry, you have to know that's not true."

"How can I, Chad? Huh? Everyone in my life has abandoned me! My own family thinks I'm disgusting! No one here at the country club even wanted to work for me! I'm just some nasty fag! How stupid was I to think that people would be ok with it? I should have just stayed in the closet."

"But Ryan, you were living a lie. I know what that feels like. Its a horrible feeling." Chad looked ashamed. He knew he was gay. He just wasn't ready for everyone else to know.. And this was the exact reason why. He knew everyone would look at him differently. He was scared. Only two people knew and of those two, one had left him. He knew exactly what Ryan was going through. He knew because two years ago he had gone through the same thing.

**Flashback**

_He was finally ready. He was going to tell his parents tonight. He honestly believed they would be ok with it. _

_Chad Danforth was gay. He had been for as long as he could remember. He knew it for sure when he was in middle school. He had just made the 8th grade basketball team, along with his best friend Troy Bolton. They loved playing ball and when tryouts rolled around, the both went out for the team. They were ecstatic to find out they both made the team. It was after their first practice game that Chad and Troy were in the locker rooms, getting ready for a shower. Chad had never liked the fact that he would have to shower with a bunch of other boys, but seeing as he was now on the team, he had no choice._

_Walking into the locker room, he was laughing at something one of the other guys had said. Truthfully, he wasn't really paying attention. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the thoughts he had been having for Troy. Thoughts he didn't think a normal boy should be having for his guy best friend._

_"Yo, Chad! You gonna stand there all day or you gonna shower man! I mean, dang, you stink!" Troy shouted at him. He laughed it off. His mind was elsewhere. He remembered what it felt like to be pressed up against Troy out on the court. He loved the feeling of being that close to him. _

_"Yeah, man. I'm coming." Chad started to take his sweaty basketball jersey off. He kicked his shoes off and bent over to take his socks off. When he looked back up he saw that Troy and most of the other guys were now completely naked and heading into the showers. Chad was shocked. Mostly at the fact that he liked what he was seeing. _

_"__**Oh no! I cannot be having these thoughts about Troy again! But, what do they mean? Why do I like looking at him? Oh, God, I'm so confused!**__"_

_Taking the rest of his clothes off, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He sure as hell didn't want all the other boys to see his 'little' problem. They would never let him live it down. He waited as long as he could. He wanted to make sure that most of the boys were out of the showers before he went in. Just as he was making his way into the showers, Troy was walking out. Still naked as the day he was born. Chad tried his hardest not to look. He tried, he really did but his eyes seemed to have a mind of their own. As Troy walked past him, Chad got a perfect look at Troy and well, let's just say his not so little friend._

_"Chad, you ok, man?" Troy was talking to him._

_"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm good."_

_Troy smiled._

_"Ok then. I'm gonna head out. Mom should be here any minute to get me. Want me to wait on you?"_

_"No, I'm good. Dad's gonna be late getting me today anyway, so, I thought I would take my time."_

_"Cool. So, I'll see you later then?"_

_"Yeah, later." And with that Troy turned as left, leaving Chad as confused as ever._

_Finally making his way into one of the shower stalls in the far back of the room he turned the water on. Extremely hot. All his thoughts seemed to travel back to Troy and just how good he looked. That's when Chad remembered something his father had said about a cousin of his 'coming out of the closet'. His gay cousin. He remembered how is father had reacted when he told Chad and his mother. Something about how he liked boys instead of girls._

_"__**Is it possible? Is that what all these feelings mean? That I like guys more than girls. I mean, I've never gotten this excited over seeing a girl naked before. Am I gay?**__"_

_As Chad reached down to take care of his ever-growing problem, one thing kept coming to his mind. Troy. Shirtless Troy, naked Troy._

_When Chad came all over the shower wall the only thing he could think was..."__**Dear God, I'm gay!**__"_

_That was nearly three years ago and Chad was now ready to come out to his parents. He had come a long way since that day in the locker rooms. Once he realized Troy was nothing more than a fantasy, he moved on to other boys. He realized he didn't like boys with dark hair, but blonde instead. He liked blonde much more than guys with dark hair. Blonde hair and blue eyes. Green eyes were good too._

_So, tonight was the night. He was ready to come out to his parents. Walking down the stairs he called for his mother and father to come into the living room. Once they were there, he informed them that there was something very important he needed them to know._

_"Dad, Mom, I need to tell you both something. Something very important. Its about me and the lie I have been living."_

_"Chad, honey, what lie? Is everything ok?" His mother had asked._

_"Yeah, I guess. I'm just not sure how you guys are gonna take this. Its not something to be taken lightly."_

_"Whatever it is, honey you can tell us." His mother was so caring and loving. Chad was afraid he would lose that forever. Taking a deep breath, he spoke._

_"Mom, Dad, I've been keeping something from you guys for a long time now. I think its time you knew the truth."_

_He paused._

_"I'm gay." There, he had said it. It was finally out. He could finally be himself. Somehow he felt lighter._

_He was not ready for what happened next. His father stood and walked to him. Looking down at his son, he pulled his hand back and slapped him hard across the face. Chad was so shocked, he fell to the floor._

_"Roger! What on earth is wrong with you?!" His wife had screamed._

_"I will not have a fag for a son!"_

_"How dare you call him that!" Gloria walked to where Chad was laying on the floor. He was now crying. She pulled him into her lap and just let him cry._

_"Its ok, honey. Mommy's here for you. Thank you for telling me the truth. I'm fine with it. Whatever makes you happy. That's all I care about." She hugged him. In the distance they could hear Roger ranting and raving. He was screaming and throwing things. _

_"Don't worry about him. If he can't accept you then we don't need him in our lives."_

_One week later, Roger Danforth packing his belonging and left. Gloria received divorce papers the next day._

**End Flashback**

Chad snapped back to reality when he noticed that Ryan was staring at him.

"Sorry, I must have spaced out for a minute there."

"More like 10 minutes. I've been trying to get your attention for a while now. You ok?"

"Dude, I think I should be asking you that. I'm fine and its obvious you're not."

"No, Chad, really, I'm fine."

"Ryan Evans! Do not stand there and lie to me! Now, you have 30 minutes to shower and get dressed."

"What? Why?"

"Because I am taking you out of the God forsaken room today! You need some fresh air. Now, I will be in the lobby waiting. You are going to play golf today and I am going to be your caddy. It is what they are paying me for after all. I'll have your clubs ready and waiting when you get there. See you in 30!" Chad dashed out of the room before Ryan even had the chance to respond.

Ryan smiled to himself. The first real smile in almost a week now. It was good to have someone around who understood him. Even if he didn't really know what he was going through. Chad was a good friend. Something he hadn't had in a long time.

Looking at the bedside clock, Ryan saw he only had 27 minutes left to get ready. Running to the bathroom, he turned the shower on and jumped in.

"_**Maybe things will turn out better than I thought. As long as Chad is with me, I'll be ok.**_"

**A/N: So, I thought a little back story on Chad was needed. Maybe things will make a little more sense. Anyway, I hope you are all enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it! Thank you to everyone who is reviewing! They mean the world to me! Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Until then, Tootles:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Take Me There**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Sorry if you guys don't like how I will be jumping this story around. The first chapter went from day one to a week later in chapter 2. Same with chapter 2 moving a week ahead in chapter 3. This chapter will be jumping ahead also. This time a month ahead. Don't freak out on me. I am nowhere done with this fic! I promise! I just want to move a little into their summer. Things will still be explained. I'll try not to disappoint. On with the story...**

_Previously..._

_Ryan smiled to himself. The first real smile in almost a week now. It was good to have someone around who understood him. Even if he didn't really know what he was going through. Chad was a good friend. Something he hadn't had in a long time._

_Looking at the bedside clock, Ryan saw he only had 27 minutes left to get ready. Running to the bathroom, he turned the shower on and jumped in._

_"__**Maybe things will turn out better than I thought. As long as Chad is with me, I'll be ok.**__"_

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Ryan was, by far, having the best summer of his life and it was all thanks to one special boy. Chad Danforth. No matter how down Ryan seemed to get, Chad was always there, ready to pick him right up off the floor.

It was now a month and a half into their summer vacation. Since Ryan's run in with Sharpay, nearly three weeks ago, Ryan had made a promise to himself. He would no longer let his sister, eh Sharpay, walk all over him. Chad was right when he had said she wasn't worth it. If she couldn't see how great he was, then Ryan didn't really want her in his life. She only brought him down.

Today however, was going to be different. All Ryan knew was he was supposed to meet Chad in the lobby at 10:00am. He was told to dress casual. That was all Chad would say. Ryan was actually excited. He couldn't wait to see what Chad had in store for them today.

For the past month, every day with Chad was like a new adventure. No matter what Ryan was going through, Chad was always there. Just like he had promised. It made things a lot easier for Ryan. It also made things a lot harder. The thing was, Ryan had feelings for Chad. Strong feelings and it was killing him inside knowing he would never be able to have Chad like that. Chad was, after all, straight. At least, Ryan thought he was. Sometimes, he almost thought Chad might be gay but seeing as he never mentioned it or brought it up, Ryan never pushed it. He had a friend, a real friend and he wasn't about to risk that in the least.

There was on thing that stood out in his mind though. Something Chad had done about a week ago that almost made Ryan think he might actually have a chance with him. As small as it was, he still held out hope that maybe, somehow, Chad might have feelings for him as well.

**Flashback**

_Ryan and Chad had been hanging out by the pool all morning. It was extremely hot out today so they had decided on being lazy and staying as close to the pool as humanly possible. Chad had been in the water on and off all day, while Ryan had been sitting in a pool chair, getting some much needed sun._

_Not paying much attention to anything or anyone around him, Ryan never noticed when someone had walked up and sat down beside him. Finally realizing someone was there and thinking it was Chad, Ryan spoke._

_"So nice of you to finally join me, Chad. I've been bored forever!"_

_Not hearing him answer, Ryan pulled his designer sunglasses down and looked to his left. It wasn't Chad. He didn't really have a clue who it was._

_"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."_

_"No, problem. My name's Zac. Nice to meet you."_

_"You as well." Ryan took in this new person sitting beside him. Dark hair, baby blue eyes, and a very nice tan. If Ryan liked those things in a guy, he would have been all over him. He, however, only had eyes for one boy and that one boy was still in the pool, acting like a small child._

_"I'm Ryan. You new here?"_

_"Kinda. This is my first year here but I've been here for about three weeks now."_

_"Oh, that's nice." Ryan wasn't really concerned with this Zac person. He was still watching Chad goofing off in the water._

_"That your boyfriend?"_

_Ryan jerked his head around._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"That guy you keep watching. He yours?"_

_Ryan was taken aback._

_"Um, no. He's just a friend."_

_Zac smiled and scooted closer to Ryan. A little too close for Ryan's liking._

_"So, that means you're a free man?"_

_"Uh, yeah." Ryan was puzzled as to why he would care._

_"Wanna hook up?"_

_Shocked, it took Ryan a second or two to answer._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"You heard me. I said, do you wanna hook up? I hear you're the guy to go to if someone were to need a real good blow. I'm not gay or nothing, but I'll take it where I can get it. Plus, you kinda seem like a girl."_

_Ryan was shocked. Not only that, but he was hurt._

_"Where did you hear that? Who said that about me?" Ryan's eyes were starting to water._

_"Everyone. It's like common knowledge around here. So, what do ya say?"_

_"No! How dare you even ask me something like that. I would like it very much if you would leave me alone now." _

_Ryan started to turn back around but a hand on his arm stopped him._

_"No, you see, I don't think you understood me. I wasn't exactly asking. I was telling. Now, get your faggot ass up and let's go. I don't have all day."_

_Zac was jerking Ryan up by his arm. He was starting to really hurt him._

_"Let go of me!" Ryan started screaming. This caught Chad's attention. Seeing that someone had their hands on his Ryan made his blood boil. Jumping out of the pool, he ran to where Ryan was, catching the end of what that asshole was saying._

_"...don't have time for your bullshit! I said now!"_

_"Hey! Get your hands off of him!" Chad yelled as he reached Ryan._

_"You have nothing in this, now leave." Zac said._

_"I said take your hands off of Ryan now! I will not ask again!"_

_"Oh so what? You like this fags bodyguard or something?"_

_Zac never had time to react because as soon as the words were out of his mouth, Chad's fist connected with his jaw._

_"When I tell you to take your hands off of Ryan, I mean now, not 3o seconds from now, but NOW!"_

_Zac was shaking with fear._

_"Dude, he's just some gay ass faggot who gives it to whoever asks!"_

_"You listen to me and you listen good. If I ever see you around Ryan again, I swear to God, I will kill you with my own two hands! And make sure everyone else around here knows it! Ryan is off limits! Am I understood?!"_

_Zac only nodded. Pulling himself up, he took off running. Chad turned back around to face Ryan._

_"Oh God, Ry! Are you ok? I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you! Never again! I promise you he will never touch you again! Not as long as I'm here." With that, Chad pulled a crying Ryan into his arms. Without warning, Chad placed a small kiss on Ryan's forehead._

_Together they walked back to Ryan's room. All the while, Ryan's mind going back to the kiss. Even if it was on his forehead, Chad had still kissed him._

_**"But what does this mean?"**__ Ryan was more confused now then ever._

**End Flashback**

Snapping back to reality, Ryan looked at his watch. It was now 9:53am. He had less than 7 minutes to finish getting ready and meet Chad in the lobby. He did one final check in his full-length mirror and decided he looked as good as ever.

He had on a pair on black shorts that went a little past his knees. Black and red flip-flops. His shirt was a silk texture and matched his short only with a dash of red in it. His hat was completely red and Ryan loved it. It was by far his favorite hat. He hoped Chad liked it. He had even decided to try something a little different today. After much debate, he decided to put on a little bit of eyeliner. Black eye liner had always looked good on other guys and Ryan wanted to look great for Chad. He decided he liked it.

Locking the door behind him, Ryan made his way to the lobby. As soon as he was there, he spotted Chad right away. Smiling, he walked over to him.

"Hey, Chad."

"Hey, Ry. Right on time, I see. So, you ready to go?"

"I guess. But could you at least tell me where we are going?"

"Nope, its a surprise. Now come on. We don't wanna be late."

Chad grabbed Ryan's hand and pulled him out the door. Walking to the parking lot, Chad and Ryan climbed in his car and started off. To where, Ryan had no clue but from the look on Chad's face, it must have been somewhere special.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Chad was scared. Correction, he was scared shitless. Terrified even. He had made his mind up. Today would be the day. He was ready for Ryan to know the truth. He didn't think he would be able to keep it a secret much longer anyway. He had spoken to his mother the night before and while she had helped ease his mind a bit, he was still afraid Ryan would be mad that he hadn't been all together honest with him.

"Mom, I think I'm ready to tell Ryan the truth."

"Oh honey! I'm glad. You and he will make a great couple."

Silence was all Gloria Danforth heard.

"Chad, darling. Are you still there?"

"Mom, how did you know I liked Ryan?"

"Oh, you must be kidding me! Its written all over you face. I can hear it in your voice when you talk about him. You are my son and I know you. You're in love, am I right?"

Again Gloria was met with silence.

"Chad, I know you have feelings for him and if I was a betting woman, I would say he has feelings for you as well. If you want it, you have my blessing. I love him like he were my own son."

Gloria could almost hear the smile on Chad's face.

"That's good to hear cause I need to ask you something."

"Anything, dear."

"How would you feel if Ryan came to live with us?"

Now it was Gloria's turn to be silent. Chad laughed.

"The thing is, Mom, that once the summer is over, he won't have a home."

"WHAT?"

"Geezz, Ma, you don't have to yell."

"Sorry. You shocked me is all. Now, why won't be have a home?"

"His parents have disowned him. Once the summer is over, he is to pack all of his belongings and get out. Their words, not mine."

"Oh, the poor dear. And you want him to come and live here?"

"Yeah. I mean, only if it's ok with you."

"On one condition."

"Anything!" He practically yelled.

"When you and he decide to take your relationship to the next level, make sure you protect yourselves and please, please make sure I am not home at them time."

"..."

"Chad, dear, are you still there?"

"..."

Laughing at her son, Gloria told him goodnight and wished him luck.

"I love you, Chad and Ryan is more than welcome to live here. Take care and I'll see you soon. Kiss Ryan for me. Bye sweetie." Chad could hear her laughter and she hung the phone up.

That was two days ago. Chad had made his mind up and he only hoped Ryan didn't freak out on him. Today, Chad was driving Ryan to his house. Together, they were going to pack his things and take them to Chad's house.

Ryan was in for a major shock.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

They had been driving for about 20 minutes when Ryan started to recognize where they were going. He turned to Chad with wide eyes.

"Oh my God. Chad, no! You are not taking me where I think you are taking me!"

"And where exactly would that be?"

"My house! Well, my parents' house! Whatever you want to call it! Chad, how could you!"

Chad pulled the car over. They were less than 5 minutes from Ryan's house and Chad did not want him freaking out where his parents and sister could see. He turned to Ryan.

"Ry, listen to me, ok. Please just listen."

Ryan remained silent.

"Yes, I am taking you to your house."

Ryan opened his mouth to speak, Chad stopped him.

"No, listen to me. It was going to be a surprise but I see things aren't going to go as smoothly as I had planned. I am taking you to your house so you can pack your things. I know that once the summer is over you won't have a place to live anymore. And seeing as how I care about you, I have come to a conclusion. Once the summer is over and its time to leave Lava Springs, you will be moving in with me and my mom."

Ryan was stunned. Chad continued.

"I have already cleared things with my mother and she couldn't be more excited. She wants you to stay with us. She cares about you as much as I do."

"Chad, please. I don't understand. Why are you being so nice to me? You've never cared about me before."

"Not true, Ry. I have cared for a long time. It's just taken me a while to get here."

"And where exactly is here. Cause I gotta be honest with you, I'm getting a lot of mixed signals."

"How so?" Chad smirked.

"There! Just like that! One minute you are this great friend and the next you are totally flirting with me!"

"I am?" Chad asked innocently.

"Of course you are! And you know it! Listen, its very nice of you and your mom to offer me a place to live but I can't accept. It would be too hard."

"Why?"

"I can't be around you all day like that and not be able to...uh...I mean, um. Shit. Please just forget I said anything, alright?"

"No, Ry, finish what you were saying."

"No. And you can't make me."

"Wanna bet? Listen there was another reason for me bringing you out today. I wanted to tell you something and I really hope you don't get mad."

"Chad, why would I get mad? All you've been is nice to me. I don't think you have it in you to be mean." Ryan half smiled.

"Ok then. Here goes nothing. I've been lying to you all summer."

"Oh God." Ryan was scared.

"No! It's nothing bad! I promise. Its just...damnit, I thought this would be easier."

"Please, Chad. Whatever it is, just tell me."

"I don't want you to get mad!"

"I won't!"

"Yes, you will! I know you and you are gonna be so mad at me!"

"No, I won't, now freaking tell me!"

They were shouting at each other in the front seat of Chad's mother's car. Anyone driving by would think they were having a lovers spat.

"You will!"

"Damnit, Chad! Tell me NOW!"

"I'M GAY!" Chad screamed in Ryan's face.

Ryan did the first thing that came to mind. He started laughing.

Chad was ready for everything.

Laughter however, he was not expecting.

He was now more confused than ever.

**A/N: Soooo...what did ya think? Like it? Hate it? Whichever the case may be, please review and let me know. Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Until then, Tootles:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Take Me There**

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: I have decided that there will be no more timeline jumps in this story. From here on out each chapter will cover a day or two at a time. Seeing as they are around a month and a half into their summer break, I want to tie everything up by the time school would be starting back. Just because they are back in school doesn't mean I am done with the story. Hope every likes:)**

_Previously..._

_They were shouting at each other in the front seat of Chad's mother's car. Anyone driving by would think they were having a lovers spat._

_"You will!"_

_"Damnit, Chad! Tell me NOW!"_

_"I'M GAY!" Chad screamed in Ryan's face._

_Ryan did the first thing that came to mind. He started laughing._

_Chad was ready for everything. _

_Laughter however, he was not expecting._

_He was now more confused than ever._

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Chad was confused. Extremely confused. He had braced himself for Ryan's reaction. He had been ready for anger, yelling, crying, anything except for laughing.

"Um, Ryan...why are you laughing? I'm not sure I understand. I mean, I just came out to you and all you can do is laugh?"

Ryan took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. Inside he was ecstatic. He had been right all along. Chad was gay. Maybe he did have a chance after all. He turned to Chad with a smile on his face.

"Oh, Chad. I can't believe you are finally telling me."

"What do you mean 'finally'? You knew?" Chad seemed surprised.

"Well, I didn't know for sure, but I suspected. I mean, you have been flirting with me for weeks now."

"I have?" Again, Chad seemed surprised.

Ryan started laughing again.

"Have you never had a boyfriend before? Or even a girlfriend for that matter? You have been treating me like I was yours all summer. Not that I minded. Uh, I mean. Well, shit. Anyway, you seriously didn't know?"

"I was just trying to be nice. I never realized you thought I was flirting. Actually, I was afraid you would be mad."

"Why in the world would I be mad?"

"Cause I kept it from you for so long. Ry, I've known I was gay for a while now."

"How long is a while, Chad?"

"Um, since I was in middle school."

Ryan's jaw dropped open. He was shocked. He had only realized he was gay his freshman year of high school.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Only my parents. After my dad's reaction, I was afraid to tell anyone else."

"What happened? I mean, if you wanna talk about it, I'm here to listen."

And so Chad went into his whole story of realizing he was gay, his first crush being on Troy, finally deciding to tell his parents. He also told him what his father's reaction had been.

"Ry, it was scary. I mean, I knew he wouldn't be thrilled about it but I never thought he would hit me. That was the first time he had ever laid a hand on me."

"I am so sorry, Chad. I know how hard that must have been."

"Yeah and that's not even the worst part. After coming out to my parents, my dad left us. He packed his stuff and left. He filed for a divorce one week to the day after I told him I was gay. I'm the reason my parents aren't together anymore." Even though he had tears in his eyes, he never let them fall.

"No, you are not the reason. I don't care what you think. If your father wasn't man enough to stick around when things got hard, then you and your mom didn't need him there at all. It took a lot of courage to come out to your family and if he couldn't handle it, then that's his problem, not yours and not your mothers."

Out of nowhere, Ryan laughed again. Turning to Chad, he saw a puzzled look on his face.

"Now it makes so much more sense."

"What does?"

"Why you knew your mother would be ok with me being gay! Duh! It wasn't like she could freak out on me when her own son is gay!"

Chad must have found this funny too, because he starting laughing along with Ryan. Once they both calmed down, Chad turned to Ryan.

"Ok, so now that we have all of that out of the way, how about we get back to the matter at hand?"

"And what exactly would that be?" Ryan asked, trying to act as innocent as he could.

Chad rolled his eyes at Ryan's behavior.

"The whole reason we are here right now is because you have something to do. Oh and you never answered my question."

"What question was that?"

"At the end of summer, will you come and live with me and mom? I've already Ok'ed everything with her and she couldn't be more thrilled at the idea of having you there. So, what do ya say? Come and live with us? Please!" Chad tried to give Ryan his best pout and puppy dog eyes he could muster up.

Ryan laughed.

"Are you completely sure? I mean, this is a major thing you guys are offering. I wouldn't want to put either of you out."

"Ry, believe me when I say, we both want you there. So, is that a yes?" Chad smiled.

"Only if you guys are completely sure."

"YES! Uh, I mean, yeah, we are." Chad blushed. He never used to blush before.. Only now when he was around Ryan. He kinda liked it.

Chad turned back to Ryan.

"So, are you ready for this?"

"As I'll ever be."

Chad started the car and pulled back onto the road. Within 5 minutes they were at Ryan's house. Looking over at Ryan and seeing the scared look on his face, Chad did the one thing he knew would help calm his nerves. He took Ryan's hand and laced their fingers together.

Ryan looked up, stunned. Chad smiled.

"You can do this. I'll be here with you every step of the way. I'm not leaving you." Somehow it made Ryan feel better. Much better.

Letting go of his hand, Ryan opened his door and stepped out. Chad was making his way around the front of the car. Looking to Ryan for assurance, they walked up the pathway to the front door.

Not wanting to barge in, Ryan slowly lifted his hand and knocked. He couldn't believe that he was knocking on his own front door. This is what it had come too. After a few seconds, the door opened. It was Sharpay.

Chad rolled his eyes. "_**Of all days for her to be home, it just had to be today.**_"

Shocked too see how was on the other side of the door, Sharpay didn't hide her annoyance.

"Oh, my God. What are you doing here?"

Chad nudged Ryan.

"Um, I'm here to pack my things." Ryan whispered so low, if Chad hadn't been standing right beside him, he never would have heard it.

"Ug. Whatever. Just get your gay shit and get out. Well, you can get what's left of it anyway." She smirked.

"What do you mean 'what's left of it'?"

"Oh, just that Daddy decided since he no longer had a son, there was no need to have all that, um your, stuff laying around taking up space." Again, she smirked.

Without thinking, Ryan took off running up the stairs. When he reached his room, it took everything in him not to break down right there.

His room looked like it had been ransacked. All of his things were thrown all about the room. It looked like a small hurricane had hit. Stepping into his room, he noticed all of his Drama awards were missing. He was suddenly floored with anger. He took off back downstairs to find Sharpay. She was still standing in the doorway. The funny part, she was actually hitting on Chad. If Ryan hadn't have been so mad, he might actually of laughed.

"SHARPAY! Where are my Drama awards? My trophies? Where are they?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"DO NOT STAND THERE AND LIE TO ME! I KNOW YOU AND I KNOW WHEN YOU ARE LYING! NOW, I am going to ask you one more time, WHERE ARE THEY?"

Sharpay was floored at how her brother, er Ryan, was talking to her. Without thinking, she answered truthfully.

"They are all in my room."

Ryan ran back upstairs, this time going into Sharpay's room. She was right. They were all there, in her room, sitting on her shelf. He saw red. Walking over to her trophy shelf, he began taking all with his name down. They were his and she had no right to take them. That's when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he saw that it was Chad. And he had a box.

"Here, let me help." He smiled and Ryan smiled right back. All of his previous anger melting away.

That's how things went for the next two hours. Ryan and Chad packing what was left of his things. He still had most of his clothes and thank God, all of his hats. He found some of his old notebooks and drawings. He thought about packing his old family photos but decided not too at the last minute. He was starting a new part in his life and he didn't need any reminder of his past.

With the last box packed away in the car, Ryan and Chad made their way back inside, making one last check of things. As they made their way back down the stairs one last time, they both stopped dead in their tracks. There, at the landing stood Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Looking as if they were waiting on him. Panic flooded through him. He was not prepared for this. That's when he felt Chad's hand of the small of his back, showing that he was, indeed, still there.

"Ryan." His father sounded so cold. His mother, once again, never spoke.

"Da..eh, Mr. Evans."

"Sharpay tells us you packed your things today."

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that? I mean, it is my stuff."

"No problem. We were just surprised is all."

"Why?"

"We had no idea you had somewhere to live already."

"Well, as the matter of fact, I do. Not that it's any of your business." Ryan couldn't believe he was actually talking to his father like this.

"Now, you wait just a minute there. What gives you the right to talk to me that way?!" His father's voice was becoming louder with every word.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me! What give you the right to stand there and act like you are the innocent one in all of this!? You were my father! All I did was tell the truth and what did it get me? NOTHING! You kicked me out! I did nothing wrong!" Ryan was yelling.

Before Ryan knew what was happening, his father was pulling back as though he were going to punch him. Closing his eyes, Ryan braced himself for the inevitable blow he was about to feel. After a moment or two, he opened his eyes. There was no blow to the face and now he knew why.

Chad had jumped in front of him, blocking the punch. Instead of hitting Ryan, Mr. Evans had punched Chad, right square in the jaw. Ryan dropped to the floor where Chad was now laying.

"No, Chad! Why did you do that? What were you thinking?!" Ryan was screaming.

"I told you before, no one lays a hand on you. Not ever. And not when I can stop it. I promised and I keep my promises."

Ryan smiled through his tears. Helping Chad up, Ryan turned to face his now ex-parents.

"You will never get the chance to lay one finger one me. Not as long as Chad is here. He cares for me. He doesn't judge me. He is my family now and for all I care, the three of you can kiss my ass. I'm done with you. All of you. Goodbye." Taking Chad's hand in his, he walked out the front door.

Making their way to Chad's car, Ryan opened the passengers' side door and helped Chad sit down.

"I'm driving. You have done enough today."

"Thanks, Ry. And I'm proud of you."

"For what?"

"For finally standing up to your parents like that. It took a lot of courage. You did good, Ry. Real good."

Walking around to the divers side door, Ryan climbed in. He started the engine and pulled out of the driveway.

After a few minutes of driving and silence, out of nowhere, Ryan broke out into laughter. For the millionth time that day, Chad looked at him with a very confused look on his face.

"Now what is it, Ry?"

"I just realized something." Again he was still laughing.

"And what, oh great one, is that?" Chad asked, rolling his eyes.

"We both had our first crushes on Troy Bolton!"

Chad laughed.

"Oh God! I wonder if he realizes he is every gay man's fantasy?"

If anyone had been driving down that road at that exact time, they would have seen two boys, so very much caught up in their laughter. They would have saw two boys very much in love with each other.

Even if they didn't know it yet.

**A/N: Another chapter done! How did everyone like it? Review and let me know. Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Until then, Tootles:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Take Me There**

**Chapter 7**

_**Bold Italics **_show Gloria remembering Chad's flashback.

_Italics_ by their self show Gloria's flashback.

**A/N: I hope the flashback isn't too confusing for anyone. If is it, review and let me know and I'll explain it. Onto the story...**

_Previously..._

_After a few minutes of driving and silence, out of nowhere, Ryan broke out into laughter. For the millionth time that day, Chad looked at him with a very confused look on his face._

_"Now what is it, Ry?"_

_"I just realized something." Again he was still laughing._

_"And what, oh great one, is that?" Chad asked, rolling his eyes._

_"We both had our first crushes on Troy Bolton!"_

_Chad laughed._

_"Oh God! I wonder if he realizes he is every gay man's fantasy?"_

_If anyone had been driving down that road at that exact time, they would have seen two boys, so very much caught up in their laughter. They would have saw two boys very much in love with each other. _

_Even if they didn't know it yet._

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

It took another twenty minutes to get to Chad's house. But the moment they pulled into the driveway, Ryan took one look at the house and thought _Home_.

"_**This is where I'm supposed to be. It just feels right.**_" Ryan was smiling when Chad looked at him.

"Hey, what are you smiling about?"

"Nothing. Just that's I'm glad to be..uh here."

"Its your home now. Its ok to call it that."

Ryan tried it out.

"Home." He smiled again. "It feels good to be able to say that again."

"Ok, good. Now that that is settled, let's get your stuff unloaded and into the house. I'm sure mom is wondering how things went."

"Um, Chad, one question."

"What?"

"What do I call your mom? I mean, do I call her Mrs. Danforth or Gloria? I don't want to make her mad."

"Ry, its gonna take a lot more than what you call her to make her mad. Believe me, I should know." He laughed.

"So, what do I call her?"

"Just ask her. But I already have a feeling I know what she's gonna say." This time, he smirked. "Now, let's go. I wanna get you all settled in before it gets too late. Its almost a thirty minute drive back to the country club."

That's how things went for the next hour. Box after box, the boys would take one from the car and carry it upstairs to Chad's room. This was a shock to Ryan. He hadn't expected this at all.

"Sorry man, but all we have is two bedrooms. I guess I should have mentioned that before. There was a third bedroom but mom turned it into her study. I mean, if this is gonna be a problem we can clean that room out, its just gonna take a while longer."

"This is fine. I just don't want to put you out."

"Its not a problem. I mean, have you seen my room?! Its huge. Plus, mom already set up a new bed for you and everything."

Ryan was shocked.

"She did? But how did she know I would even agree to it?"

"I dunno. She's a mom, they like know these things. Its weird sometime."

Ryan laughed. It felt good to laugh again.

After getting all the boxes moved from the car to Chad's..well, Chad and Ryan's room, they decided to save the unpacking for later. They were starved and ready to eat. Making their way to the kitchen, Chad started opening the pantry doors, looking for something, anything to eat. Ryan, however, stood to the side and watched. When Chad noticed this, he spoke up.

"Dude, why are you just standing there? It's your house now too. Your hungry, so find some food."

Ryan walked over to the fridge and opened the door. After a few minutes of looking, he decided a sandwich was the best way to go. After having Chad show him where everything was, he made his sandwich and dug in. He hadn't eaten all day and it was just now catching up with him.

Just as the boys were finishing up their food, Chad's mother walked through the back door. When she spotted Ryan, she immediately went to him and pulled him into a hug. This time, however, Ryan was ready for her and he hugged her in return. When she pulled back, she saw that Ryan had tears in his eyes. This worried Gloria.

"My goodness, honey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Ryan smiled through his tears.

"I'm just very happy. This means the world to me that you would open your home up to me. My own parents kick me out and someone I hardly know invites me to live with them. I'm just not used to this kind of kindness. Its a little overwhelming."

Gloria smiled and pulled Ryan in for another hug. She patted him on his back.

"This is your home now and that's exactly how I want you to think of it. Don't be afraid to ask for anything. Take whatever you want. I want you to feel welcome."

"I do. I really do."

It was then that Gloria got a good look at her son, who was standing to the side of the kitchen, watching them interact. Her jaw dropped.

"CHAD! What happened to your face?!" She rushed to his side. She began inspecting his bruised cheek.

"MOM! I'm fine. I just had a little run in with Ryan's dad is all."

"His father hit you? Did I miss something?"

"No. Ma, he was gonna hit Ryan. I wasn't about to let that happen. I made a promise to Ryan that no one would ever lay a hand on him again and I wasn't about to let his own father make a liar of me."

Gloria smiled.

"You are an amazing young man, Chad. I'm proud of you for standing up for Ryan. It just shows me that somewhere along the way, I did something right."

Chad pulled his mother into a hug.

Pulling away from Chad, Gloria turned to look at Ryan. He was smiling.

"Did you have something you wanted to ask me?" She asked with a small smirk on her face.

Ryan's jaw dropped.

"Uh, um...how..how did you know?"

"I'm a mother, I know these things."

Ryan looked at Chad and saw he had an _'I told you so' _look on his face.

"So, what was it you wanted to ask me? Oh, I bet I know. How about I go ahead and answer your question."

"Bu..but, I haven't even asked you yet."

"I know. But I can almost bet I already know what you were going to ask. Did it have something to do with what you were going to call me since you will be living here now?"

Again, Ryan was shocked. Chad looked highly amused.

"How did you know that?"

"I'm a mother, its what I do. Now, to answer your question, I believe 'Mom' will do just fine." She smiled at Ryan.

"Wh...what?"

"Mom. I want you to call me mom. Or mother. Or heck, you can even call me mommy when the time comes. As far as I see it, you didn't just gain a new house and a new family, I gained a new son."

Ryan was silent. He had absolutely no idea what to say.

"Ryan, honey. Are you ok?" Gloria asked.

Again she was met with silence. Not trusting his own voice, Ryan shocked Gloria by walking over to her and pulling her into a massive hug. With a strangled voice, this is what she heard.

"_Thank you, mom. Thank you_." Ryan said, just above a whisper.

Gloria pulled away and smiled at Ryan.

"Ok, boys. Enough crying. This is a happy moment. From here on out, things are going to be great. Now, Chad, have you helped Ryan unpack yet?"

Chad's jaw dropped.

"What? I helped him bring in the boxes, no one said anything about unpacking it! Have you seen all the stuff he has? Out of fifty boxes, forty-nine are full of hats!"

Ryan and Gloria both laughed at Chad's outburst.

"I do not have that man hats! How dare you insinuate that I do!" Ryan was laughing with every word.

"Ok, so maybe I was exaggerating a tiny bit, but still, he had a lot of stuff!"

"Oh, stop whining. Now, go upstairs and help him unpack."

As Chad walked away, Ryan and Gloria could hear him mumbling under his breath.

"..._never said anything about unpacking...more hats that I've ever seen before...can't believe mom is siding with him_..."

Ryan took off after Chad, laughing the whole way.

"Its not funny, Ry!"

"Oh, I beg to differ, _dude_, it is very funny! Now come on, mom said you have to help."

Shaking his head, Chad followed Ryan up to their room. _Their room_. Chad could get used to that. He defiantly thought he could.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gloria was sitting in the kitchen after her boys had left. She may have only known Ryan for less than a month, but she already looked at his as if he were her son. After hearing what his so-called family had put him through, she knew exactly what he needed. A family. He needed to be around people that loved him. And if she knew her son like she thought she did, then he loved Ryan as well. Only in a completely different way and she was ok with that. If Ryan made her son happy, then who was she to try and come between them. She also had a feeling Ryan cared very deeply for Chad as well. Oh well, she would give them all the time they needed. She only hoped they didn't take forever getting there.

Making her way into the living room, she sat down on the couch and ended up lost in thought. Somehow her now ex-husband had made his way into her mind. It had been a long time since she had thought of Roger. In all honestly, she wondered how he was. That's when her mind drifted back to the night Chad had finally come out to them.

**Flashback**

_**"Dad, Mom, I need to tell you both something. Something very important. Its about me and the lie I have been living."**_

_**"Chad, honey, what lie? Is everything ok?" His mother had asked.**_

_**"Yeah, I guess. I'm just not sure how you guys are gonna take this. Its not something to be taken lightly."**_

_**"Whatever it is, honey you can tell us." His mother was so caring and loving. Chad was afraid he would lose that forever. Taking a deep breath, he spoke.**_

_**"Mom, Dad, I've been keeping something from you guys for a long time now. I think its time you knew the truth."**_

_**He paused.**_

_**"I'm gay." There, he had said it. It was finally out. He could finally be himself. Somehow he felt lighter.**_

_**He was not ready for what happened next. His father stood and walked to him. Looking down at his son, he pulled his hand back and slapped him hard across the face. Chad was so shocked he fell to the floor.**_

_**"Roger! What on earth is wrong with you?!" His wife had screamed.**_

_**"I will not have a fag for a son!"**_

_**"How dare you call him that!" Gloria walked to where Chad was laying on the floor. He was now crying. She pulled him into her lap and just let him cry.**_

_**"Its ok, honey. Mommy's here for you. Thank you for telling me the truth. I'm fine with it. Whatever makes you happy. That's all I care about." She hugged him. In the distance they could hear Roger ranting and raving. He was screaming and throwing things. **_

_**"Don't worry about him. If he can't accept you then we don't need him in our lives."**_

_What Chad had never witnessed was Gloria confronting her husband after she had sent Chad on to bed. She made her way out onto the back deck where Roger was pacing back and forth._

_"Roger, how could you? That is your son in there! You just hit your own son! What were you thinking?" She was trying to keep her voice clam and low, so the neighbors wouldn't hear._

_"What was I thinking? What was he thinking! Gay! I can't believe it!"_

_"Roger, he is still your son. No matter what his sexual preference is."_

_"No. Gloria, I'm sorry, but I just don't see it like that. I cannot have a gay son. Do you have any idea what people will say when they find out?"_

_"How can you say that? This is not about you. It's about that scared young man up there in his room. He's crying himself to sleep right now. He thought I had already left the room when he started crying. You've hurt him more than anything."_

_"And he's hurt me! Where did I go wrong? I mean, he's in sports. I've seen him with girls before. How could I have raised a queer son?"_

_"Do not ever call him that! Ever! Do you hear me! If you can't accept him and deal with it, then we don't need you here."_

_Roger almost laughed at that._

_"You're kidding me right? You would chose your faggot son over your own husband?"_

_Without warning, Gloria walked over to her husband and smacked him across the face. He was stunned. She was surprised at herself too._

_"Gloria! Are you crazy!"_

_"No! But I will not stand here and let you talk about our son like that!"_

_Roger started to fume._

_"I have no son! I did not get into this planning on having a gay son."_

_"Then leave. I'm not stopping you. You see the door, don't let it hit you in the ass on your way out."_

_"You are actually serious!"_

_"Of course I am. Either you deal with this or leave. Its your choice."_

_One week later, he packed his things and left. She got the divorce papers a day later._

**End Flashback**

Pulling herself out of that distant memory, she heard laughter coming from the boy's room. She decided to see what was so funny.

Walking upstairs, she stopped outside of their room and listened.

"Please, Chad! I need the space!"

"For your HATS! You want me to move my basketball things so you can line all your pretty little hats up! You're kidding me, right?"

"No, Chad, I'm not and you know it! How about we split the space? Please! Its not like I can just throw them in the closet! They would get ruined and that would make me sad. You don't want to make me sad, do you?" Ryan put on his best puppy dog face, knowing Chad would never be able to resist it.

"Ah, man! Not the puppy dog look! You know I can't say no to that!"

"I know." Ryan grinned.

Chad sighed.

"Alright, fine. We can split the space."

Ryan was so happy he started jumping up and down. He threw himself into Chad's arms and placed a small kiss on his cheek. Chad was stunned. He turned away so Ryan couldn't see him blush.

Silently closing the door, Gloria made her way back downstairs. She was smiling to herself.

"_**Oh yeah. There is defiantly something there. I give it til school starts back.**_"

**A/N: How did you like it:D Review and let me know. Just a little 'FYI', I won't be able to post the next chapter until Sunday afternoon. I have to be up at the crack of dawn Saturday morning so I can get in line for Hannah Montana tickets! Then I have to go into work at 2:00 in the afternoon and I work til closing. So, since it is gonna be a full day for me, I won't have chapter 8 til Sunday. Please don't freak and think I've abandoned y'all, cuz I haven't! Again, thank you to everyone who had been reviewing! I can't believe how many people are reading and liking this story! Yay Chyan fans!! So, until next time, Tootles:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Take Me There**

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: First off, I am so sorry it's taken me a couple of day longer to get this posted! Real life got in the way. That and the fact that I am now sick! My brother's best friend got me sick! I mean, who gets a freaking cold in August! So, I apologize if this chapter isn't the best. Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter. :)**

_Previously..._

_"Please, Chad! I need the space!"_

_"For your HATS! You want me to move my basketball things so you can line all your pretty little hats up! You're kidding me, right?"_

_"No, Chad, I'm not and you know it! How about we split the space? Please! Its not like I can just throw them in the closet! They would get ruined and that would make me sad. You don't want to make me sad, do you?" Ryan put on his best puppy dog face, knowing Chad would never be able to resist it._

_"Ah, man! Not the puppy dog look! You know I can't say no to that!"_

_"I know." Ryan grinned._

_Chad sighed._

_"Alright, fine. We can split the space."_

_Ryan was so happy he started jumping up and down. He threw himself into Chad's arms and placed a small kiss on his cheek. Chad was stunned. He turned away so Ryan couldn't see him blush._

_Silently closing the door, Gloria made her way back downstairs. She was smiling to herself._

_"__**Oh yeah. There is defiantly something there. I give it til school starts back.**__"_

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

After what seemed like an eternity Chad and Ryan had finally gotten all of Ryan's stuff unpacked and put away. After much debate over where Ryan's many hats would go, Chad had finally given in and let Ryan put them on one of his many shelves. Ryan had been so excited he had kissed Chad. Oh the cheek, but nonetheless, it was still a kiss and Chad couldn't have been happier.

They had decide to drive back to the country club and stay there for the night, since they didn't have the room entirely ready for Ryan yet. It was nearly 1:00am when Chad and Ryan made it back to their rooms. Chad walked Ryan to his door. He told him goodnight and said he would see him sometime in the late afternoon hours.

"Night, Ry. Try and get some sleep. It's been a long day and we could both use the rest."

"K. Night. Sleep tight and all that good stuff." Ryan was barley keeping his eyes open. He was so tired.

Chad laughed.

"Go to bed. See ya later. Much later!" He turned and walked away.

Ryan finally made it into his room, kicking his shoes off as he went. He pulled his shirt and shorts off, leaving nothing on but his boxers. He had barley had enough time to lie down and close his eyes when he heard a knock at his door. Groaning, he placed his extra pillow over his head. Again he heard the knock. Deciding it wasn't worth it, he got out of bed and made his way back to the door. Pulling it open, he found Chad standing on the other side.

"Dude, what happened to going to bed and getting some sleep! I'm tired!" Ryan sounded like a small child whining about being woken up. Chad smiled at that thought.

"I can't find my room key. I think I left it back home. With my bag and everything else."

"You're joking, right?"

"I so wish I was. I just thought I'd let you know I'm gonna drive back and get it."

Ryan grabbed Chad's wrist and looked at his watch. It was now 1:25am. He looked back at Chad with a wild look in his eyes.

"Are you crazy! It's after one in the morning! No, you are most certainly not driving back this late." Ryan crossed his arms over his chest, as if to say he had the final word in the matter.

"Ok, so what am I supposed to do? Sleep out here in the hall? Doubtful." Chad rolled his eyes.

"Not in the hall. You'll sleep in my room." Ryan smiled, a sleepy smile but a smile nonetheless.

"Wait...what?"

Ryan had to laugh. Chad was so cute when he was clueless.

"My room. You can sleep with me tonight. Uh, well, not _with_ me but in here, in my room. You know, what I mean."

"Yeah, I do. Are you sure? I don't wanna put you out or anything."

Ryan laughed.

"You have got to be kidding me! You just opened your entire home to me and you think you would be putting my out if you stayed with me for one night!? Chad, think about it. Once the summer is over, we are gonna be living together anyway. We may as well get used to sleeping in the same room with one another."

"I guess you're right. All right, I'll stay with you but only for tonight. Tomorrow I'll go back home and get my key."

Ryan smiled as he stepped aside to let Chad enter his room. In his mind, Ryan couldn't be happier. He was finally making progress with Chad. After his slip tonight with the kiss, he was sure he wouldn't be able to control himself around Chad but he was about to put it to the test.

As he walked back towards his bedroom, he stopped when he saw Chad just standing there.

"Something wrong, Chad?"

"Um, where exactly am I going to sleep?"

That's when Ryan realized. He only had one bedroom. And no couch. There was no need for one, so he had it removed.

Ryan said nothing. Chad spoke.

"If you have some extra blankets and a pillow, I can sleep on the floor. It looks kinda comfortable."

"Chad, No. You're joking, right?"

"No, not really. I'm tired and I just wanna get some sleep."

"Listen, why don't you just sleep with me in my bed. It's big enough and we are both adults. Plus, I trust you."

Chad was stunned. After a minute or two, he smirked.

"Oh, Ry! I never knew you thought about me like that!" He winked at Ryan, which caused him to blush.

"Oh, shut up! I have a King size bed, we can totally share."

"Dude, you got a King bed! I only got a stupid Twin size! Not fair!"

Ryan had to laugh at Chad's immature banter.

"Yeah, so what do ya say? Wanna share the bed?"

"I guess so. I'm too tired to worry about anything else anyway." Chad said before he realized. Looking to Ryan to see if he caught the slip up he saw he was no longer standing there, but instead he was walking through the hall to what Chad assumed to be the master bedroom. Following Ryan, he stopped in his tracks when he saw the room. It was huge! Chad loved it.

"So, I'm gonna go to bed now. The bathroom is the next door down the hall. Do whatever you need to do and turn the light off when you are finished." With that, Ryan climbed into bed.

Deciding he didn't want to sleep in his clothes, he took his shirt off along with his pants. He was left in only his boxers, same as Ryan. Very carefully, as not to wake Ryan, Chad climbed into bed. It was a warm night, so he opted to lay on top of the blanket whereas Ryan was now under it.

Turning on his side, he watched Ryan. He watched him breath and listened to the faint snore that he was making. Chad smiled to himself. He could get used to this. He wanted to get used to this. There was no denying it now. Chad had feelings for Ryan. He knew it and he was right, his mother had known for a while now. He just wasn't sure exactly how Ryan felt. He knew Ryan cared about him, he just wasn't sure what those feelings meant.

Chad rolled onto his side almost the same time Ryan rolled over. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. Like he didn't have a care in the world. Chad reached his hand out to push the blonde hair out of Ryan's eyes. He smiled. Chad closed his eyes, thinking of all the things he and Ryan would be doing in the future. Their future together.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

The first thing Ryan noticed when he woke the next morning, or afternoon if he guessed right, was that he wasn't alone. It took a minute or two for his to remember that Chad had come to bed with him the night before. Opening his eyes, Ryan saw how close he was to Chad. While they were facing each other, they had somehow ended up with their legs intertwined. Chad had one arm under his own head and the other wrapped around Ryan's waist. Ryan had both of his arms around Chad.

Smiling to himself, he decided he liked being this close to Chad. He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

"_**This feels so right. I never wanna wake up.**_"

When Chad woke a few hours later, he awoke with Ryan pulled up against him. Ryan's back was pulled up to Chad's chest and their arms and legs were wrapped together.

"_**I could so get used to this. This feeling of having Ryan in my arms...wow...I never thought I would feel this way.**_"

Chad smiled as he fell back asleep.

"_**No need to ruin a good thing. Never know when I'll get the chance to hold Ryan like this again.**_"

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Somewhere in the distance, Ryan could hear a phone ringing. It took him a while to realize it was his phone. Pulling himself from Chad's arms, he made his way to the phone, glancing at the clock as he went. It was 5:30pm in the afternoon.

"_**Wow! I can't believe we slept that long! I feel much better though.**_"

Finally reaching the phone, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Ryan, dear is that you?"

It was Gloria.

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry, I just got up."

"My goodness. You sound like Chad sleeping in like that. Actually, that's why I'm calling. I can't get him to answer his room phone. Would you happen to know where he is?"

Still being partially asleep, he answered without hesitation.

"Yeah, he's in my bed."

When he was met with silence he realized what he had said.

"Oh No! No, Gloria! That's not what I meant! I mean, he is in my bed, but he slept here last night! Crap, he didn't have his room key and I offered him my bed." Silently swearing under his breath, he heard a small chuckle from Gloria.

"Um, are you laughing?" He asked, puzzled.

"A little." She answered truthfully.

This time it was Ryan who remained silent.

"Ryan, dear, its ok. I know what you meant. There's no need for an explanation. I know that nothing is going on with you and my son. Not yet anyway." Ryan could have sworn he could hear her smile over the phone.

"Wh..what do you mean 'yet'?"

"Sweetie, I can see it in you eyes. Don't try and hide it."

"Hide what?" Ryan was not about to give in and just tell her. He had no way of knowing how she would react.

"I know you like Chad."

"Well, of course I like Chad. He's my best friend. I've never had someone like him in my life before."

"I know, dear. But what I meant was, I know you have feelings for him. I'm not sure if it's love yet, but I know how deep your feelings for him go. I can see it every time you look at him."

"Is it that much of a giveaway?" He knew there was no need in denying it anymore. Not after everything she was saying was the truth.

"Only when you know what to look for."

"Is it hopeless then?"

"Is what hopeless, dear?"

"Me thinking that I would have a chance with him? I mean, he could do so much better than me."

"There is nothing wrong with hoping. You have just as much of a chance as any other young man. Except you now have a major advantage."

"What's that?"

"Sweetheart, Chad asked you to move in with us! If that's not a sign of something, then I don't know what is!" She laughed as she spoke.

"I never looked at it that way."

"Well, you should. Now, I don't want to hear anymore talk about you not being good enough. My son would be lucky to have you in his life. And if he hasn't already realized it, he will soon. I know my son. Just give him some time."

"Thanks, Gloria. I'm glad you feel that way. Cause I would never get into a relationship with Chad without your permission."

"Well, consider it granted."

"Thanks. Oh and was there a reason you were trying to get a hold of Chad? Did you wanna talk to him?"

"Not anymore. Just have him call me when he wakes up. You boys have a good day and behave yourselves. Love you both."

Ryan smiled.

"Love you too." And with that, they both hung up.

Deciding to take a shower, Ryan made his way back into his bedroom. Chad was still sleeping. Ryan grabbed some clothes and made his way to the shower.

That's the sound that woke Chad. The sound of someone in the shower. Rolling over and looking at the clock he saw that it was now going on 6:30.

"Holy shit. I slept the whole day away."

"Yes, you did."

Chad turned in time to see Ryan walking back into the bedroom, in nothing but a towel. Chad's jaw dropped. His eyes began traveling up and down Ryan's half naked body. As skinny and pale as he was he was, Chad still found him attractive. Extremely attractive. Especially with water dripping off of him. When Chad looked back to Ryan's face, he saw that he was smirking.

"See something you like?"

"Uh..um, well..I mean, yes! Wait, no. Uh, I mean...RYAN!" Ryan was doubled over with laughter.

"Chad, I was just teasing." He managed to get out in-between breaths.

Chad blushed.

"I knew that." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Making his way to his closet, Ryan grabbed a white tee shirt and a pair of sweat pants. Since the day was almost over, there was no way he was dressing like he usually did. Making his way back towards the bathroom, he turned and looked at Chad.

"You're mom called while you were sleeping. I told her I'd have you call when you woke up. You can have the bathroom now if you want. I'm gonna change in my dressing room. There are some clothes you can wear in the second drawer on the left. Meet me in the living room in thirty and we can order something to eat."

Ryan turned and walked back out. Swaying his hips as he went, knowing Chad was watching.

Ryan was right. As soon as he left the room, Chad leaned forward and watched as Ryan made his way back down the hall. One thought kept repeating itself over and over in his mind.

"_**That boy is so gonna be the death of me! But its gonna be a hell of a ride along the way.**_"

Groaning, he flopped back onto the bed and placed a pillow over his face.

**A/N: First off, let me say again how sorry I am this is two days late! I felt horrible not being able to get it out until now. And being sick sure as heck doesn't help things. So if this chapter isn't the best, I blame this stupid cold I have! I promise, the next chapter will be better and have much more stuff going on. Until next time, Tootles:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Take Me There**

**Chapter 9**

_Previously..._

_Making his way to his closet, Ryan grabbed a white tee shirt and a pair of sweat pants. Since the day was almost over, there was no way he was dressing like he usually did. Making his way back towards the bathroom, he turned and looked at Chad._

_"You're mom called while you were sleeping. I told her I'd have you call when you woke up. You can have the bathroom now if you want. I'm gonna change in my dressing room. There are some clothes you can wear in the second drawer on the left. Meet me in the living room in thirty and we can order something to eat."_

_Ryan turned and walked back out. Swaying his hips as he went, knowing Chad was watching._

_Ryan was right. As soon as he left the room, Chad leaned forward and watched as Ryan made his way back down the hall. One thought kept repeating itself over and over in his mind._

_"__**That boy is so gonna be the death of me! But its gonna be a hell of a ride along the way.**__"_

_Groaning, he flopped back onto the bed and placed a pillow over his face._

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Since both of the boys had slept their day away, they decided on staying in and hanging out. Ryan ordered room service and when it arrived, Chad was already drooling. There was enough for both of them and the rest of the Wildcats basketball team. Speaking of the team and all of Chad's other friends, Ryan brought up the yet to be discussed subject of his sexuality.

"So, Chad, I know you said that your mom was the only one who knew you were gay, but don't any of your other friends know? I mean you and Troy are best friends. How come you never told him?"

"I don't know really. I mean, there have been times when I almost had the words out of my mouth and then all of the sudden, I would chicken out and change the subject really fast."

"So, no one at school knows?"

"As far as I know, no, no one knows. Unless I haven't been as good at keeping it a secret as I thought."

"Well, if its any consideration, I never imagined that you were gay. Shocked me, is what it did."

Chad laughed at Ryan's lame attempt to lighten the mood. It was the thought that counted at least. It was hard for Chad to think about all the times he had tried to tell his friends, especially Troy, that he was gay. But no matter how many times he started the conversation, he would back out at the last minute. It got to the point where Chad was almost afraid to say anything around Troy and the guys. He was afraid that the slightest slip up would let his secret out.

Thinking about it now, Chad really admired Ryan for having the courage to come out to his family and everyone else. They weren't for sure, but they had guessed that all of East High knew about Ryan by now. Sharpay never was the type of girl to keep a secret for very long.

Ryan knew once school started back he was in for it. He knew not everyone would be ok with it. The only thing that made it a little better was knowing that he would have Chad by his side.

"Ry, what are you gonna do once school starts back? I mean, I know we've talked about how its possible that everyone already knows. Sharpay does have a big mouth. How are you gonna handle things? I mean, she kicked you out of Drama. Can she ever do that?"

"For now, I'll let her think she can. But she has no authority to do that. Only Ms. Darbus can and I highly doubt she's gonna kick her star male lead out."

"True. But what about everyone else? How are you gonna go to school everyday knowing what people are more than likely saying about you behind your back?"

"I'm gonna walk into East High with my head held high. If someone doesn't like me just because I'm gay, then they can get over it. It's their issue, not mine. I'm ok with it. I've accepted it and moved on. I think the better question, is when are you gonna tell Troy and the guys?"

"I'm glad you can get over it that easily. I wish I could. But Ry, I don't think I can tell Troy. I mean, what if he freaks out on me. What if he's homophobic?"

"You mean to tell me that you have been friends with him since pre-school and you don't know what his view on gays are? How did it never come up?"

"Oh, it came up before. And its not like he was being mean or bashing the poor guy, but it was the look in his eyes. It was like he was disgusted. That's what made me decide it wasn't the time for Troy to know."

For the next few minutes neither boy said anything. Both were lost in thought over the conversation they had been having. That's when Ryan had an idea.

"Chad, I think I may have the perfect way for you to find out just how Troy and the rest of your friends feel about people who are gay. How about you invite them to the country club tomorrow. Once they are all here, I'll come into the picture and make it perfectly clear that I am gay and that you are ok with it. How does that sound?"

"But Ryan, what if one of them reacts bad? I don't want you getting any backlash because of me."

"Chad, I'll be fine. If anyone get out of control, I'll just call security and have them removed from the property." Ryan smiled. Chad laughed.

"Oh you would so love to do that, wouldn't you?"

"Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't. There's only one way to find out. Call Troy and whoever else and invite them up." Ryan picked up the phone and handed it to Chad.

"Are you sure? I mean, completely sure?"

"Yes, now call."

Taking the phone, Chad dialed Troy phone number. After only two rings, someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mr. Bolton. Is Troy around?"

"Sure, Chad. Hang on a second and I'll get him." Chad could hear Mr. Bolton calling for Troy. A few seconds later, Troy picked up.

"Hey, Chad. What's up man! Long time no talk!"

Chad laughed.

"Yeah, hey man. Sorry I haven't been around much. This new job keeps me kinda busy."

"I can tell. So, how are things going? You didn't get stuck working for some old dude, did ya?"

"Na, he's not old. But that's not why I called. I wanted to see if you were free tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Why?"

"Well, I wanted to invite you and the rest of the gang up to Lava Springs. I'm off tomorrow and my boss said it was cool if I invited some friends up." Chad snickered when he used the word boss to describe Ryan. Looking over to him, he could see that Ryan was trying to stay as quiet as possible.

"Dude, for real! Like we can spend the whole day at that fancy country club!"

"Yeah, if you guys are free."

"Of course we are! Have you called anyone else?"

"No, I was hoping you could. I may be off tomorrow, but I'm still on the clock today." Again, Ryan tried to hold back his laughter.

"Sure. Who do you want me to call?"

"Other than you, I was thinking Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason and Zeke. How does that sound? You think they are all free tomorrow?"

"They should be. I'll call everyone and make sure. Give me your number and I'll call you back in a few."

Chad gave him Ryan's room number and told him to call back as soon as possible so he could let his boss know how many people to expect.

"All right man. Talk to you soon."

"C-ya." They both hung up.

Chad turned to look at Ryan, he rolled his eyes.

"You can laugh now." And boy did he ever. Chad didn't think he had ever seen Ryan laugh that hard before.

"Oh, hardy har-har! It wasn't even that funny!"

"Oh, God! Wait til the find out that I'm your _boss_! No matter what happens, it will so be worth it just to see their reactions."

Chad picked up the closet thing he could find, a pillow, and threw it at Ryan. It smacked him square in the face. Stunned, Ryan's jaw dropped.

Chad took one look at Ryan's face and busted out laughing.

"You suck, Chad!"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't!" Chad smirked at Ryan. Again Ryan was stunned. He had not been expecting that.

"_**Is Chad flirting with me?**_" Not thinking about what he was saying, Ryan asked.

"Are you flirting with me?" He automatically smacked his hand to his mouth.

Chad smiled.

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not." This time, Chad winked at Ryan. Ryan blushed.

Ryan decided to change the subject before it got too intense. He knew he liked Chad, he just wasn't sure if he was ready for Chad to know yet.

"So, what do you want to do tomorrow when your friends get here?"

"What can we do? I'm not really off."

"As of now you are. I am your boss after all. So, what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno. Hang by the pool, I guess. Maybe golf a bit. I know Troy was on the school golf team, so maybe he might wanna play a round."

"That sounds fine. I'll call down to Mr. Fulton and inform him there will be a few extra guests tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me."

Ryan called Mr. Fulton and told him that he and Chad would be having a few friends over tomorrow. Unbelievably, he said that would be fine and he would inform the kitchen they would be cooking for a few more.

"He was cool with it. Kinds shocking really. Oh well, never look a gift horse in the mouth and all that." Ryan giggled.

Before Chad could say anything else, the phone rang. Ryan told Chad to answer incase it was Troy. Turns out it was.

"Hey, Chad. Sorry it took me a few to get back to you."

"No problem. So, is everyone in?"

"Yep. I called Gabi and she called Taylor. Taylor called Kelsi and Jason was there as well and they both agreed. Kelsi got Jason to call Zeke and he said he was in."

"Great. Everything sounds good. So, how about you guys be here around 10:00am."

"That early?" It sounded as though Troy was whining. Chad laughed.

"Yes. Get over it dude. I'm sure you've caught up on all your sleep since school has been out. Unlike some, you don't have a job."

Troy laughed.

"True. So, I guess we'll see you in the morning. I think we are all gonna carpool in Taylor's car."

"All right man. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye dude." Chad placed the phone back on its receiver. He let out a deep breath he had been holding. That's when he felt it. Ryan had reached over and taken his hand in his own. Looking up at Ryan, Chad saw a smile on his face.

"Everything is going to be fine. Don't worry. I'm sure everything will turn out just fine."

"I hope you're right, Ry. I really do."

For the rest of the night, they sat on Ryan's bed watching old movies. Ryan ever talked Chad into watching a couple of musicals and to Ryan's shock and Chad's as well, he liked them.

Since Chad had never made it home to get his room key, he decided to stay with Ryan again. Ryan was more then happy to comply. If it meant waking up in each other's arms again, they were all for it.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Morning came all to early for both boys. Even though they had woken up wrapped in each other's arms again, neither boy brought it up. Ryan had set the alarm to wake them at 7:00am so they could shower and be ready by the time Troy and everyone arrived.

Since Chad couldn't get into his room to get any of his clothes, he had no choice but to wear something of Ryan's. Believe it or not, he actually found something that fit. He ever kinda liked it. It wasn't anything to fancy. It wasn't too sparkly. The jeans were black with small jewels outlining the pockets and going up and down the legs. His shirt was a dark orangish color with some kind of weird design on it. It matched the pants so he wore it.

Ryan had even convinced him to pull his hair back. After an hour of arguing over it, Chad had finally given in. Ryan smiled and pulled out a bandana. He put it over Chad's hair. Chad found this a tad bit weird.

"Dude, what's with the bandana? I thought you just wanted my hair pulled back."

"I did. But you can't wear a hat with all your hair flying everywhere. I mean, duh!" Ryan smiled a bright, innocent smile.

Chad stopped dead in his tracks.

"WHAT? A HAT? WHEN DID I EVER AGREE TO THAT?"

"You didn't, but come on, you would look soo good in a hat. Please, just this once. For me."

"But Ryan, I mean come on. If they don't already know I'm gay, they will the minute they set eyes on me."

Ryan had to laugh at this. He thought it was hilarious.

"Chad, get a grip. It's just a hat. Please. Do this one thing for me and I'll do whatever you want in return."

Chad's eyes lit up.

"Really? Anything?"

Ryan gulped.

"Well..uh, almost anything. Nothing illegal."

"Ok, fine. I'll wear a hat. But please, nothing that sparkles." Ryan laughed and walked over to his closet and pulled out a hat that would match Chad's entire outfit to a 'T'.

It was a simple black hat. Kind of like the one he had seen Ryan wear at the baseball game. Whereas that one was black and white, this one was completely black. He actually kinda liked it. He would never admit that to Ryan, but he liked it.

Placing it on Chad's head, he took him by the arm and pulled him to the full-length mirror in the hallway. When Chad saw what he looked like, he was stunned.

"I look good." Was the first thing he said. Ryan laughed.

"Yes, you do. Now, it's almost ten. You need to get downstairs and wait for everyone. Call my cell when you are ready for me to come down. I'll meet you down by the pool. Sound good?"

"I guess so. I'm just so nervous."

"Chad, its not like you are coming out to them right here and now. Remember, we are gonna wait and see what their reactions to me are. We, I mean you, can go from there."

Chad smiled. He pulled Ryan into a hug.

"Thanks, man. You have no idea how much this means to me." Pulling back, he grabbed his cell and dashed out the door, leaving Ryan standing in the hall watching his walk away.

"Please God, if you are listening, please let today go well. For Chad's sake." Ryan made his way back into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

It was going to be a long and interesting day.

**A/N: So, there ya go. Another chapter and you didn't even have to wait three days! Yay me for writing it so fast and Yay you for reviewing, like I know you are all gonna do! ;) First off, let me just say a huge THANK YOU to everyone who has left a review! When I checked today, I saw that I had surpassed 100 reviews! That is amazing and it means so much knowing that so many people are reading and liking what they read. Thanks guys! Until next time, Tootles:)**

**Next chapter: Troy and the East High gang learn what Chad has been up to since summer started. How does everyone react when they see Ryan there, with Chad? Stay tuned and find out. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Take Me There**

**Chapter 10**

_Previously..._

_Placing it on Chad's head, he took him by the arm and pulled him to the full-length mirror in the hallway. When Chad saw what he looked like, he was stunned._

_"I look good." Was the first thing he said. Ryan laughed._

_"Yes, you do. Now, it's almost ten. You need to get downstairs and wait for everyone. Call my cell when you are ready for me to come down. I'll meet you down by the pool. Sound good?"_

_"I guess so. I'm just so nervous."_

_"Chad, its not like you are coming out to them right here and now. Remember, we are gonna wait and see what their reactions to me are. We, I mean you, can go from there."_

_Chad smiled. He pulled Ryan into a hug._

_"Thanks, man. You have no idea how much this means to me." Pulling back, he grabbed his cell and dashed out the door, leaving Ryan standing in the hall watching his walk away._

_"Please God, if you are listening, please let today go well. For Chad's sake." Ryan made his way back into the bathroom to finish getting ready. _

_It was going to be a long and interesting day. _

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Chad had been waiting in the lobby for about five minutes when he heard someone call out his name. Turning, he smiled when he spotted Troy, Gabi, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason and Zeke. They had all made it. As happy as he was to see them, he was still afraid of how things would turn out.

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it." Chad smiled at his friend, but none of them said a word. He was starting to get slightly nervous.

"Um, guys. What's up? Why are you staring?"

Again no one said anything.

"Guys, seriously, what's wrong?"

This time it was Kelsi who spoke.

"Its just..wow..you look good! I mean, uh, wow!" Kelsi stuttered over her words.

"What?" Chad was slightly confused. This time Troy spoke.

"Dude! Since when do you dress like that?"

Chad looked down at his outfit.

"What? Does it not look good?"

"NO!" Gabi, Taylor and Kelsi yelled.

"Um, what I think we meant to say was, you look great! We've just never seen you dress like this before."

Chad smiled.

"Oh, so you like it?" Again the girls answered.

"YES!" Laughing, Chad changed the subject.

"Anyway, I'm glad you guys could make it. I can't believe we haven't hung out at all since summer started."

"I know. But since you've been working, there hasn't been a lot of free time."

"Yeah, I know. That's why my boss gave me the day off. So I could hang out with my friends and catch up a little. So, what do you guys wanna do first?"

"I dunno. What is there to do? I mean, we aren't members."

"Not a problem. My boss informed the manager that there would be a few extra guests today. He was fine with it. So that basically means that you guys can do exactly what the members do. So, I ask again, what do you all wanna do?"

"Swim!"

"Golf!"

"Sunbath!"

"Eat!"

Chad laughed as his friends started yelling out what they wanted to do.

"Ok, guys. We have all day. How about we get some breakfast first?"

"Dude, we ate before we left. Zeke made breakfast for everyone."

"Well, I haven't had a chance to eat yet. Oh well, I guess I can wait til lunch."

"Since when do you pass up an opportunity to eat?" Troy asked, as though he couldn't believe it.

"Since I started watching what I eat. How else do you think I got into this outfit?" Chad laughed at his friend's shocked expressions.

"Guys, I'm kidding! Geezz! Can't even take a joke. Anyway, did you guys bring swim suites and extra clothes?"

Everyone nodded their heads yes.

"So, how about we go and hang by the pool for a while? We can talk and catch up and whoever wants to, can take a swim. Sound good?"

Everyone agreed. Chad showed them the way to the changing rooms and then out to the pool. Picking a nice spot with enough seats for everyone, they all sat down.

Taylor spoke first.

"So, Chad, how are you liking your job?"

"Honestly, I was a little worried about it at first, but I totally love it now."

"I take it then that your boss isn't a slave driver or something?" Troy laughed while he asked.

"No, actually he's anything but. You guys can meet him, if you wanna."

"Sure."

"Sounds good."

"Cool. He'll be out soon. So, how has your all's summer been? Done anything interesting? Seen any good movies? Listened to any good music?"

"Na, we've all just been taking it kinda easy." This time Jason spoke.

"Yeah, I've been working on some new music. I have some really interesting songs written. Hopefully Ms. Darbus will like some of them and we can make it into one of the school's senior plays." Kelsi was so excited as she spoke.

"That sounds cool, Kels."

It was at this moment the girls decided they wanted to take a swim. Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi made their way into the pool, quickly followed by Jason and Zeke. Troy decided to hang with Chad and catch up some more.

Watching his friends goofing off in the pool, Chad had to smile. He only hoped they stayed this happy when he told them the truth. Chad had decided to come out to his friends today no matter how they reacted to Ryan. He just hadn't told Ryan yet.

"Dude, you spaced out for a minute there. You ok?" Troy asked.

"Yeah man. I'm good. Just got a lot on my mind lately."

"If you wanna talk, I'm here to listen. Just cause we're guys, doesn't mean we don't need to talk sometimes." Chad looked at Troy as though he had grown a second head. Troy just laughed.

"Blame Gabi. After spending so much time with her, I'm starting to sound like her."

"So, how are you and Gabi doing? Things going good?"

"Man, I never thought I would feel like this over some girl. But she's like all I think about anymore. It's a weird feeling but I think I'm in love with her."

Chad smiled at his best friend. At least he was happy.

"That's great to hear man. Do you know how she feels about you?"

"I do now. She told me she loved me first. I was shocked. I knew I loved her but I was afraid she didn't feel like that about me. I'm glad to say I was wrong."

"So, y'all are like really serious now?"

"Oh yeah. Totally."

"Good. I'm glad things are going good for you guys."

Chad turned his attention back to his friends in the pool. It looked like the guys had now ganged up on the girls in a water fight. They were screaming and laughing and just having fun. He looked back to find that Troy was watching him.

"Something wrong, Troy?"

"No, not really. I was just wondering. I know before you made a joke about your clothes, but seriously, why are you dressed like that? Ya know, now that I think about it, you look like Sharpay dressed you!" Troy laughed at himself. Chad laughed as well.

"Yeah, right. Sharpay, dressing me. That's ridiculous, Troy!"

"I know, I know. But for real, what's up with it? I mean, you have always just wore jeans and some kinds t-shirt with a funny saying on them. Why change now?"

"I don't know really. I guess I was just ready for a change. At first, I didn't think I was going to like it, but once I looked at myself and saw how good I looked, I was all for it. I mean, I don't look that bad, do I?"

"No, I mean, its just different is all. I'm not used to seeing you dress like that. It was a little bit of a shock."

"I'm not saying I'm gonna dress like this everyday, cause believe me, there is nothing better than a good t-shirt with a smart ass saying on it." Chad laughed.

"And another thing, what is up with that hat?"

"What? You don't like it?" Chad acted as though he was offended. Troy laughed, again.

"No, its cool, I guess. As long as I've known you, I don't think I have ever seen you in a hat. I guess it'll just take some getting used too."

All Chad could do was smile. He didn't want to say anything else. It was as if he and Troy just didn't have very much to talk about anyway. It wasn't like it had been that long since they had seen each other. Maybe a month or so. How could they have changed so much in such a short amount of time?

Once again he turned his attention back to everyone in the pool. He noticed they were all getting out and making their way back to the table.

"Have fun?" He asked.

"Totally!"

"So much!"

"Thanks so much for inviting us up here today, Chad. It was really nice of you and your boss. Who, by the way, are we gonna get to meet?"

"Yeah, you will. Soon. I told him I'd call when we were ready." Chad pulled out his new cell phone. The one Ryan had given him when he first started his summer job.

"Whoa, Chad! When did you get a new cell phone?" Jason asked, in an almost high-pitched voice.

"Uh, I got it when I started here."

"Dude, that phone is like major expensive! Its like top of the line."

"Oh, yeah, I guess it is."

"You guess!? Do you not even know what kind of phone it is?"

"Um, a cell phone. Man, what does it matter? It's just a phone. He got it for me when I started work. So he would be able to get a hold of me easily. That and so I would have whatever I needed at my disposal." Chad was becoming defensive. He couldn't understand why they would be upset over a cell phone.

"Chad, calm down. We were just wondering is all." Gabriella must have sensed that he was becoming uneasy.

"Sorry. I just don't see what the big deal is." He put his iPhone back in his pocket, hoping that if they couldn't see it, then they wouldn't talk about it.

"So, Chad, what else is there to do around here?" Zeke spoke up.

"Oh, I know. How about I give you guys a tour of the club?"

"Sounds good." Jason and Kelsi spoke at the same time.

"Ok, then. How about you guys go ahead and get changed and we meet back in the lobby in like ten minutes."

Everyone agreed and they all went their separate ways. Chad and Troy were the only ones who didn't have to change, so they walked, silently, side by side back to the lobby. Once they were there, Chad spoke first.

"Troy, have I done something to make you mad or something? I'm not exactly sure, but I feel like there's some shit between us that I don't know why its there."

"No, Chad. It's just that you've changed so much since I last saw you. It's kind of a shock. Dude, I'm sorry about freaking out over the cell phone."

"Na, its no big deal. It's already forgotten." Chad smiled.

It was another few minutes before the rest of the gang got back. Chad started off showing them where the employees were at when they weren't on the clock. He showed them where he worked when he was caddying. He took them back into the kitchens. This made Zeke very happy. It took a full ten minutes go get him out. Once Chad had showed them all there was to see, he noticed it was almost noon, meaning it was lunchtime.

"Hey guys. You hungry?" Chad asked.

"Yes!"

"Totally!"

"Its about time! We are starving here man!" The last comment came from Jason. It earned him an elbow in the ribs from Kelsi.

"How about we make our way into the dinning hall."

Everyone agreed and then followed Chad. Once there they chose a table in the far corner. Chad had decided he would call Ryan now. Getting everyone seated, he excused himself to make a call. Dialing Ryan's number, he waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" Came the sleepy reply.

"Ry, were you sleeping?"

"Maybe." Chad smiled. He loved it when Ryan acted all innocent.

"Dude, are you like even ready to come down?"

"Of course I am!" Ryan said as if he was offended that Chad would even have to ask. Again, Chad laughed.

"Well, then get your skinny little ass down here! We are waiting on you!"

"Fine. And where exactly would 'here' be?"

"Oh, we're in the dinning hall."

"Ok, then. Be there in five." Ryan hung up before Chad could say another word.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Making his way back to the table, he sat down, leaving an empty seat beside of him.

"So, Chad, who'd you call?" Jason asked. He never was one to beat around the bush.

"Uh, my boss. He's gonna meet us here."

"That's cool. So, like who is the dude? How old is he? Is he a slave driver?"

Chad laughed at Taylor's run-on questions.

"You'll find out when he gets here. He's not too old. And no, he is not a slave driver."

Before anyone could say another word, the waiter came and took their orders. Glancing at the menu's everyone was afraid to order anything. They all looked to Chad.

"Don't worry about it. It's all on my boss. Order what you want." He laughed at their shocked expressions. They ordered and boy did they ever.

Glancing up, he saw that Ryan was standing right outside the dinning room entrance.

"Hey guys. Before you meet my boss, just let me say something. Don't be so hasty as to judge him. Ok?"

Not exactly understanding why Chad would say something like they, they all nodded anyway. That's when they heard someone walk up behind them and speak.

"Hey guys." Ryan said.

All heads turned. Ryan felt a little uneasy when he noticed everyone was staring. Chad spoke up.

"Ryan, I believe you know everyone. Guys, you know Ryan. He's my boss." And that was all it took. Chad couldn't hold back any longer. He had been referring to Ryan as his boss all day and it had finally gotten to him. He busted out laughing and Ryan soon followed. Everyone was looking at them with such shocked expressions that it only made them laugh harder. Kelsi spoke first.

"RYAN!" She jumped up, ran to him and pulled him into a massive hug. Ryan did the only thing he could think of, he hugged her back.

"Hey, Kels. Long time no see. How have you been?"

"Ryan Evans! How dare you ask about me!? I should be the one asking about you! How are you?"

"I'm fine, Kels. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Ry, we know. Sharpay told everyone."

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Ryan, seriously, how are you?"

"That depends, what exactly did she tell you?"

"Well, she told me that your parents had kicked you out of your house."

"And did she tell you why they did that?" His voice was getting higher and higher with each spoken word.

"Yes." She practically whispered.

"How about you share it with everyone else. If they don't already know, they will today." Ryan was angry. Not at Kelsi, but at his sister for blabbing his personal business to everyone.

"Ry, no. Its no one's business."

"Since my sister, oh excuse me, Sharpay has taken it upon herself to tell you, it's more than likely she has told everyone else as well."

Turning to everyone else, he spoke.

"Would you all like to know why my family has disowned me? Why they kicked me out of my own house? Why my own sister won't even have anything to do with me anymore? Well, would you?"

No one dared to speak a word, no one except Chad.

"Ry, calm down. There's no need for you to get upset." Chad had gotten up out of his seat and was slowly making his way to Ryan.

"No, Chad. They have a right to know. Isn't that why we invited them here today? So, I could tell them."

"Tell us what, man?" Troy finally spoke. Turning to Troy, Ryan spoke.

"The reason my family no longer have anything to do with me, it because I am gay!"

No one spoke. Chad stopped in his tracks. He turned to look at his friends.

Still no one spoke.

"Well, doesn't anyone have anything to say? I mean, I just came out to all of you. Someone, please say something."

Ryan waited. Chad waited.

No one said anything.

**A/N: ...hehehe...another evil cliffy! Did ya like it? I know I did! Review and let me know what you thought. Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Until then, Tootles:)**

**Next chapter: Everyone's reactions. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Take Me There**

**Chapter 11**

**Warning: For this chapter only: Mild language. Small amounts of violence..like, tiny small. Derogatory**** remarks. This is just a story people, just because I have the characters act this way does NOT mean it is how I really feel. Just a little 'FYI'. On with the story...**

_Previously..._

_No one dared to speak a word, no one except Chad._

_"Ry, calm down. There's no need for you to get upset." Chad had gotten up out of his seat and was slowly making his way to Ryan._

_"No, Chad. They have a right to know. Isn't that why we invited them here today? So, I could tell them."_

_"Tell us what, man?" Troy finally spoke. Turning to Troy, Ryan spoke._

_"The reason my family no longer have anything to do with me, it because I am gay!" _

_No one spoke. Chad stopped in his tracks. He turned to look at his friends._

_Still no one spoke._

_"Well, doesn't anyone have anything to say? I mean, I just came out to all of you. Someone, please say something."_

_Ryan waited. Chad waited. _

_No one said anything._

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

The silence seemed to be never ending. No one was speaking. Ryan was nervous. He looked to Chad. Chad was watching everyone else, waiting for someone to speak up.

Deciding it wasn't worth it anymore, Ryan spoke up.

"So that's how its gonna be. Fine. At least now I know." Ryan turned to leave but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Expecting it to be Chad, he was surprised when it turned out to be Jason.

"Stay Ryan. Please. Listen, I can't speak for anyone else here but I'm cool with it. I have a cousin who is gay. Its not a big deal in our family." Jason smiled at Ryan and held his hand out. Ryan took it.

"Thanks, Jason." Ryan smiled.

"I know we aren't exactly what you would call friends and I know a lot of people think I'm kinda dumb, but I know a good person when I see one. I hope we can be friends, Ryan."

"Yeah, Jason. That would be great." Jason sat back down. Ryan still stood, waiting for someone else to speak.

"Ry, you have to know I'm ok with it. I couldn't believe it when Sharpay told me. Not what she was saying about you, but that she would treat you like she did. No matter what, you are still her brother. And you're my friend, even if you like guys. Actually, I think it's kinda hot." Kelsi blushed. Ryan laughed.

"Thanks, Kelsi. I figured you would be ok with it. I was still nervous though."

"You have nothing to be nervous about. You are like my best friend." Ryan pulled Kelsi into another hug.

This time Chad spoke.

"Well, doesn't anyone else have anything to say? I mean, come on. Its not a big deal guys." Chad looked at Troy, Gabriella, Taylor and Zeke as he spoke. This time it was Taylor who made the next move. Getting out of her chair she walked until she was standing in front of Ryan. He smiled at her, hoping it would ease the tension.

"You like guys." Taylor stated.

"Yeah, I do." Ryan answered.

"And your family kicked you out of your own house because of it?" She asked. Again, he answered.

"Yeah, Taylor, they did." Taylor paused before she spoke again.

"I always knew Sharpay was a cruel Ice Queen, but to treat you like this, its unbelievable and unacceptable." Ever so carefully, as though she thought Ryan might not be comfortable with it, she placed he arms around his neck and hugged him. Ryan smiled and hugged her back.

"Like Jason said, I know we aren't exactly good friends, but no one deserves to be treated like that. You are a good person, Ryan. Anyone who is around you for longer than 30 seconds can tell. Hey, wanna know a secret?" Taylor asked, with a small smirk on her face.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so." Ryan had no idea what she wanted to tell him. He was a little surprised when she leaned in to whisper in his ear. Obviously she didn't want anyone else to know.

"I'm bi. As in, I like guys and girls." She pulled back and smiled. Ryan was floored. He had not been expecting that.

"Wha..? Seriously?"

"Yep. And now it's our little secret." She kissed his cheek and returned to her seat, leaving Ryan even more shocked.

By this time, Chad had walked to Ryan and was standing behind him. He caught exactly what it was Taylor had said. He looked to her with wide eyes. She only laughed.

It was starting to look like things were going to be ok. Like everyone was going to be fine with it. They were not, however, ready for what happened next.

"You have got to be kidding me!" It was Zeke. "You are ok with this fag! What's wrong with you people! Its disgusting!" He was beginning to shout now.

"Zeke, man, calm down." Jason said.

"No, you're just as bad as HIM! Its bad enough he's a freaking faggot but for you, a straight man, to be ok with it! Its just as bad as being one!" Zeke, who always seemed to be so calm and understanding, was loosing it. No one had expected it to be him.

"Listen, Zeke, if you can't sit here and deal with this situation, then you may as well get your shit and leave. We didn't ask you here so you could jump him." Chad spoke, defending Ryan.

"Chad, man, come on! We've been friends and teammates forever! How can you stand there and defend him! He's not natural!"

"How can you stand there and be so close minded about it? What's the big deal? So he likes guys, big deal. Get over it. Its his life."

"Exactly and he's gonna burn in hell for it!" Zeke shouted causing most everyone to jump.

"Damnit, Zeke! That is enough!" What was even more shocking was it was Kelsi who shouted at him. She blushed and sat back down.

While Chad, Zeke, Ryan and Jason were all yelling at one another, no one saw Gabriella lean over to Troy and speak.

"Troy, are you ok?" She asked.

Troy just continued to watch as his best friend fought in front of him. He couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, Gabs, I'm ok. You?"

"I'm fine, Troy. Can you believe it?! Ryan's gay! I mean, I know most everyone at school thought he was already, but wow, it took a lot of courage to tell all of us today. And its not like we've all been the best of friends. I wonder why he wanted us to know?"

"I don't know, Gabs. Maybe since he and Chad have spent so much time together, maybe they are like, friends now."

"Well, it would explain why Chad's clothing options have improved." She snickered a little. Troy smiled. They turned their attention back to their arguing friends.

"Zeke, come on man! You can not stand there and tell me that's how you believe!"

"Oh, yes I can and oh yes, I am! It's not natural! I mean, my God, how can you stand there and tell me you are ok with it? What happened to you? You are not the same person you used to be."

"And how would you know? We've never talked about anything like this before! How could you possibly know how I feel about it?"

"Guys, come on. Can we please not fight over this." Ryan stepped between Chad and Zeke, placing a hand on both of their chests to move them apart. Zeke snapped.

"Do not ever touch me, you disgusting faggot!" He screamed in Ryan's face, pushing him and knocking him to the ground. That was all it took for Chad to snap. He lunged at Zeke. Knocking him to the ground, he punched him once, twice in the face before Jason pulled him off.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HIM AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME! NEVER AGAIN!" Chad was screaming. He had broken his promise to Ryan. Someone had touched him again. He couldn't believe it. Breaking out of Jason's arms, he turned to Ryan. He was still sitting on the floor, with Taylor and Kelsi kneeling one either side.

"Ry, oh God, Ryan, I'm so sorry!" Chad rushed to his side, dropping to the floor. Ryan looked up at him.

"I'm ok, Chad. Nothing's hurt. Just my pride." He tried to make a lame joke, as always.

"Damnit, Ry, its not funny. I told you I would never let anyone lay another hand on you again. I didn't stop him this time! I'm so sorry!" Hearing what Chad had said, Taylor spoke up.

"What are you talking about, Chad? Who hurt Ryan?" She asked.

"Some asshole. I have no idea who he was, but he had a hold of Ryan and was trying to get him to...uh..." Chad wasn't sure if he should tell them or not. Ryan did anyway.

"He thought just because I was gay I would blow the first hot guy who asked. He told, I declined, he got a little physical. Chad stopped him before it got out of hand."

"Hey! You never told me you thought he was hot!" Chad spoke, as though he was offended. Ryan laughed.

"Hot yes. Hotter than you, never." It was out before he could stop himself. His eyes were huge. He looked from Chad to Taylor and Kelsi. Their eyes were just as wide.

"Shit." He mumbled under his breath. Looking behind them, he saw that Zeke was now in a heated conversation with Troy, Gabi and Jason. None of them had heard Ryan's slip up. He looked back to Chad.

"Oops. Uh, listen guys. You never heard that, right? I was just joking with y'all. Haha." Ryan spoke.

"Ry, its ok. I was gonna tell them today anyway."

"WHAT?" He yelled. Chad shushed him.

"Yeah. I was gonna tell them. I guess seeing as we know how Tay and Kels feel, I can tell them first."

Chad turned to face the girls.

"Taylor, Kelsi, I'm gay." He smiled, hoping they would be ok with it.

Turns out...they were. They both threw their arms around Chad, tackling him the rest of the way to the floor. Laughing, they kissed his cheeks and hugged him.

"Oh, my God, Chad! Good for you!" Taylor spoke first.

"So, you two are ok with it?"

"Of course we are!" Kelsi spoke this time.

"So, are you and Ryan like together?" Kelsi asked, with a slight high pitch to her voice. She was excited and already thinking about what kind of plays and songs she could write for them.

"Uh, no. We are just really good friends. Best friends. Oh and he is living with me and mom now." This time, Zeke and the rest heard him speak.

"WHAT? This queer is living with you now. Oh my God! Chad, are you out of your mind? Does your mother even know! She must not or else there is no way she would let him live with you guys. Dear God!" They had never seen this side of Zeke before. It was starting to remind them of Sharpay. Maybe they were meant for each other after all.

"Zeke, that's enough!" This time it was Troy who spoke. Everyone got quiet. He had yet to speak and they were all waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Troy, you can not tell me that you are ok with this! You can't be!"

"And why not, Zeke? Just because Ryan likes guys. Give me a break! Newsflash, its not a big deal." Zeke couldn't believe what he was hearing. Troy Bolton, East High's Golden Boy, Captain and Star player for the East High Wildcats, was defending Ryan.

"What is wrong with you people!? You are all ok with this?" He asked and was shocked when everyone, Troy, Gabi, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason and Chad all nodded their heads yes. Ryan smiled.

"Looks like you're out numbered. 7-1, in favor of the fag! Now you listen to me and you listen good, I am not the same person as I was the last time you saw me. I'm not some damn lap dog who is just gonna follow you around and do whatever you say! In just a few short months I have lost everything! My parents, my sister, my home! Everything! I have no patients for narrow-minded people in this world and I sure as hell will not stand here and take anything from you! What makes you better than me? Just because you will be able to give your parents grandchildren and a pretty little wife, you think you have more rights then someone who is gay! Bullshit! I am not listening to anything else you have to say. I'm done." Ryan turned to Chad.

"Can I please, Chad?" He asked, with those darn puppy dog eyes. Chad smiled and answered.

"Go for it." He said.

"SECURITY!" Ryan shouted. Within seconds, two security guards came running into the dinning hall.

"Would you be so nice as to escort this young man off of the premises, please? He is disrupting the peace and we no longer want him here." Ryan spoke.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Evans." Taking Zeke by the arm, the escorted him out. All the while, he was shouting and yelling.

Ryan and Chad broke out in laughter.

"Oh, God, I was soo hoping I would get to do that today!" Finally calming down from the laughing fit, Chad and Ryan turned back to everyone. Ryan spoke first.

"So, can I take it that you and Gabi are ok with me?" Ryan asked Troy.

"Yeah, man. We're cool." Troy walked to Ryan and stuck his hand out. Ryan shook it, smiling while he did.

Gabriella walked up to Ryan and pulled him into a hug. Just as Taylor had done, she kissed his cheek before sitting back down.

"So, um, is it true then? Is Ryan living with you now, Chad?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah. He is. We've already got all his stuff moved into the house. Actually, we just got his stuff moved in a couple days ago."

"And your mom was ok with it?" This time it was Troy who spoke.

"Well, yeah. I mean, it would be kinda hypocritical of her if she didn't." Ryan jerked his head in Chad's direction.

"Now?" He asked Chad.

"It now or never, Ry. May as well get it over with."

"What are you guys talking about?" Troy asked.

"Listen, Troy, there's something I need to tell you guys. Its kinda the main reason I asked you all here today."

"Ok, then. What is it?"

"Troy, I'm gay." He said it. There was no need to hum-ho around it. He wanted Troy to know. Now, he did.

And there it was. Finally out. Chad felt relieved. It was like a giant weight had been lifted. Everyone knew, which meant he could finally be who he wanted to be.

Ryan reached over and placed his hand on Chad's. He smiled at him.

Everyone was waiting for Troy to speak. After a few minutes, he did.

"One question."

"Yeah?"

"You've never, like, had the hotts for me before, have you?" Troy asked, as seriously as he could.

That was all it took for Chad and Ryan to break down in laughter.

It seemed like things were going to turn out all right after all.

**A/N:..So..how did everyone like it? Love it? Hate it? Like it? Whatever you thought, leave a review and let me know! Next chapter will be up tomorrow! Until then, Tootles:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Take Me There**

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: Sorry this is a day late. There's no excuse really..lol. Hope you enjoy. :)**

_Previously..._

_Everyone was waiting for Troy to speak. After a few minutes, he did._

_"One question."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You've never, like, had the hotts for me before, have you?" Troy asked, as seriously as he could._

_That was all it took for Chad and Ryan to break down in laughter._

_It seemed like things were going to turn out all right after all._

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

The rest of the day had gone exceptionally well, considering how lunch had gone. Once Troy and everyone knew the truth, things seemed to move along much smoother. They even seemed to be accepting of Chad's friendship with Ryan, which was a great thing as far as Chad could see. He had been so worried about everyone would react.

Once Troy had broken the ice with his rather unexpected question, which sent Chad and Ryan into fits of laughter, everyone seemed much more at ease with the entire situation.

They finished their lunch and Ryan invited everyone back to his, and now Chad's room. The fact that they were sharing a room had yet to come up. Chad wasn't sure how he would the gang would take that, so they kept it to their selves. They watched movies, mainly musicals, eat popcorn, and just talked for most of the night.

They seemed to be becoming fast friends and for that Ryan couldn't be more thankful. He had been so worried about how everyone would react; he never stopped to think about the possibility of them accepting him. Except for Zeke, who had shocked everyone with his reaction, everyone seemed to be ok.

It was after two o'clock in the morning before Taylor realized she still had to drive everyone home. Thanking Ryan and Chad for inviting them over, they all, very slowly made their way down to Taylor's car. Everyone, for the most part, was sleep walking.

With their friends now gone, Chad and Ryan made their way into Ryan's room. Not stopping to give it a second thought Chad kicked off his pants, threw his shirt on the floor, pulled the bandana out of his hair and climbed in bed. It wasn't until he realized Ryan was still standing at the foot of the bed that he looked up.

"What's wrong, Ry?" Chad asked, sleepily.

"Uh, nothing. I just forgot you were still locked out of your room."

"Oh, uh, if it's making you uncomfortable, I can leave. I mean, like I said before, I'm cool with sleeping on the floor." Chad threw the blankets back and made to get out of Ryan's bed. Ryan stopped him.

"No, its cool. I mean, we do have to get used to living together and sleeping in the same room, so we may as well start now."

"But there was never anything about sharing a bed. Listen, I'm sorry. I'll go. I can see it's making you uncomfortable." Chad had almost made it out of the bed when Ryan pushed him back down. Shocked, he could only stare.

"Oh, uh, wow, I'm sorry! Its just, if your cool with sleeping in the same bed, then I have no problem with it." Ryan knew if Chad was looking at him, and he was pretty sure he was, then he could see the slight blush now on his cheeks. Meeting Chad's eyes, he saw that he was smiling.

"Its cool with me. Plus, when we get back home, it will leave us with a lot more space in our room."

This time it was Ryan's turn to be shocked. He hadn't meant them sharing a bed once they were back home, he had only meant while they were still at Lava Springs. But if Chad wanted to sleep in the same bed with him, then who was he to try and stop him. He smiled.

"That's cool with me. You think your mom will be ok with it?"

"I don't see why not. I mean, she trusts us. Plus, I'm starting to think she likes you more than me."

"Well, duh! I mean, what's not to like?" He asked, with a touch of innocents to his voice. Chad laughed and threw a pillow at his head. He tossed it back on the bed and started undressing. No matter how hard he tried, Chad just could not look away.

Unlike Chad, Ryan took his pants and shirt off and folded them, placing them on the corner chair. He sat his shoes in front of the same chair and placed his hat on top of the desk. All the while Chad was watching with such interest.

"Why in the world are you folding your clothes? Dude, just throw them on the floor and come to bed." Ryan laughed.

"Yes, dear. Coming, dear." He batted his eyelashes and climbed in bed. Chad laughed and reached over to turn off the bedside lamp.

"Night, Ry. It was a good day."

"Yeah, it was. Sleep tight, Chad."

And with that, both boys slipped off to sleep, both dreaming of the other.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Waking the next morning, both boys realized that they had never been so content and comfortable in their lives. Of course, neither would ever dream of admitting it to the other. This time when they woke, they were on separate sides of the bed and even though they weren't wrapped in each other's arms, there was still a sense of content in them both.

Once they were awake, Ryan was the first in the bathroom, claiming he needed more time to ready himself. Chad didn't think to question him. If it meant he would be getting a few more minutes of sleep, then he was all for it.

It must have been a while cause the next time Chad woke, it was daylight outside. Glancing around the room, he noticed Ryan was nowhere to be seen. Looking at the bedside clock, it read 1:35pm.

"Holy crap!" Was all Chad said. He rolled out of bed and slowly made his way to the bathroom. Once there, he brushed his teeth and turned on the shower, hoping it would help to wake him fully.

After a nice shower, Chad made his way back to Ryan's bedroom. Realizing he was still without clothes, he grabbed a pair of Ryan's sweats and threw them on. It was too hot for a shirt so he never even looked for one. Making his way out into the living room area, he started looking around for Ryan. He wasn't in his room, he wasn't in the living room. Chad was starting to get worried. It was like Ryan to just leave and not let him know.

Chad walked into the small kitchen area, still no Ryan. Looking around for any sign that Ryan might have left a note, Chad came up empty handed. Walking back out to the living room he noticed that Ryan's cell phone wasn't on the charger.

"Fine then, I'll just call him." Chad dialed the number. Cursing under his breath, all he got was Ryan's voice mail.

_"Hi. You've reached Ryan Evan's voice mail. Obviously I'm not here right now...either that or I saw your number on the ID and just don't like you enough to answer. Leave a message and if I call back, then your worthy my time, if not, Sorry!" Beep!!_

Chad had to laugh. Only Ryan would be so brutally honest in his voice mail message. Leaving a short message Chad told him to call.

"Hey, Ry. Man, where are you? I woke up and you were gone! Call me dude! I'm bored." Chad ended the call.

Making his way back to Ryan's, well technically his and Ryan's, bedroom he flopped down on the bed and grabbed the TV remote. Ryan had a large flat screen TV in the room and for that Chad would be eternally grateful. Flipping through the stations Chad found that no matter how many channels you had, there was never nothing on. Remembering Ryan's large array of movies, he hoped off the bed and walked over to the DVD cabinet.

When he opened it his jaw dropped. Ryan must have had every movie ever released on DVD. There were hundreds in there. He had everything from sappy romance movies, to comedies, action-adventure and yes, of course, musicals! There were even Disney movies! Ryan had it all. Looking through the shelves, he decided on a comedy. Nothing depressing and nothing sappy.

Chad was still sitting on the bed when the credits started to roll. He had watched the entire movie and still no call from Ryan. Picking up the phone he called again. Like before, it went straight to voice mail. Once he heard the beep, he left yet another message.

"Ryan, seriously, where are you? I'm starting to get worried. Call me back." Again, he ended the call.

Flopping back on the bed, he decided he would watch another movie while he waited on Ryan to call. With no one around to laugh at him, he decided on a sappy love story. No one would ever know.

Walking back to the movie cabinet, he chose _Pride and Prejudice_. All Chad knew was that it was a book first, at least, he thought he remembered one of his teachers mentioning it in class before.

Half way through the movie Chad had went from laying down on the bed to now sitting on the edge. He couldn't believe how good the movie was. Why had he never watched it before? It was so romantic. Albeit, he would never admit to anyone that he was watching it, he couldn't for the life of him take his eyes away from the TV screen.

By the movies end, Chad Danforth was in tears. He couldn't believe it. He had never cried during a movie before. But for some reason, this movie just got to him.

"Dear God, could I be any more gay right now?" He asked to no one in particular.

Wiping away the tears that had fallen, Chad turned and looked at the clock. Now it was going on six o'clock and there was still no word from Ryan. One last time he tried his cell phone. This time, Ryan answered.

"Hello."

"RYAN!"

"DUDE! Don't yell! I'm right here!"

"Sorry, but I've been trying to get a hold of you all day. Where have you been?"

"Oh, sorry. I turned my phone off before and must have forgotten to turn it back on."

"Ok, no big deal. But where are you?"

"On my way back to the country club."

"You left?"

"Um, yeah."

"Why?"

"I had things to do. Don't worry, I'll be there in like ten minutes. Bye." Without waiting for Chad to respond, Ryan ended the call. Chad looked down at the phone in his hand.

"He hung up on me! Well, the nerve!" Irritated, he threw himself down on the bed. He would wait right here for Ryan. He had some explaining to do.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

After Ryan had showered and dressed for the day, he was on his way out when the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Ryan, dear! How are you?" It was Gloria.

"Oh, Hi, Gloria! How are you?" Ryan asked.

"I'm wonderful, dear. How are you?"

"I'm doing good. Oh my gosh! I can't believe we forgot to tell you!"

"Tell me what?" She asked. Ryan could tell by the way her voice got higher she was expecting some good news.

"What happened yesterday."

"What happened yesterday?" She asked again, this time more anxiously.

"I can't believe Chad didn't tell you!"

"Ryan, honey, please, what is it?" She was almost yelling now.

"Oh, Gloria, its good. Its a very good thing."

"Honey, please tell me! You've got me interested now! Don't leave me hanging!"

Ryan laughed.

"Do you have plans for today?"

"No, nothing too important. Why?"

"How about I come and pick you up and we spend the day together?"

"Oh, Ryan, dear that sounds lovely! But what about Chad?" Again Ryan laughed.

"He's still sleeping. I don't want to wake him after his tiring day yesterday."

Gloria snickered.

"Tiring day? Ryan, is there something you would like to tell me?"

If it was at all possible, Ryan's face turned the deepest shade of red there was.

"Gloria, no! Goodness!" She laughed.

"Spending the day together sounds wonderful. I can be ready in half an hour."

"That sounds great. See you soon."

"Goodbye." They both hung up.

Making his way to the door, Ryan thought about leaving Chad a note. At the last minute he changed his mind. After all, how much could he and Gloria find to do in one afternoon?

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Using his room key to unlock the door, Ryan staggered inside. He had so many bags it was a wonder he was even standing up right. He yelled for Chad.

"CHAD! Hello! I could use some help!" Within seconds, Chad came running down the hall. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Ryan standing in the door way with more bags than he ever thought possible for one man to carry.

"Um, hello! Some help please!"

Without saying a word, Chad began taking bags out of Ryan's hands. He finally spoke.

"My God, Ryan! What in the world did you buy? The entire store?"

"No." Was all he said.

"Where do you want them?"

"In the bedroom, please."

Following Chad, Ryan walked down the hall and into the bedroom. The first thing he noticed was the main movie menu on the TV. There was no way he was seeing what he thought he was seeing.

"_Pride and Prejudice_!!" Ryan screamed, which cause Chad to drop some of the bags he was carrying.

"Damnit, Ry! Don't scare me like that!" Ryan could hear Chad swearing under his breath. He laughed.

"Sorry. Its just, when I saw the TV and realized what movie was playing, well, to tell you the truth, it shocked me."

"Oh, crap. Listen, you never saw this, got it?" There was a faint blush rising on Chad's cheeks. Ryan tried to hold back his laughter.

"Oh my God, you watched it! You watched _Pride and Prejudice_!" Ryan couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, so what if I did?" Chad was acting a tad bit defensive.

"No, don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with it. I'm just surprised it all."

"Whatever."

After a couple of seconds, Ryan spoke again.

"So, did you like it?"

Ryan thought he heard Chad mumble something but he couldn't be sure what it was.

"What? I can't hear you."

Once more Chad mumbled under his breath and Ryan couldn't quite make it out.

"Chad, seriously, I can't hear you."

"YES! I liked it, ok? It was probably one of the best movies I have ever seen! There, you happy now?" Chad huffed and sat down on the bed. Ryan walked over and did the unexpected. He kissed Chad on the cheek.

"Yes, I'm very happy." Smirking, he walked back to the bags they had discarded on the floor. Overlooking Chad's fish out of water look, he began taking things out of the bags. That's when Chad noticed what it was.

Clothes. And lots of them. There were shirts, pants, shorts, shoes, flip flops, hats, bandanas, boxers and some stuff that Chad wasn't even sure what they were.

"Ryan, don't you think you have enough clothes already? I mean, damn, that's a lot of stuff you have there."

"Oh, I know. But it's not for me." Chad was confused.

"Ok then. I'll bite. Whose stuff is this then?"

"Yours." Ryan smiled and went back to unpacking the bags.

"WHAT?" He screamed and jumped off the bed.

"You heard me. I was getting tired of you not having anything decent to wear. That's where I was all day today. Shopping. For you."

"You're kidding me!"

"You know I never kid about shopping! Plus, your mother was a great help!"

"My mother? You took my mother with you?"

"Of course I did! She called, I asked, she accepted, we shopped. End of story."

"And she let you buy all of this? She didn't protest or something?"

"Oh she tried. But in the end, I guess you were right."

"About what?"

"She does love me more than you! Once I bought he something pretty, she was putty in my hands. After all, it's the least I can do. I mean, you offered your home to me. I had to pay you both back somehow."

Chad couldn't believe it. Ryan had spent all day shopping for him. That had to mean something, right? He wouldn't just spend all that money unless he cared, would he? All sorts of questions were running through Chad's mind.

"_**Maybe there's a chance for us after all.**_" He smiled as he watched Ryan pull item after item from the bag.

**A/N: Sorry it's a day late. I hope everyone likes it. Just a little 'FYI'...now that Chad and Ryan are both out to everyone and they have no reason to hide anymore, there will be a lot more Chyan interaction going on! A lot more Chyan lovin' than the previous chapters, is that alright with everyone?..;) Hope so. Anyway, review and let me know what you thought. Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Since I'm off for the next 3 days, I will have more time to write. Until next time, Tootles:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Take Me There**

**Chapter 13**

_Previously..._

_"My mother? You took my mother with you?"_

_"Of course I did! She called, I asked, she accepted, we shopped. End of story." _

_"And she let you buy all of this? She didn't protest or something?"_

_"Oh she tried. But in the end, I guess you were right."_

_"About what?"_

_"She does love me more than you! Once I bought he something pretty, she was putty in my hands. After all, it's the least I can do. I mean, you offered your home to me. I had to pay you both back somehow."_

_Chad couldn't believe it. Ryan had spent all day shopping for him. That had to mean something, right? He wouldn't just spend all that money unless he cared, would he? All sorts of questions were running through Chad's mind._

_"__**Maybe there's a chance for us after all.**__" He smiled as he watched Ryan pull item after item from the bag._

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Ryan, I still can't believe you spent all this money on me. I mean, its just clothes, I coulda bought it myself."

"I know, but I wanted too. Plus, like I told you before, I am so over your lack of good clothes. If I'm going to be seen with you, then you are going to start dressing better." Ryan winked at Chad.

"So, what, now that I'm out it means I have to start dressing the part? If people didn't know before, they sure as hell will now."

"Oh, so your saying just because I dress nice and all my clothes actually match, its a tip off that I'm gay?" Ryan asked, in mock anger. He was trying to hold back his laughter.

"Exactly." That was all it took. Ryan picked up the closest thing he could find, which turned out to be a book, and threw it at Chad. He ducked, barely missing it.

"RYAN! That could have hurt!"

"I know. Why else do you think I would throw it?" He laughed. In the end, Chad started laughing with him.

That's when Ryan thought of it.

"Oh, Chad!" As soon as he heard Ryan talking in a singsong voice, he knew he wasn't going to like it.

"No, Ryan. Whatever it is, no."

"But you don't even know what I was going to say."

"It doesn't matter. I know that tone. Nothing good ever comes from that tone."

"At least listen to what I was going to say before you say no."

"Ry..."

"Please Chad. For me?" He asked, knowing there was no way Chad would say no. He could see the resistance fall.

"Fine." Chad sighed.

"Seeing as I went out of my way to buy you all these nice clothes..." He began but Chad interrupted.

"I never asked you too!" Chad threw out.

"...how about you try them all on and let me see what each outfit looks like?" He finished. Ryan waited for Chad's answer.

Chad was debating. On one hand, Ryan had gone to a lot of trouble to get him all these nice things, it was the least he could do. But on the other hand, Chad never asked him to do it in the first place. Looking at Ryan he could see he was waiting for an answer. Sighing in defeat, he agreed.

"Fine. I'll do it." Ryan was so excited. He ran to the closet and started pulling out the outfits he had only just put away.

And that's how things went for the next three hours. Chad was dead on his feet. He honestly didn't think he had ever tried on so many clothes in his life. And it wasn't just the clothes, oh no, Ryan wasn't satisfied with only seeing the shirts and pants, he wanted to see Chad in the new boxers as well.

"Good. Now that we've established that I am a fabulous dresser, no matter how bad the case may be, let's get to the unmentionables." Chad knew he should be scared when he saw a look in Ryan's eyes he had never seen before.

"What are you talking about?"

"Boxers. I want to see you in the new boxers I bought."

Chad's jaw dropped.

"You can not be serious!"

Ryan crossed his arms over his chest.

"And why can't I?"

"Because..uh..well, just because."

"That's no excuse. Now, take your boxers and show me what you got!" Ryan laughed at himself.

Chad could not remember a time when he was more embarrassed. He couldn't believe he was about to model boxers for Ryan. Of all things! That's when it hit him.

"_**Why else would Ryan want to see me in my boxers? Maybe I can turn this around on him and see how he reacts. If Ryan likes me, then I'm about to find out.**_"

Chad was excited now. He hurriedly took his clothes off and put on the first pair of new boxers. They were black silk with red lines running through. He couldn't believe it but he actually liked them. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled.

"_**Oh yeah. This is gonna be good.**_"

He called out to Ryan.

"You ready, Ry?" Ryan called back.

"Yeah. Ready and waiting."

Ryan had made himself comfortable on the bed. He was leaning against the headboard, sitting with his legs crossed at his feet. He had his arms behind his head. A smirk was placed on his face. He couldn't believe he had actually talked Chad into modeling the boxers for him. At first, it was just something funny that popped in his head but when Chad actually agreed, he was stunned. A happy stunned, but stunned none the less.

The smirk that was on his face, however, faded as soon as he turned to see Chad making his way back into the bedroom. His jaw dropped. His eyes were bugged out of his head. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Chad Danforth was standing in the doorway to their bedroom with only a pair of boxers on. A sexy pair of boxers at that. As many times as Ryan had seen him like this before, he honestly couldn't remember Chad ever looking this sexy before. Of course he had always looked good, but there was something about the way Chad was carrying himself just now that made Ryan was to jump him.

"_**Oh my God, what have I gotten myself into? He's gorgeous! Oh, God, if I didn't want him before, then I sure as hell do now!**_" On the inside Ryan was overjoyed with the sight before him. On the outside he was trying to keep in cool. He couldn't let Chad see how much he was affecting him. Finally, Chad spoke.

"Well?"

Ryan stuttered a tiny bit when he answered.

"Wel...uh, well, what?"

"How do I look?" For affect, he walked into the room, swaying his hips as he went.

Ryan had to bit his tongue to keep from moaning out loud.

"Nice. You look nice, Chad." "_**Better than nice.**_" Ryan thought.

"Just nice?" He pretended to pout. Chad knew he was baiting Ryan but he wanted to see how far he could take it with Ryan.

"Um, real nice? I don't know Chad, what do you want me to say?"

"Oh, I don't know. How about great, sexy, amazingly awesome?" He smirked at Ryan.

"Ok then. That's how you look. All of those things put together."

Chad smiled. Ryan blushed.

"_**I love it when Ryan blushes. He looks so cute.**_"

"Ok then. I'll be right back with another pair on." Chad walked back towards the bathroom, ready to put on another pair.

"_**Phase one of 'Get Ryan to admit he has feelings for me' complete.**_" Chad silently spoke to himself.

As soon as Chad was out of the room, Ryan groaned.

"Dear God, what have I gotten myself into?" He spoke to no one in particular. He grabbed the nearest pillow he could find and placed it over his ever-growing problem. As soon as he laid his eyes on Chad, he downstairs friend decided to pay a little, eh, not so little visit. He was praying Chad hadn't noticed and he was pretty sure he hadn't.

He didn't have much time to think on it because Chad was now walking back into the bedroom, this time with the red pair on.

Ryan had no choice but to laugh. He had gotten these at the last minute, only as a joke. They were bright red with a kitten on the back. It reminded him of the Wildcats. He had no choice but to get them. He knew Chad could at least get a laugh outta them as well.

"Oh my God! That is so cute!" Ryan exclaimed.

Chad was laughing as well.

"Dude, Ryan, I love these!"

"Seriously?" Ryan asked.

"Yes! I mean, hello, Wildcats! Er, in this case, kittens! Its funny!"

Chad walked over to the bed and laid down beside Ryan. That was when Ryan remembered his little problem. He shifted on the bed, trying to make sure Chad couldn't see.

"Dude, Ryan, stay still man. I'm trying to get comfortable."

"Sorry." Was all he said.

After a few minutes, Chad rolled onto his side and faced Ryan. He was smiling as he noticed Ryan's obvious discomfort.

"_**So it did get to him. I'm guessing that answers my question.**_"

"Hey, Ry."

"Yeah, Chad?"

"I just wanted to say thanks."

"For what?"

"For everything you did today."

"It was just clothes."

"I know but it still meant a lot to me. I've never had anyone do something like that for me before. It's just been mom and me for a while now. It feels good to have someone else in my life that I can depend on."

"Believe me when I say this and it comes from the bottom of my heart, you are more than welcome. If it wasn't for you and Gloria, I would be homeless. You and your mom have treated me better than my own family. Or at least, my old family. As far as I can see it, you and Gloria are all I need. You guys are my family now."

"Thanks, Ry. I know how much it means to mom that you are happy living with us. She was afraid that since we can't give you what you are used too, then maybe you wouldn't be happy."

"What do you mean, what I'm used to?"

"We don't have a lot of money like your parents do. Mom and I are lucky we get by on what we do. Your family has never wanted for anything. We can't give you a life like that."

"I don't want you too. Chad, I have enough money to take care of myself. Even though my family has disowned me, I still have my trust fund. No one can touch that except me. I have enough money to take care off the three of us. I know you and your mom won't let me, but just so you know, I could. And I want to help out in whatever way I can. I'll take care of everything I need. I won't have your mother spending her hard earned money on me when I can take care of myself. I'm not a charity case and I know neither of you see me that way, but I saw myself that way. At first, I did anyway."

"Ry, we don't see you like that. We care about you and want to help you. You don't deserve to be treated the way your parents have done you. No one does. Mom loves you as if you were her own son. I still say she likes you better than me." Chad smiled as he spoke.

"Yeah, I'm starting to believe you." Ryan smirked back. Chad just laughed.

"But anyway, like I said before, I just wanted you to know how much it meant to me that you would go out of your way for me like that."

"And like I said before, your welcome."

Unlike the previous times when Ryan had been the one to kiss Chad, even if it was just on the cheek, this time it was Chad's turn. He leaned over and placed a small, feather-light kiss on Ryan's lips. Not waiting for Ryan to react, Chad smiled, rolled over and turned the light off. He pulled the blanket up over himself.

It was soon after that Ryan could hear Chad's soft snores. Ryan on the other hand was now wide-awake. He didn't think he was gonna find sleep all that easy tonight. For the longest time he laid there, next to Chad listening to him breath and watching him sleep.

"_**So this is what love feels like.**_" Was his last thought as he finally drifted off to sleep.

Ryan Evans was in love with Chad Danforth. What an interesting summer this was turning out to be.

**A/N: So, how did everyone like it? I know it was a tad bit shorter than you would have liked it. The next will be longer, I promise. Was the Chad/Ryan interaction better than the previous chapters:D I hope so. I really liked writing this chapter and I hope you all liked reading it. As always reviews are welcome. I live for reviews! Thank you to everyone who has left a review so far! I love you all!...:) Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Until then, Tootles:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Take Me There**

**Chapter 14**

**A/N: Ok, so I know that chapter 13 was mostly fluff and while some liked it, there were a couple of people who thought it was overdone. To those people, sorry! I wanted them to have a happy moment before anything bad might happen. The rest of this fic will be full of drama, romance, and on occasion FLUFF!! Hope everyone likes it:)**

_Previously..._

_Unlike the previous times when Ryan had been the one to kiss Chad, even if it was just on the cheek, this time it was Chad's turn. He leaned over and placed a small, feather-light kiss on Ryan's lips. Not waiting for Ryan to react, Chad smiled, rolled over and turned the light off. He pulled the blanket up over himself._

_It was soon after that Ryan could hear Chad's soft snores. Ryan on the other hand was now wide-awake. He didn't think he was gonna find sleep all that easy tonight. For the longest time he laid there, next to Chad listening to him breath and watching him sleep._

_"__**So this is what love feels like.**__" Was his last thought as he finally drifted off to sleep._

_Ryan Evans was in love with Chad Danforth. What an interesting summer this was turning out to be._

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Ryan was shocked. He hadn't been expecting it. Maybe a nice handshake or a pat on the back, but a kiss..wow, was all he could think. Not only had it shocked him, but it had upset him in the tiniest way. Instead of taking it any further, Chad had kissed him ever so lightly on the lips and then WENT TO SLEEP! Ryan couldn't believe it. He had a hot guy in his bed, who was actually sleeping. If he wasn't confused before, he sure as heck was now.

Sleep hadn't exactly come easy that night. All Ryan could remember dreaming about that night was the fact that Chad had kissed him.

Waking that morning, Ryan rolled out of bed and made sure not to wake Chad. It was early still and he wanted some alone time anyway. He took a quick shower and made his way into the kitchen. He made himself a pot of coffee and sat down at the counter. He sighed, his head dropping down into his hands. He was so frustrated. Chad was sending him all these mixed signals and after last night, he was more confused now than he ever was.

Jumping slightly when the coffee machine beeped, he got up and get himself a cup. After pouring a cup, he turned and sat back down. Taking a small sip, he sighed once again. His head was beginning to hurt from all the confusion.

"_**I know how I feel about Chad. I like him. He's my best friend. And for a while, I thought he liked me too. But how could he just kiss me and then fall asleep. Maybe he only sees me as a friend. Just because we are both gay, doesn't automatically mean he wants me. I just don't understand.**_"

Ryan continued with his mental conversation for the next few minutes. He was seriously confused and not exactly sure what his next move should be.

"_**I mean, is it a good idea for me to be moving in with him if I feel this way and he doesn't? Its only going to lead to heartbreak and it looks like it's my heart that will end up broken.**_"

After finishing his first cup of coffee, he poured himself another. It was days like this when a good cup of coffee seemed to ease his nerves. Finishing his second cup, he placed the now empty cup in the sink. He walked back to his bedroom, intent on finding something to wear. Walking inside he saw that Chad was still asleep.

"_**I don't think I have ever seen someone sleep that much! By the time he wakes, the day is mostly gone.**_" Ryan smiled to himself as he watched Chad sleep. He knew he didn't just like Chad. He knew that if given the chance, he could fall head over heals in love with him. That is, if he wasn't already on his way there. Sighing again, he walked to his closet. After deciding on an outfit, he silently dressed. There was no point in leaving the room. Chad was still sleeping, after all.

Finally dressed, he walked back towards the living room. Halfway there, they phone rang. When he answered, he smiled as he heard who was on the other line.

"Hello."

"Ryan, dear, how are you?" It was Gloria.

"Oh, hello, Gloria. I'm glad its you."

"What's wrong, honey? And don't lie, I know something is up. I just had the strongest sense that I should call and talk to you."

"I just have a lot of things on my mind, is all."

"Would it have anything to do with my son, perhaps?" She asked, as if she already knew the answer.

Ryan sighed before he answered.

"Yes, it does."

"Then talk to me, honey. Who knows more about Chad then his own mother? Has he done something?"

"In a way."

"Tell me, dear."

"Well, it was last night. After I got back from shopping with you. Chad was so happy when I told him the clothes were for him. He said he had never had anyone in his life do something that nice for him, for no reason. Except you that is. I asked him to model the outfits for me. After practically begging, he gave in and said he would."

"Ok, so, what happened after that?"

"Long story short, as we were getting ready for bed, he thanked me one more time for everything I had done for him. I told him he was more than welcome and then he kissed me."

Gloria was silent.

"You still there, Gloria?"

"Of course, Ryan dear. Is that all? I'm not sure I understand what's wrong with you. My son kissed you. You should be more than happy."

"But that's just it, Gloria, after he kissed me, he turned over and fell asleep." This time instead of hearing silence, Ryan could hear Gloria trying to hold back her laughter.

"Are you laughing at me?" He asked.

"Oh, sweetie! That's what is wrong with you? You're upset because he fell asleep?"

"Kinda."

"Ryan, there is something I think you should know about my son. While he may be gay, he is still a gentleman. He would never try anything on you without your permission first. If he doesn't think you like him that way, then there is no way he would, oh what is it you kids call it, make a move. He has far to much respect for you and for himself."

Ryan was floored. He hadn't seen it that way. Now he felt like a fool.

"But I do like him that way. I do have feelings for him."

"Does he know that? Because if he doesn't, then he wouldn't think of laying a finger on you in that way."

"But how do I know if he has feelings for me? Maybe he just thinks of me as his best friend or maybe a brother, a very pale brother, but still."

This time, Gloria laughed out loud.

"Chad was right."

"About what?"

"About how lame your attempts at joke telling are. Oh, I'm sorry, dear. I don't mean to laugh but when you get to be my age, very few things in life are truly funny anymore."

Ryan had no choice but to laugh. It was true. He couldn't tell a joke to save his life.

"Gloria, does Chad talk about me often to you?"

It was as if Ryan could see the smile on her face.

"All the time, dear. All the time. Now, I want you to get off this phone and go and wake my son. Tell him his mother is on the phone and would like to speak with him."

"Ok, Gloria. It might take a minute or two, you know how he can be first thing in the morning." Ryan placed the phone down on the table and walked back towards the bedroom. Chad was, indeed, still asleep. Walking to the bed, he gently shook his shoulders.

"Chad, wake up. You mom is on the phone. She wants to speak with you."

Chad's only response was a grunt. He pulled the blanket further up around his shoulders and fell back asleep. Again, Ryan tried waking him.

"Come on, Chad. You moms on the phone! She wants to talk to you. Wake up!" He shouted a little louder this time. Still not getting any response from Chad, he decided to step it up a notch. He walked down the hall to the bathroom. He filled a cup full of cold water. Walking back into the bedroom, Ryan had nothing but a smirk on his face. He knew Chad would get him back for this, but right now, he didn't care.

He walked over to the bed and spoke to Chad one more time.

"This is your last chance, Chad. Wake up." More grunting was all he got.

"Ok, don't say I didn't warn you." With that, Ryan poured the cup of cold water right on top of Chad's head. This woke him instantly.

Chad jumped out of the bed like he was on fire.

"RYAN! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Chad screamed, while Ryan laughed.

"You...wouldn't...wake...up!"

"SO YOU THOUGHT YOU'D POUR COLD WATER ON MY HEAD?" He was still yelling and Ryan was still laughing.

"Your...mom...is...on...the...phone!" Ryan laughed even harder at Chad's failed attempt at a growl. He could hear him mumbling under his breath as he walked out of the bedroom. Ryan followed him to the living room, where he was now on the phone with his mother, telling her exactly what Ryan had done.

"He actually poured water on my head!" While Ryan couldn't hear what Gloria was saying, from the look on Chad's face, she must have been siding with Ryan.

"But mom, it was cold water! Yeah, I know. But still..." Chad sighed and handed the phone to Ryan.

"I'm going to take a shower. A warm shower. She wants to talk to you now anyway."

Still laughing, he spoke to Gloria.

"Hello."

"Oh, Ryan! Sounds like you found the perfect way to wake him up."

"Seems like I did. And just so you know, I gave him fare warning before I did anything. He still wouldn't wake up."

"He'll get over it. Once he's out of the shower, he'll be laughing right along with us. But anyway, that's not the reason I called. I wanted to ask if you and Chad were free today?"

"Um, I guess we are. What did Chad say?"

"He said it was up to you."

"Then yeah, we're free. Why? Did you have something in mind?"

"Actually, some of the family are getting together today and I wanted Chad to bring you along so you could meet everyone."

Ryan was speechless.

"Um, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, how would they react to a gay kid? They don't know about Chad, do they?"

"No, honey, they don't know. But it shouldn't be a big deal. For the most part, they are open minded."

"Well, if you're sure about it. Then yeah, I guess we can come. What time and where?"

"Around 2:00pm should be fine. And its here at the house. You know they way." Again, Ryan could hear the smile on her face.

"Yeah, we do. See you then."

"Love you, dear."

"Love you too, Gloria." With that, they both hung up. It was around this time that Chad came walking out of the bedroom, now showered and fully dressed. In one of his new outfits, Ryan noticed. This made Ryan smile.

"So, I see you must not be too mad at me. You're wearing a new outfit."

"I'm not mad. But know this, I will get you back. You won't know when and you won't know where, but I'm gonna get you." Chad started laughing as soon as he finished talking. Ryan just rolled his eyes.

"So, I guess we are going to your house today. That cool with you? I mean, it is your family after all."

"Fine with me. It's been a while since I've seen a lot of them."

"Well, then hopefully today goes good."

"Yeah, me too. So, what time are we meeting everyone?"

"Your mom said two o'clock at the house. So, we have a little while before we need to leave. Seeing as we are both dressed and ready to go now, how are we head on down to the dinning hall and have some breakfast?" Chad's eyes lit up at the mention of food.

"Sounds good to me! Let's go." He grabbed Ryan's wrist and pulled him out the door.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Breakfast was wonder, as far as Chad was concerned. He ate everything sat down in front of him. He even tried some of Ryan's. Before long they were finished and just as Ryan and Chad were about to get up to leave, a voice stopped them.

"Ducky?" Ryan turned around to see his mother standing behind him. His eyes immediately turned cold.

"What are you doing here? And don't use that name. You lost that right a long time ago." Ryan had moved and was now standing beside Chad. He felt Chad's hand on the small of his back, offering comfort and support. He smiled at Chad. He turned back to face his mother again.

"Again I ask, what are you doing here?"

"Du...Ryan, I'm here to see you."

"Why? We have nothing to say to each other."

Looking at Chad, she spoke again.

"Um, I would rather we spoke alone." Believe it or not, Chad actually made a move to leave. Ryan, however, stopped him.

"No. Absolutely not. Whatever you want to say, you can say in front of Chad. He's been better to me than any of you people ever have. He and his mother are my family now." Ryan could see the hurt that flashed across her face at the mention of Chad's mother.

"Ryan, please, son. I just want to talk."

"Why now? Why not when father was yelling at me? Or when Sharpay was calling me all those nasty names? Why couldn't you speak up when father kicked me out of the house? Or when he was about to hit me? You never even opened you mouth! You know who stood up for me? Chad! He was the only one to take up for me! My own father hit him, while trying to hit me! And what were you doing in all of this? NOTHING! You stood there and let it all happen! You have no right to even be here right now."

"I'm so sorry. I know I made a mistake. But dear, you have to understand; you have just told us you were gay. All the hopes and dreams I had ever had for you were crushed right then."

Ryan scoffed at her.

"What hopes? What dreams? You mean getting married and having 2.5 kids and living in a house with a white picket fence! What makes you think I can't still give you that? Granted, you would be getting a son-in-law and not a daughter-in-law, but I can still marry! I can still have children! Hello, have you ever heard of adoption?"

"But Ryan, it's not the same. You have to understand..."

"That's where you are wrong. I don't have to understand anything. I no longer have to understand anything that comes from you or father or Thank God, even Sharpay! For all I care, you can all go to hell!" He shouted in her face. He could see she was on the verge of tears but he didn't care.

"Please, Ryan. Just listen to me."

"No, I'm done here. Chad and I have plans today. Plans with Gloria. We have to be going now or we'll be late. Goodbye, _mother_." He took Chad's hand and left the dinning hall.

He left his mother in tears but he didn't care. She was no longer a part of his life now. That chapter of his life was closed. He was now on his way to opening a new one.

One with Chad and Gloria. And he couldn't be happier.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you though! I decided to go with some drama in this chapter. Did it fit? Reviews are the only way of letting me know! You know the drill! Next chapter will be up tomorrow night. Until then, Tootles:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Take Me There**

**Chapter 15**

**A/N: I am so glad everyone liked the last chapter! I was a little bit afraid of what some might say, seeing as I had Ryan completely go off on his mom. And I huge THANK YOU to all of my reviewers! It is now over 200 reviews! I can't believe it! Hope you all enjoy this chapter:)**

_Previously..._

_"What hopes? What dreams? You mean getting married and having 2.5 kids and living in a house with a white picket fence! What makes you think I can't still give you that? Granted, you would be getting a son-in-law and not a daughter-in-law, but I can still marry! I can still have children! Hello, have you ever heard of adoption?"_

_"But Ryan, it's not the same. You have to understand..."_

_"That's where you are wrong. I don't have to understand anything. I no longer have to understand anything that comes from you or father or Thank God, even Sharpay! For all I care, you can all go to hell!" He shouted in her face. He could see she was on the verge of tears but he didn't care._

_"Please, Ryan. Just listen to me."_

_"No, I'm done here. Chad and I have plans today. Plans with Gloria. We have to be going now or we'll be late. Goodbye, mother." He took Chad's hand and left the dinning hall._

_He left his mother in tears but he didn't care. She was no longer a part of his life now. That chapter of his life was closed. He was now on his way to opening a new one. _

_One with Chad and Gloria. And he couldn't be happier._

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

It was as if by walking outside into the warm, summer air that the reality of the situation hit Ryan with full force. He gasped and staggered backwards. If Chad hadn't been standing behind him, he would have hit the ground. Panicking, Chad lowered Ryan to the floor.

"Ryan, what's wrong? Are you ok?" He asked, frantically.

Instead of answering Chad, Ryan continued to gasp. He was starting to shake now. Chad was scared. He had no clue what was going on.

"Ry, please, tell me what's wrong? Breath, Ryan, breath!" Chad was almost screaming now. He was starting to draw attention to himself and Ryan now. Before he knew it Mr. Fulton was running towards them.

"Mr. Danforth, what's going on here? Why is Mr. Evans on the floor?"

"I don't know, Mr. Fulton. One minute he was fine and the next he was gasping for breath and shaking."

Looking down at Ryan, Mr. Fulton spoke again.

"Ryan, can you speak to us please. Tell us what's wrong. We are trying to help you."

"Can't...breath..." Was all he could say. Chad started panicking even more now. He dropped to his knees and pulled Ryan into him. Looking up to Mr. Fulton, Chad spoke.

"He's having a panic attack! Get him some water! Now!" Mr. Fulton took of running faster than Chad had ever seen him run before. He turned his attention back to Ryan.

"Ryan, look at me! Look at me and listen to my voice!" After a few more seconds, Ryan's startled eyes made contact with Chad's. He had tears in his eyes now. Still gasping for breath, he clutched onto Chad's shirt.

"Help...breath...can't...hurts." Again, all he could manage were small words in-between gasps for breath. Chad placed both hands on either side of Ryan's face. He spoke again, in a calming voice.

"Listen to me, Ryan. This is just a panic attack. You can overcome it. Do not let this defeat you. You are stronger than this. Now breath with me." As Chad would take a breath and let it out, he wanted Ryan to do the same. Instead of listening to Chad, Ryan only started panicking more. This scared Chad. He knew how bad panic attacks could get. He also knew that Ryan could breath through this. He just needed him to calm down.

"Please, Ryan, listen to me. I'm trying to help you but I need you to stay calm. Watch me breath. When I breathe in, you breathe in, when I breathe out, you breathe out. Watch me." Again Chad tried to get Ryan to follow his breathing. After a few more seconds, it seemed like Ryan was finally calming down. His breathing steadied out and he was no longer gasping.

"Chad..." Was all he said.

"No, Ry. Don't speak. Just breath." Still he wanted Ryan to take slow, calming breaths. After a few more minutes of this and seeing that Ryan was going to be fine, Chad pulled him into a hug.

"Don't do that to me, Ryan! You scared me! I thought I was going to lose you!" Chad was rambling. Ryan wasn't even sure if Chad knew what he was saying. They held onto each other until Mr. Fulton came running back. He was panting as he stopped in front of the boys. He handed Chad the glass of water.

"Here, Ry, take a small sip. Not too much." He helped Ryan take a few small drinks. Seeing that Ryan was all right now, Mr. Fulton told Chad to take care of him and make sure he rested. After saying this, he walked away. Sighing as he went. Chad turned his attention back to Ryan and saw that he was crying.

"Ryan, what's wrong? Are you having trouble breathing again?" This time it was Chad who started to panic first.

Coughing, Ryan answered.

"No..uh, no. It's not that." He sniffed.

"Then what is it? Please, Ryan, tell me." Chad pleaded with him.

"I was so cruel to her."

Chad was somewhat puzzled by this.

"What? Ryan, what are you talking about?"

"She's my mother and I treated her like she was a stranger. How could I do that? I stooped to their level. Oh God, Chad, what have I done?"

"Ryan, slow down and explain to me what you mean."

"I didn't even let her talk. I just started yelling at her. Did you see the look on her face? She was devastated. And I caused it. I caused my mother so much pain." Chad only listened as Ryan spoke.

"I treated her no better than father and Sharpay treated me. If she didn't hate me before, she does now. Why couldn't I just let her talk? Why did I have to be so mean? Chad, what have I done?" He looked to Chad, tears running down his cheeks. Chad finally spoke.

"Ryan, she deserved it. You were right in everything you said. She didn't take up for you. When your dad and Sharpay were treating you as though you weren't worthy of them, what did she do? Nothing! She stood there and said absolutely nothing! All she had to do was open her mouth. Say something, anything, but did she? No. I say you have nothing to be sorry for. She is the one who should be begging you to forgive her."

"But what if that's what she wanted? I didn't give her the chance to talk! For all I know, she came here today to apologize for the way she has been acting. I don't know because I wouldn't let her speak."

"Ryan, calm down. You're gonna send yourself into another panic state." Ryan seemed to listen to Chad. He stopped talking and started taking deep breaths again. Turning to Chad, he apologized.

"Chad, I'm so sorry."

"For what? For having a panic attack? That is not something you need to apologize for. I'm just glad you're ok now. You had me scared there for a minute." Chad smiled at Ryan and pulled him into a hug. After a minute or so, they pulled apart.

"But seriously, Chad, what am I going to do about my mother? I mean, now that I think about it, she never did anything. Except, maybe not doing anything in this situation is just as bad. Oh, I'm so confused." He hung his head. Chad lifted his head back up to meet his eyes.

"Whatever you decide to do, know that I am right behind you. If you choose to try and talk to your mom then I'll be there for you. But if you decide it's not worth it, I'll be there as well. Its up too you." Chad smiled. For the first time since breakfast, Ryan smiled as well. Looking down at his watch, he saw that it was now 1:36pm. He gasped again.

"Chad, we are going to be late! We have to be at the house in like less than half an hour!"

"Dude, chill. You just had a panic attack. Calm down. Are you sure you even still want to go? I know mom would understand if you decided you wanted to stay here and rest up."

"I'm fine now. I want to go. It will help take my mind off of things. Now come on! Let's go before we are way too fashionably late." Chad rolled his eyes at Ryan's over dramatic view of things. They walked silently to Chad's car. All the way, Chad kept his arm around Ryan's shoulder.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

The first thing Ryan noticed when they arrived at Chad's house was the amount of cars that were parked along the drive.

"Chad! I thought your mom said it was only going to be a few of your family members! This looks like everyone and then some!"

Chad laughed.

"Yeah, I guess mom forgot to mention that we had kind of a big family."

"How...what...I CAN'T DO THIS!"

Again, Chad laughed.

"Calm down. And yes you can. Since when has a large crowd ever stopped you before? Hello! You are Mr. Drama King!"

"Damnit, I hate it when you're right."

"I'm always right, so you may as well get used to it." Ryan smacked Chad in the back of the head. Laughing, they got out of the car and made their way into the house. Once inside, Chad was bombarded with family members coming up to him and hugging him. Ryan stepped back away from all the madness.

That's when Gloria spotted him. She made her way over to him.

"Ryan, dear! I'm so glad you could make it!" She pulled him into a hug, which he gladly returned.

"Hi, Gloria."

"Oh, enough with the 'Gloria' nonsense. I've already told you to call me mom. That is, only if your comfortable with it." She smiled at him. It seemed to warm him from the inside out.

"Ok, mom. It might take some getting used to, but I think I can handle it." He smiled at her.

"So, how are things going with you and my son?" She asked, getting right to the point. Before he could respond, Chad came running back over. He was looking at Ryan, with a panic state.

"Oh God, Ryan, I turned around and you were gone! I freaked! Are you ok?" Chad asked, in such a rush his mother almost didn't catch it all.

Ryan rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine, Chad. You were busy with your family, so I just hung back. I'm fine, Chad, really."

"What are you boys talking about?" Gloria asked, not understanding why Chad would freak out.

"Mom, Ryan had a panic attack today at the country club." Chad stated.

Gloria went into 'Mother Overdrive'. She started checking Ryan over, making sure he was indeed fine.

"Oh my goodness, honey! Are you ok? What happened? Did you hurt yourself?"

"I'm fine, mom. It was just a slight panic attack. I had a run in with my mother and I kinda lost it afterwards."

"Oh, honey. I'm so sorry. Are you ok now?"

"I'm fine. You'll be happy to know that Chad took care of me. He calmed me down. Actually, now that I think about it, he basically saved my life."

"Oh, my babies!" She exclaimed, pulling both Chad and Ryan into a crushing hug.

"Mom...can't...breath!" Chad gasped out.

"Oh, sorry! It just, I'm so proud of you Chad! And you, Ryan, I'm so glad you're ok!" She had tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Oh, don't cry. Everything is all right now. I promise." Ryan smiled at her. It seemed to calm her. She changed the subject.

"So, Ryan, are you ready to meet the family? I know that they are ready to meet you. Come along boys. We have people to meet!" She began pulling them towards the backdoor. Once the reached the door, she took them outside, where all the family was. Some were eating, some were talking, and others were sitting, talking and eating at the same time.

"Excuse me everyone! Can I have you attention?"

To Ryan's utter embarrassment, Gloria pulled him forward.

"Everyone this is Ryan Evans. He is now living with Chad and myself. Ryan, this is the family. Say hello."

"Um, hello everyone." He blushed. Turning around, he saw that Chad was trying to hold back his laughter. He stuck his tongue out at him.

"Come along Ryan. Let me introduce you to some of the family."

Chad must have thought he was getting out of it, he was however, very wrong.

"CHAD! Come along dear. You can't leave Ryan all alone." While Gloria and Ryan were smiling, Chad was scowling.

They stopped in front of an elderly woman. She must have been getting up there in age. Ryan guessed she was somewhere in her 70's.

"Ryan, this is my mother, Edna, mom this is Ryan. You remember me telling you about him, don't you? Ryan, this is my mother, Chad's grandmother, Edna."

Edna smiled at Ryan as she made her way to him. She stopped in front of him, looking him from head to toe. It was as if she was taking him in. Finally, she spoke.

"So this is the famous Ryan. You know son, my daughter and grandson can't seem to stop talking about you. You must be something pretty special to them." She smiled at Ryan and pulled him into a hug.

"_**Now I see where Gloria gets it from. She's just like her mother.**_"

"Hello, Edna. Its nice to meet you."

"Oh, such a gentleman. Seems my grandson did good in finding you." At Edna's words, Ryan's smile grew even bigger.

"Thank you, ma'am. I have to say though, I think I did pretty good myself." Ryan turned to see that Chad was now blushing. It felt good to turn the tables on Chad.

For the next hour or so, Gloria took Ryan around, introducing him to the rest of the family. He met Aunts and Uncles, Nieces and Nephews, Cousins upon Cousins. He met Gloria's younger brother and his wife. They all seemed like such a lovely family. He smiled as he thought of them as his family now. Even though this might be the only time he would ever see some of these people, he was still happy to know that they were there.

As the day went on, they ate and talked. Ryan found that he had a lot in common with some of Chad's cousins. There were even a few that were in their school's Drama classes. That made Ryan smile.

The later it got, the more people started to leave. By the time nightfall rolled around, Chad, Ryan and Gloria were all that remained. After saying goodbye to the last guest, Gloria made her way back into the house. She smiled as she walked into the living room. Chad and Ryan were sitting down on the couch, both laying on one another for support.

"You boys seem tired." She said

They looked at her, almost to the point of rolling their eyes.

"DUH!" They said at the same time. This caused her to laugh.

"How about you both stay here for the night? It's getting kind of late and I don't really want you driving back if you are this tired."

The boys looked at one another. Ryan spoke.

"Thanks, Gloria. That would be great. I'm so tired, I don't know if I can even make it up the stairs, let alone all the way to the car."

Without warning, Chad scooped Ryan up into his arms. Ryan screamed.

"CHAD! Put me down! What are you doing?"

"You said you were tired. I'm taking you to bed. Duh."

Chad walked to his mother and kissed her on the cheek. Ryan did the same.

"Night, mom." They said at the same time.

"Goodnight, my sweet boys. Sleep tight."

With that, Chad made his way upstairs. Stopping outside his bedroom, he opened the door. Making his way inside, he looked down to see that Ryan had fallen asleep. He smiled as he placed Ryan on the bed. He took his shoes off. As well as his pants and shirt. Ryan always slept in his boxers anyway. Stepping back, Chad began taking his clothes off as well. Getting down to his boxers, he climbed into bed.

Looking over at Ryan, he placed a small kiss on his forehead.

"Night, Ry."

Both boys slept like they had never slept before.

**A/N: Another chapter down. How did everyone like it? Review and let me know. As always, the next chapter will be up tomorrow! Until then, Tootles:)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Take Me There**

**Chapter 16**

_Previously..._

_With that, Chad made his way upstairs. Stopping outside his bedroom, he opened the door. Making his way inside, he looked down to see that Ryan had fallen asleep. He smiled as he placed Ryan on the bed. He took his shoes off. As well as his pants and shirt. Ryan always slept in his boxers anyway. Stepping back, Chad began taking his clothes off as well. Getting down to his boxers, he climbed into bed._

_Looking over at Ryan, he placed a small kiss on his forehead._

_"Night, Ry." _

_Both boys slept like they had never slept before. _

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

The first thing Ryan realized when he woke the next morning was that he was not in his bed at Lava Springs. The second thing he noticed was that he was not alone. Opening on eye, he saw that Chad was wrapped around him, one arm underneath him with the other around his waist. Both legs were tangled with his own. He was snoring. Something Ryan had discovered to be unusually cute when it was coming from Chad.

Thinking back, Ryan remembered what had happened yesterday. He remembered yelling at his mother, having a panic attack, Chad calming him down. He also remembered meeting Chad's family and feeling the love from all of them. He laughed to himself when he remembered Chad had carried him to bed the night before. Suddenly realizing he was in nothing but his boxers, he blushed.

"_**Chad must have taken my clothes off once he got me to bed. How sweet of him.**_" Ryan thought as he continued to lie in bed, with Chad draped on top of him. "_**I really do need to get up. It must be getting late into the day by now. I haven't slept like that in a very long time. I just feel so comfortable here. Well, since this is my new home now, I guess I should.**_"

Carefully untangling himself from Chad, Ryan got out of bed. He found an old pair of Chad's sweats and threw them on. He decided on going without a shirt. It was just to hot for one. Glancing back at the bed, Ryan saw that Chad was still fast asleep, now clinging to Ryan's pillow. He smiled at the image Chad was making. He looked so peaceful. Sighing, Ryan made his way downstairs.

Halfway down the stairs, Ryan caught a whiff of freshly brewing coffee. He smiled as he walked the rest of the way to the kitchen. Once there, he saw the Gloria was awake and cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, Gloria." He must have startled her because she jumped slightly. Turning around, she smiled when she saw Ryan.

"Oh, hello, dear. Did you have a nice sleep?" She was the exact opposite of Chad in the mornings. Where she was happy and alert, Chad was grumpy and out of it.

"I haven't slept that good in a long time." He smiled.

"Oh, and did my son have anything to do with it?" She winked as she spoke.

"Maybe." Ryan blushed. Gloria laughed.

Walking away from the stove, Gloria had a plate full of bacon, eggs, sausage, and biscuits. She placed the plate in front of Ryan.

"Eat up, dear. You are far to skinny for my liking."

Ryan looked like a fish out of water. He didn't think he had ever seen this much food for just one person.

"Gloria, there is no way I can eat all of this! Its way too much!"

"Nonsense! You look like you could use a good home cooked meal. More than one actually. Now, I don't want to hear it, eat up." She pushed the plate further to him. Turning to the refrigerator, she pulled a jug of orange juice from it. Pouring a glass, she sat it down in front of Ryan.

"Now, how about we talk while you eat. There are a few things I have been meaning to talk to you about."

Ryan had just taken a bit of his eggs when Gloria spoke. He nearly choked. She patted him on the back.

"Sweetie, its nothing bad. I promise. You have nothing to get choked up over."

He took a drink of his juice, helping wash the eggs down.

"What kind of things did you want to talk about?" He asked, nervously.

"First off, I want to talk about yesterday. When Chad said you had a panic attack, it scared me. Have you ever had a panic attack before?"

"I used to have them all the time when I was younger. Yesterday was the first one I have had a quite a few years."

"And do you know what set it off?"

"Yeah. It was after I had screamed at my mother."

"Why did you yell at her?"

"I don't know. I guess everything had just caught up with me. Thinking about it now, I know she never really did anything. And while I still think that was just as bad as the way father treated me, I see that she was the only one not talking down to me. I was just so angry. At father and Sharpay and at her for not taking up for me. She just stood there. She never spoke up or tried to get father to calm down. She just did nothing."

"Oh, honey. I am so sorry you have to go through all of this. I would never wish it on anyone and you of all people do not deserve it."

"Thanks for saying that. It means a lot."

"How do you feel about your mother now? After you've calmed down and thought it through?"

"I'm not as mad anymore. I want to talk to her again. And this time, I will listen to what she has to say."

Gloria smiled at Ryan.

"I'm very proud of you, Ryan dear. It takes a lot of courage to do what you are talking about doing. What about your father and Sharpay?"

"I have nothing for them. I want nothing to do with them. They can't treat me like they have and expect me to come crawling back, begging them to love me again."

"Again, I will have to agree. Especially after Mr. Evans hit my son. As far as I can see, he isn't worth anyone's time."

Ryan looked down at the mention of Chad.

"What's wrong, dear?"

"I'm so sorry, Gloria."

Puzzled, she asked why.

"If it wasn't for me, Chad never would have gotten hit."

"Oh, honey. He was only doing what he thought he should. He can handle a lot more than people think. He was taking up for a friend, someone he cares deeply for. I hope you know that."

"I do, Gloria. But how does he care for me? I mean, am I just a good friend? A brother type? What? I don't think I have ever been so confused in my life."

"Sweetheart, love will do that to you. And I think you know Chad sees you as more than a friend."

"Sometimes I think he does and other times, I think he only sees me as a charity case."

"No, Ryan. You know better than that! My son loves you. He may not realize it yet, but I know he does. Just give him some time. He's never been in a relationship before, so he's new to all these feelings he is experiencing. Have patience with him"

"I'm trying but sometimes it can get so hard." Ryan blushed ay his choice of words. Gloria only smiled.

"How long have you and Chad been sharing a bed?"

"For about a week now."

"And how do you feel when you wake up in the morning wrapped in Chad's arms?"

"Loved."

"Then there you have it. Just wait. I know my son. He has feelings for you. Very deep feelings. And I know your feelings are just as strong."

"I'm in love with him." Ryan smiled as he admitted it.

"I know, dear. I know." She patted his hand as she spoke.

Ryan went back to eating his breakfast. It was by far the best home cooked meal he had ever had. Gloria was an awesome cook. He knew he was going to be gaining a lot of pounds when he moved in. He couldn't wait.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Back upstairs, Chad was just waking up. Groaning, he rolled over, hoping to still feel Ryan, but sadly found nothing but pillow. Opening his eyes, he looked to the bedside clock. It was almost 10:00am.

"_**Still way to early to get up.**_"

Pulling the blanket over his head, Chad went back to sleep.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

In the kitchen, Ryan was just finishing his second glass of juice. Getting up, he placed his empty plate and glass in the sink. Gloria was coming back into the kitchen just as Ryan was making his way out.

"Oh Ryan, dear. How about we sit in the living room and talk some more. Only if you want too. I don't want to make you talk about something you don't want to get into."

"That's fine. I like talking with you. I could never talk to my parent this way. Its a good change of pace."

Walking into the living room, they sat down on the couch. Ryan pulled a small afghan from the chair and wrapped it around his bare shoulders. Gloria smiled.

"Not that I'm trying to be nosy or anything, but I have been wondering something." Ryan spoke to Gloria.

"Ask away dear. I have no secrets. You are family now. We share everything."

"I was wondering about Chad's father."

"What about him, dear?"

"How could he leave you and Chad like he did? I don't understand. With my family, it all makes sense. But I see how accepting you are of Chad, and even me, and then Chad says he left only a week after Chad came out."

"That's true, dear. He did. But I'm about to tell you something Chad doesn't even know."

For the next half an hour, Gloria tells Ryan about her decision to tell Roger to leave. She explains the fight they had the night of Chad's coming out.

"I just can't believe he would leave you both. He must be out of his mind."

Gloria chuckles.

"Yes, dear, I believe he just might be."

"Now, back to you. What are you going to do about getting together with my son?"

Ryan's jaw dropped.

"Close your mouth, its not very fetching." She laughed.

"What do mean, what am I going to do? I'm not going to do anything."

"But dearie, if you wait for my son, you may be waiting for a while. He's not the type to make the first move. You need to do something to get him to turn his full attention to you."

"Like what? What can I do?"

"I think I may know the perfect thing. Why don't you throw Chad a surprise birthday party?"

"Birthday? His birthday is coming up?"

"Yes, it is."

"Ok, then, when is it?"

"Tomorrow." She stated. Again, his jaw dropped.

"How can I put together a birthday in less than a day? Its not possible!"

"Calm down. And yes it is."

"But Gloria..."

"No buts. I have complete faith in you. Now, I've made you a list of all his likes and dislikes. A major thing to remember, Chad is allergic to chocolate."

"Really?"

"Yes, now, take the list. Make some calls. I know from hearing Chad talk about it before, that you know what you're doing when it comes to planning a party."

"Well, I guess so."

"Good. Now, I want you to take my car keys and do whatever kind of errands you need to do."

"Your car? You can't be serious!"

"Of course I am. Now, go get dressed. You have a long day ahead of you. Here's my cell number. Call me if you need anything. Oh and I almost forgot, here is my credit card. Its all on me." She smiled as she placed the car keys and credit card in his hands. She turned and left the room.

"_**What have I gotten myself into?**_" He groaned thinking of the long day ahead of him. Then, almost as if a light bulb flashed over his head, Ryan smiled.

"_**I know the perfect birthday gift. Oh, I just know Chad will love it!**_"

Ryan jumped off the couch and ran upstairs. Quickly and silently, he dressed and ran back downstairs.

"I'm leaving now, Gloria. I'll be back later!"

"Be careful, dear and have a good day!" She yelled back, just as he was walking out the door.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Ryan had only been at it for an hour and already he was lost. There was so much to planning a party and he only had a few short hours to get things ready. He knew what he had to do. He was only hoping it wouldn't come to this. He had no choice. He took out his cell phone and dialed a number he had hoped he would never have to call. After only two rings, someone answered.

"Hello?"

"_**I guess it's now or never.**_"

"Hey, Troy, its Ryan."

"Ryan? Uh, hey man. What's up?"

"Well, I kinda need your help."

"Me? You need my help? With what?"

"I take it you know that tomorrow is Chad's birthday?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Well, Gloria has asked me to plan a surprise party for him."

"No way." Ryan could have sworn he heard Troy chuckle.

"Yes. And I'm lost. I need help and you're his best friend. So, can you help me? Please?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely. Where are you?"

"Uh, I'm at the party store next to the mall. Can you meet me here?"

"Yeah, no problem. How about I call Gabi and see if she can tag along and help?"

"YES! Uh, I mean, yeah, that sounds good. I will take as much help as I can get."

"No prob, Ryan. We'll be there in like twenty minutes."

"Thanks, Troy. I really appreciate it."

"Your welcome. Anyone who means as much to Chad as you do, well, how can I say no, right?"

"Uh, yeah. So, see you soon?"

"Yeah, see ya." With that, they both hung up.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Back at the house, Gloria decided to take it upon herself to make a much-needed phone call. She dialed the number and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello, Evans' residence."

"Yes, hello, may I speak with Mrs. Evans, please?"

"This is she, may I ask who is calling?"

"This is Mrs. Danforth. Gloria. Chad's mother."

Gloria was met with silence on the other end of the line.

"Hello, Mrs. Evans, are you still there?"

"Um, yes, I am. Sorry about that."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. Now, I am calling on Ryan's behalf."

"My son? What about him?"

"I thought it important to inform you that after your confrontation with Ryan yesterday morning, he had a sever panic attack."

"Oh, no, my Ducky! Is he alright?"

"Yes, ma'am. He's fine. Thanks to my son. Now, I am only going to ask this once and I would like it if you told me the truth."

"Yes?"

"The reason you wanted to speak with Ryan yesterday, did it have anything to do with wanting to apologize to him for the way you treated him? I am not concerned with his father and sister and neither is he, but after yesterday, he was devastated once he realized how he had spoken to you. Now, do you wish to have a relationship with your son? Even though he is gay."

"I love my so no matter what, Mrs. Danforth. Whether he is gay, straight or whatever else a young boy can be. I only want him to be happy. I am ashamed of how I treated him. I should have spoken up when his father was treating him the way he did. I will be forever sorry that I didn't. I only want my son back."

Gloria smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now, if you would like to speak with Ryan, how about you stop by the house tomorrow evening. He is planning a party for my son and I know he would love to have you here."

"That sounds lovely."

Gloria gave her directions to the house. She told her to be there around six. It would be a surprise for Ryan.

"Thank you, Gloria. I will be forever grateful. I shall see you all tomorrow."

With that, they disconnected their phone conversation.

Gloria wasn't expecting anyone to have heard her phone conversation, so it was a surprise when Chad's voice sounded out through the room.

"Mom, did I just hear you right? Were you talking to Ryan's mom?"

"Um, yes."

"Ok, why?"

"I spoke with Ryan this morning. I know he wants to speak with her, so I called and set it up. She will be stopping by tomorrow. Don't tell Ryan, it's a surprise."

"Oh, it sure will be. So, where is Ryan anyways?" Chad yawned as he spoke.

"He had some errands to run. He said he would be back later. There is some left over breakfast in the kitchen. What Ryan didn't eat, that is. Go and eat."

Chad walked away towards the kitchen. He never saw the large smile that covered his mother's face.

"_**Ryan isn't the only one in for a surprise tomorrow, sweetie. Just you wait and see. Tomorrow is going to be full of surprises.**_"

Gloria had no idea just how right she was.

**A/N: So, did you all like it? I hope so. Next chapter will be Chad's party. Along with Ryan, Troy and Gabi's shopping adventure..lol. There will also be a few surprises for everyone! Stay tuned to find out who and what! Like always, review and let me know what you thought! Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Until then, Tootles:)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Take Me There**

**Chapter 17**

**A/N: Ok, so I hope everyone likes this chapter. I wanted to fit a lot of stuff in it and I think I did an ok job. I wanted Ryan and Troy's shopping spree, Chad's party, Ryan's gift for Chad and Ryan's mother to be the main parts. Did I do ok? It turned out to be an extra long chapter. You like? Review and let me know. On with the story...**

**Warning: THIS CHAPTER IS LONG! HOPE THAT'S OK:)**

_Previously..._

_Gloria wasn't expecting anyone to have heard her phone conversation, so it was a surprise when Chad's voice sounded out through the room._

_"Mom, did I just hear you right? Were you talking to Ryan's mom?"_

_"Um, yes."_

_"Ok, why?"_

_"I spoke with Ryan this morning. I know he wants to speak with her, so I called and set it up. She will be stopping by tomorrow. Don't tell Ryan, it's a surprise."_

_"Oh, it sure will be. So, where is Ryan anyways?" Chad yawned as he spoke. _

_"He had some errands to run. He said he would be back later. There is some left over breakfast in the kitchen. What Ryan didn't eat, that is. Go and eat."_

_Chad walked away towards the kitchen. He never saw the large smile that covered his mother's face._

_"__**Ryan isn't the only one in for a surprise tomorrow, sweetie. Just you wait and see. Tomorrow is going to be full of surprises.**__"_

_Gloria had no idea just how right she was._

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Exactly twenty minutes after calling Troy, Ryan was surprised when he saw that they were on time. He breathed a sigh of relief. Looking at them, he noticed that Gabriella had a huge smile on her face, Troy on the other hand, looked like he would rather be anywhere but here. Ryan couldn't blame him. They had so much to do in such a short amount of time.

"Ryan, hi!" Gabi practically squealed. He hugged him as soon as she saw him. Troy only smiled.

"Hey, Ryan." Troy said.

"You guys have no idea how lost I am! I mean, how can she think it possible to plan a surprise party that is tomorrow!" Ryan was having fits. He noticed that Troy was indeed trying to hold back his laughter, just like he had been on the phone.

"Troy! This is not funny!"

"Dude, it so is!"

"He's your best friend, now help me!"

"Dude, you like _like_ him, its only fare that you plan his party."

Ryan's jaw dropped.

"I _what _him?" He asked, still not believing what Troy had said.

"Ryan, its kind of obvious that you like Chad. I mean, Troy and I both saw it that day at the country club."

"And you're ok with it?" He asked, almost afraid of what they would say. Suffice to say he was stunned when Troy laughed.

"Man, come on! We aren't like Zeke. If you like Chad and he likes you, which we think he does, and you make each other happy, then who are we to stop you guys?" Ryan was shocked that this was coming from Troy. He couldn't believe he was hearing this. They were basically giving him permission to be with Chad.

"Thanks you guys. It means a lot that you would say that. I know we aren't really friends, but you mean a lot to Chad. He'll be happy to know you feel that way." Ryan turned to walk away when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he saw that it was Troy who had stopped him. He had a smile on his face. Somehow, this made Ryan feel slightly better.

"Ryan, listen. Gabi and I just wanted to say we're sorry."

"For what?" Ryan asked.

"We know we haven't always treated like a friend. Truthfully, it's our fault. We never gave you a chance. We would really like to change that. You're good guy and we see how Chad looks at you. If he sees something special in you, then there's no doubt he's right. So, what do you say? Friends?" Troy held his hand out to Ryan, waiting and hoping he would take it. After only a few seconds, he did. Ryan took Troy's hand and shook it. He smiled. Gabriella hugged him again, instead of a handshake.

"So, enough with all this mushy crap, how about we do what we came for?"

"SHOPPING!" Gabriella shouted. Troy and Ryan both groaned. It was going to be a very long day.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Back at home Chad was beginning to worry about Ryan. He hadn't seen or spoken to him since last night. When he asked his mother, she had told him that he had some errands to run and would be back soon.

"MOM!" Chad yelled. Gloria came rushing into the living room expecting to hind the house on fire.

"What? What's wrong? Where's the fire?"

"There's no fire. Why would there be a fire?"

"There had better be a fire. Or else you have some explaining to do."

"Why?"

"For yelling at me like the house was on fire, that's why!"

Chad only laughed at his mother. She was a character. That was one of the things he loved about her so much.

"Sorry about that. Its just, well, I'm bored."

"Ok, so call one of your friends. I assume you still have some?"

"Well, of course I do."

"So, then call Troy or something and see if he wants to play some ball."

"Yeah, I guess I can do that." Chad jumped from the couch and grabbed the phone. Dialing the number, he waited for Troy to answer. When he did, he was startled to hear someone laughing in the background.

"Hey, Chad. What's up?"

"Hey, Troy. Dude, I'm bored. Wanna hang out?"

"Uh, what about Ryan? I thought you and he were like joined at the hip or something? Ow, damnit, that hurt!"

"What hurt? Troy, what are you talking about?"

"Um, nothing. Listen man, I'm kinda busy right now. So, how about I give you a call later and we can hang then. Cool? See ya." Not waiting for Chad's reply, Troy hung up.

"What in the world?" Chad said out loud to no one in particular.

"MOM!" He yelled again.

Gloria came rushing back into the living room.

"Chad, if you tell me there isn't a fire this time, it is soo on!" Freaked out by the way his mother was acting, he spoke quietly.

"Um, I just wanted to say, uh, I love you." He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his mother smile.

"Aw, baby, I love you too, but I'm in the middle of something, so no more interruptions unless it's an emergency, ok?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Such a good boy." He heard her say as she was walking away.

"Damnit, I'm still bored."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"What did you hit me for? That hurt!" Troy screamed at Ryan.

"Attached at the hip! We are so not!" Ryan shot back.

"Yes, you so are!"

"No, we aren't!" Gabriella decided to jump in before this got out of hand.

"Boys, we don't have time for this. We still have a lot of shopping to do. So, Ryan apologize for hitting Troy."

"But..."

"Not buts, apologize, now." She was putting her foot down.

"Sorry Troy."

Troy snickered. Gabi turned to face him.

"Now, Troy, tell Ryan you are sorry for what you said about him and Chad." Troy's jaw hit the floor.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Now, do it before I lose my patients."

"Sorry Ryan."

"Good, now let's go." She turned to walk away. Troy and Ryan followed, both sulking. Looking at one another, they mouthed the same thing.

"Women."

"I heard that!" Gabi yelled.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

After what seemed like forever, they were actually done. Ryan couldn't believe it, but they were finished with their shopping.

"Hey thanks guy. I would so still be shopping for stuff if it wasn't for you."

"No problem, Ry. Glad we could help." Hearing Troy call him 'Ry' was defiantly something he would have to get used to, but it wasn't so bad.

"So, do you understand how things are going to go tomorrow?"

"Yeah. You want me to call Chad tonight and make plans with him tomorrow. Do whatever I can to keep him out of the house til six. That sound about right?"

"Yes. Now, Gabi, you are going to bring Taylor and Kelsi over to help get everything ready, right?"

She smiled at him.

"Yep. We will be there at ten am sharp."

"Good. Then it looks like we are all set. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye, Ryan."

"See ya, dude." With that, they all parted ways. Troy taking Gabriella home and Ryan going back to his house.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Having left everything with Gabriella, Ryan was empty handed when he walked in the front door that evening. Something that Chad found very suspicious.

"RYAN! Man, where have you been? I've been bored out of my mind all freaking day."

Ryan only laughed. Chad was so cute when he was pouting.

"I had some things I needed to take care of. That's all."

"Oh, well, I would have gone with you. You know that."

"I know, but you were sleeping so good, I didn't want to wake you. Next time, I will."

"Sounds good. So, wanna hang out?" Chad asked all excited like.

"Chad, I'm just so tired. Right now all I want to do is take a nice hot shower and go to bed."

"Oh."

"Maybe tomorrow. We can do something together. Sounds good?"

"Yeah. That's fine. You go ahead and go to bed. You look worn out."

"Oh, you have to idea. I'll see you in the morning. Night, Chad."

"Yeah, night Ry." As Ryan made his way up the stairs, Chad swore under his breath.

"I'm still freaking bored."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Ryan's alarms went off at eight am the next morning. He smiled to himself.

"_**Its Chad's birthday. I hope he likes everything. And I believe I have the perfect gift. If he doesn't know how I feel about him after he gets my gift, then he really is a lunk-head basketball man. Oh well, guess its time to get up.**_"

Rolling over and once again detangling himself from Chad, he took off to the bathroom. He needed a nice hot shower to wake him up. Not long after Ryan woke, Chad woke up. He was only awake because for some ungodly reason Ryan had set the damn alarm. He didn't have much time to think on it because his cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Chad, hey, what's up?"

"Man, I'm trying to sleep."

"Dude, you sleep way to much as it is. Now, get your lazy ass up and meet me at my house. We are so gonna hang today."

"Isn't it a little early?"

"Its never to early to play basketball. Now, get your ass out of that bed and come on. That is, if you can pull yourself away from Ryan for longer than a nano second."

"'Nano-second'? Troy, were do you get these words?"

"Blame Gabriella. It's all her man. Now, come on. Meet me outside in half an hour." Troy hung up before Chad could protest anymore. Sighing, he rolled out of bed. Just as he was about to walk into the bathroom, the door opened and a very wet, half naked Ryan came walking out.

"Oh, hey Chad. What are you doing up so early?"

"Well, for starters, your alarm clock."

"Oops, sorry."

"And secondly, Troy called. He wants to hang or some shit."

"Oh, well have a good time." Ryan turned to walk away. Chad watched him as he walked. After a moment, he discovered he now had a slight problem.

"Oh well, nothing a nice wank in the shower won't fix."

After dressing and making his way down stairs, Ryan called Gabi.

"Hey. Everything a go?"

"Yep. We'll be there in an hour."

"Good. See you then."

"Bye."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Since the beginning of the summer Ryan had been writing. Not just anything but a song. It was usually Kelsi's department when it came to writing music, but for some reason Ryan had been inspired. His inspiration? Chad. Plain and simple. He had only just finished the song less then two days ago. As soon as he found out it was Chad's birthday, he knew exactly what he would give him. The song. It was a song he had written for him. It was their song.

Chad had left almost twenty minutes ago. He said he didn't know how long he would be gone and that he would call Ryan sometime today and let him know. Ryan only smiled and said he would see him later and told him to have fun with Troy.

It was then that he heard a knock at the door. Opening it, he was greeted with the sight of three very beautiful girls weighted down with shopping bags. He laughed.

"Ryan, a little help here!"

"Sorry, Gabs." He took some bags from each of the girls. They followed him into the kitchen.

"Ok, so we have a lot to do and only a few hours to get it done in. Now, I figured the easiest way to get things done would be to divide things up and each of us do our own thing. Does that sounds ok with everyone?"

All three girls nodded yes.

"Good. Now, Taylor, I was thinking you could start with decorations. We only want the living room and the main hallway decorated. After that, I was hoping you could start with the food. Just simple finger sandwiches. Chips, dip, soda, maybe some fresh fruit. And of course, the cake. One thing, Chad is allergic to chocolate. Sounds ok to you?"

"Yep."

"Good, now Gabriella, how about you start calling all of Chad's friends. You are friends with most of them, so I'm guess you know who to call and who not to call. After that, I was hoping you could set up the music. I brought my music station from my house with me. It's up stairs in mine and Chad's room. Just move it down here and plug it in? Simple?"

"Yeah. Sounds good to me."

"And what about me?" Kelsi asked.

"I have something special I need your help with." Ryan smiled.

"Now, let's go girls, we don't have all day! Let me know what you are finished. I'll be with Kelsi in Gloria's office."

Each girl went her own way. Ryan turned to Kelsi and motioned her to follow him. Once they reached Gloria's office and Kelsi saw what was set up, she squealed. It was a keyboard.

"I need your help with a song. I have the lyrics, just no music to go with it."

"Ok, let me see it." Ryan handed her the lyrics. After a few minutes of reading over them, she smiled.

"This is so good, Ryan. Did you write this?"

"Yeah." He blushed. "I wrote it for Chad. Its his birthday present."

"Oh my gosh! He is so going to love it. I take it this is your way of telling him you have feelings for him?"

"Yes. Do you think he'll get the message?"

"Oh yeah. Loud and clear."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Man, I am so tired!" Chad and Troy had done almost everything there was to do in their small town. They had been to the movies, played mini golf (in which Troy won hands down every time) stopped for a bit to eat, and then back to Troy's house for four games of basketball. By the time they had done it all, it was almost 5:30. Troy knew they would have just enough time to shower and get back to Chad's house.

"Hey, Chad, how about you shower here? I think you have an outfit here from the last time we played ball. I would hate to send you home all sweaty and have Ryan all over my case."

"You sure, man?"

"Yeah. You used the one upstairs and I'll use the one downstairs."

"Cool."

It took another twenty minutes for both boys to shower, dress and meet back outside.

"So, look, I bet you thought I forgot what today is?"

"Um, no. Did I?"

Troy couldn't believe it. Chad had forgotten his own birthday.

"Dude, isn't today someone's birthday?"

It was like a light bulb appeared over Chad's head. He laughed.

"Oh my God, I can't believe I for got my own birthday! How lame am I?"

"Very. Now come on. I'm driving you home before Ryan has my hide." Laughing, they jumped in Troy's truck and headed to Chad's place.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Ryan had to hand it them. They had actually pulled it off. Everything looked great. They house was decorated and the food was ready, all thanks to Taylor. Gabi had called all of Chad's friend's, which turned out to be a select few, only those who knew that Chad and Ryan were both gay. She had also set up the music system, without any help from him. He and Kelsi had practiced his song all afternoon. They had it down perfect now. Chad was going to be so surprised when he got home.

It was just as Ryan was thinking about Chad, that he heard Troy's truck pull up outside. He flicked the lights off and told everyone to hide. He could hear them walking in the door.

"Dude, looks like the neighbors are having a party or something." It had been Gabi's idea to have all the guests' part down the street at a neighbor's house. She was a brilliant girl. When Ryan could make out their figures walking into the living room, he got ready. He saw Chad reach for the light switch.

"Man, where are mom and Ryan? And why is it so freaking dark in here?" As soon as he flipped the lights on, everyone jumped from where they were hiding and yelled...

"SURPRISE!!!" Chad was indeed surprised. So surprised that he jumped. Everyone laughed. People started making their way to him, wishing him a happy birthday. He turned to face Troy.

"Was this you?"

"Nope. It was all Ryan. He's a master at this stuff man. Got it all together in less than 24 hours. Don't let him slip through your fingers." Troy slapped him on the back and walked away, looking for Gabriella. Chad turned just in time to see his mother walking in. She pulled him into a hug.

"Happy Birthday, baby! Surprised you, didn't we?"

"You have no idea."

"Well, you go and have fun with your friends. I'll be around if you need me." She kissed his cheek and walked away.

Chad finally spotted Ryan. He made his way over to him.

"Ryan. You did this? You planned this whole thing in less than a day?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you. This is unbelievable."

"Your welcome. It was no problem. I mean, its not everyday we turn 18, now is it?" Before Ryan could say another word, Chad pulled him into a hug. Ryan smiled as he hugged him back. Pulling away, they smiled at each other.

"Now come on, let's eat! I'm starving!" Chad laughed as he followed Ryan into the kitchen.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

As the party went on, Ryan was beginning to get more nervous. He was afraid of what Chad would have to say once he heard the song. Turned out he wasn't going to have to wait much longer.

"All right people, its my party and I want gifts! So, come on, show me what you got!" Everyone laughed at Chad's childish behavior.

One after another, each guest gave Chad his gifts. He was having the time of his life. That's when he realized Ryan was nowhere to be seen. He turned to Troy.

"Hey, you seen Ryan?"

"Oh, yeah. He said he'd be right back. Something about a present for some birthday dude." Troy laughed at his own joke.

It was at this time that Ryan came walking back onto the living room. Kelsi was right behind him, carrying a keyboard. Chad's eyes were huge; his jaw was on the floor. Ryan was going to sing. For him. He couldn't believe it.

"Excuse me everyone. Can everyone please be quiet now?" Kelsi asked.

Everyone turned to face her and Ryan. Silence was all they heard. Ryan spoke.

"Um, ok, so I'm not the best at talking in front of big crowds. Singing I can do, talking not so good." He turned to face Chad. "As soon as your mom told me it was your birthday, I knew exactly what to give you. A song. Once I have been writing all summer. This is for you, Chad, happy birthday."

Turning to Kelsi, he motioned for her to start. Ryan followed soon after.

_**There's a place in your heart, nobody's been,  
Take me there.  
Things nobody knows,  
Not even your friends,  
Take me there.  
Tell me bout your momma, your daddy, your hometown,  
Show me around,  
I want see it all, don't leave anything out**_

_**I want to know, everything about you.  
And I want to go, down every road you've been.  
Where your hopes and dreams, and wishes live,  
Where you keep the rest of your life hid,  
I want to know the boy behind that pretty stare,  
Take me there.**_

Your first real kiss, your first true love,  
You were scared.  
Show me where,  
You learned about life, spent your summer nights, without a care.  
I want to roll down main street, the back roads,  
Like you did when you were a kid  
What made you who you are,  
Tell me what your story is.

I want to know, everything about you.  
And I want to go, down every road you've been.  
Where your hopes and dreams, and wishes live,  
Where you keep the rest of your life hid,  
I want to know the boy behind that pretty stare  
Take me there.

I want to know, everything about you.  
Yeah, everything about you baby.  
I want to go, down every road you've been.  
Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live,  
Where you keep the rest of Your life hid,  
I want to know the boy behind that pretty stare.  
Take me, take me, take me there.  
Take me there.

When Ryan finished, he looked at Chad. He was waiting for any sign of how he felt about the song. He didn't have to wait long. Almost as soon as Ryan had finished the last line of the song, Chad was on his feet, making his way to where Ryan stood. He stopped in front of Ryan.

"You wrote that? For me?"

"Yeah."

"And that's really how you feel?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Good." Came Chad's reply. Instead of talking, he pulled Ryan in for what would be their first official kiss. As cheesy as it sounds, when Ryan would later think back on it, he would swear he saw fireworks. It was gentle at first. Like they were getting to know one another. But ever so slowly they deepened it. When Ryan felt Chad's tongue seeking entrance, he gladly welcomed it. It was magical. That was the only way they could think to describe it. It was worth all the waiting, the flirting, everything.

Only breaking apart to catch their breath, Chad's lips sought out Ryan's again. Ryan was melting into their kiss. He felt his knees going week. That's when he felt Chad's arm wrap around his waist. He smiled into the kiss. It was the cheering and catcalls that broke them apart this time. Turning around, they saw that they had an audience. Both boys blushed. Chad's arms never left Ryan's waist.

"Well, it's about time, boys! I was beginning to think you would never get together." Gloria smiled at her boys. She hugged them both and walked away.

While everyone was congratulating them on finally getting together, Ryan noticed someone had walked in through the back door. When he finally spotted who it was, he almost fainted.

"Mom?"

"Hi, Ducky." Mrs. Evans was standing beside Gloria, an uneasy look on her face.

**A/N: Was it too long? I was afraid it would be too long and it might turn some people off! But I wanted everything that happened in this chapter to be in this chapter. So, PLEASE review and let me know what you thought. As you can see, after 17 chapters, they have finally kissed! Yay! Was it worth the wait? Anyway, review please. Next chapter will be up tomorrow! Until then, Tootles:)**

**A/N2: Also, the song is 'Take Me There' by Rascal Flatts. The song was my inspiration for writing this fic. What did you think? Obviously, where the word 'boy' is in the song, I changed it. It originally was 'girl'..hehe. :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Take Me There**

**Chapter 18**

**A/N: Sorry its so late. I had some family and work issues that had to be taken care of before I could worry about getting back online.**

_Previously..._

_"Good." Came Chad's reply. Instead of talking, he pulled Ryan in for what would be their first official kiss. As cheesy as it sounds, when Ryan would later think back on it, he would swear he saw fireworks. It was gentle at first. Like they were getting to know one another. But ever so slowly they deepened it. When Ryan felt Chad's tongue seeking entrance, he gladly welcomed it. It was magical. That was the only way they could think to describe it. It was worth all the waiting, the flirting, everything._

_Only breaking apart to catch their breath, Chad's lips sought out Ryan's again. Ryan was melting into their kiss. He felt his knees going week. That's when he felt Chad's arm wrap around his waist. He smiled into the kiss. It was the cheering and catcalls that broke them apart this time. Turning around, they saw that they had an audience. Both boys blushed. Chad's arms never left Ryan's waist._

_"Well, it's about time, boys! I was beginning to think you would never get together." Gloria smiled at her boys. She hugged them both and walked away._

_While everyone was congratulating them on finally getting together, Ryan noticed someone had walked in through the back door. When he finally spotted who it was, he almost fainted._

_"Mom?"_

_"Hi, Ducky." Mrs. Evans was standing beside Gloria, an uneasy look on her face._

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Mom?" Ryan said once again, still not believing his eyes.

"Hi, sweetie. How are you?"

As his mother stepped closer Ryan pulled himself in closer to Chad. Chad wrapped his arm around Ryan's shoulder and held him close.

"What are you doing here, mother?"

"Mrs. Danforth invited me. She said you were throwing a party for her son. I wanted to come and see you."

Ryan turned to face Gloria. He couldn't believe it.

"You invited her? But why?"

Gloria stepped closer to Ryan. She smiled at him.

"Sweetheart, you need this. You and your mother need to talk things out. I know you still care about her and I do not honestly believe she feels the same way her husband and daughter do. Take her upstairs to your room and talk. Chad and I will be down here waiting. We love you." She kissed his cheek before walking away. Ryan turned back around to face Chad. He was smiling.

"Everything will work itself out, Ry. Don't worry." He leaned down and placed a small kiss on Ryan lips. Ryan walked away from Chad and to his mother.

"Come on, mother. We can talk upstairs." Ryan turned and waited for his mother to follow. The walked up the stairs and down the hall. Ryan stopped at the second door on the right. He opened the door and motioned for his mother to walk in. Once inside, she began looking around at everything. After a few moments, she faced her son.

"This is your room?" She asked.

"Yes. Its Chad's as well. We share this room, mom." Ryan stated.

"Oh." Came her reply.

"Is that a problem for you?"

"No, not a problem, just something that will take some getting used too." She smiled at her son. Ryan was shocked. His mother never smiled. At least, not at him.

"So, what exactly are you saying? That you are ok with all of this? That it's fine your son is gay?"

"Yes. That's exactly what I am trying to say. Its what I wanted to say to you the other day. You just didn't give me that chance."

"Well, mother, can you really blame me? I mean, when I needed you the most, you weren't there. I lost everything that day. My family, my home, everything! I was devastated. I really thought you would all be ok with it. Maybe not happy or thrilled, but I thought you would at least accept me for who I really am."

"Oh, sweetheart! I can't speak for your father and sister, but I love you dearly. I am so sorry for not speaking up. I was afraid. Not of you, but your father. He and Sharpay are so difficult and I am sad to say I was only thinking of myself at the time. I know I will never be able to make up for it, but I am truly sorry. You are my son and I love you. No matter what. Gay, straight, or whatever. Its fine with me. I just want us to be a family again."

"When you say us? You mean father, Sharpay, you and me?"

"Well, yes, honey of course I do."

"I'm sorry mother, but we will never be a family again. I want nothing to do with either of them. Can't you understand that? After the way they have both treated me, why would I want to go back to that? I have a home here. Gloria and Chad love me and I love them. This is where I live now. With them."

Ryan's mother hung her head. He could see the tears that were falling now. He walked over to her and dropped to his knees. He brought her head up to face him. He was smiling at her. This surprised her.

"Mom, just because I said I didn't want anything to do with them, doesn't mean I feel that way about you. I've thought about it and I've spoke to Gloria about it. She helped me to understand where you were coming from. As much as I wish you had spoken up that day when father started yelling at me, I can understand now, why you didn't."

"You can?"

"Yeah. But mom, you have to know how bad that hurt me. My own family, yelling at me, calling me names, kicking me out of my home, its not easy to get over something like that."

"Oh, honey, I know. And I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. You are my son and I love you, no matter what."

Ryan smiled and reached up to hug his mother. She hugged him back as though it might be there last.

"I love you too, mom."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Back downstairs, Chad and Gloria were saying goodbye to the last of their guests. Chad closed the door and let out a sigh of relief. He walked back into the kitchen were his mom stood talking to Troy and Gabriella.

"Thank you both so much for helping Ryan with the party plans. I know it meant the world to Chad." She pulled them both into a hug. Chad only laughed.

"Yeah, thanks guys. It was an awesome party."

Gabi hugged Chad before she turned to leave. Troy wished him a happy birthday one last time and followed his girlfriend out the door.

"Thanks, mom." Chad hugged his mother.

"Oh, sweetie. You shouldn't be thanking me. It was all Ryan."

Chad smiled at the mention of his name. Gloria saw the love struck look on her sons face.

"I'm happy for the both of you. I knew it before either of you did. I knew it was only a matter of time. I'm just glad you and Ryan can finally be together." Chad blushed at his mothers' words.

"Thanks mom. But we aren't official yet. We still need to talk about things. I just hope everything is going ok with his mom upstairs."

"I'm sure everything is fine, dear."

"Do you think he is going to move back home with her?"

Gloria paused. She honestly didn't know how to answer that. She had wondered herself if maybe Ryan would decide to move back home once he work things out with his mom. She didn't have to think on it long, because Ryan was walking into the kitchen right now.

"No, Chad. I'm not moving back. This is my home now." Ryan smiled

"Oh, thank God." Chad muttered. He suddenly remembered where Ryan had been. Talking with his mother. He walked over to Ryan and pulled him into a hug. Ryan was momentarily stunned. He relaxed into Chad's arms within seconds. He hugged him back.

"So, I take it things went good with your mom?"

"Yeah. We talked. I listened to her this time and she explained a lot of things to me. She apologized and I forgave her. We aren't anywhere near where we used to be, but things are on the mend."

"So, she's ok with this?" Chad motioned between the both of them.

"What is 'this' exactly?" Ryan asked because he honestly didn't know. Even though they had shared and amazing kiss, well two kisses, they hadn't had the chance to discuss the possibility of a relationship.

Chad turned to face his mother.

"We're just gonna go now. We have some things we need to talk about." Chad grabbed Ryan hand and pulled him out of the kitchen and out the back door, onto the deck. It was a nice night and what better place to talk about them, then outside under the stars.

"So, let's talk." Chad stated.

"Ok. Well, seeing as you now know how I feel, I would really like to know how you feel."

"Ryan, that song meant everything to me. It was a wonderful birthday present, by the way."

"Thanks. I'm extremely glad you liked it."

"I did. More than you could ever know."

"So, where does that leave us?" Ryan asked.

"Exactly where I want to be. Ryan, I like you. I have for a long time now. Even before I started working at Lava Springs." This shocked Ryan.

"You're kidding me?!" Chad laughed.

"No, Ry, I'm not. I think it was around this time last years when I actually saw you for the first time. I know we've gone to school together for most of our lives, but I've never really taken the time to get to know you. It was last summer when I had been out town one day and saw you. You were standing on the sidewalk outside of some clothing store. I'm guessing Sharpay was inside. And you were just standing there, looking around. You looked so relax and so at peace. After that, I started paying more attention to you. Noticing the little things. I just never had the courage to talk to you. I knew for sure that if you were gay or at least bi, you were way out of my league."

"Again, you have got to be kidding me? How could I be out of your league? Have you looked at me lately? I'm pale and skinny. I dress like a queer and always make sure my hat matches my shoes."

"And your point is what exactly? You dress like a queer because you are one. And there's nothing wrong with matching. I'm beginning to see the positive side to it."

"But how is it possible for you to have had feelings for me for almost a year and never acted on them?"

"I respect you, Ryan. Plus, I was never sure if you were gay or not."

"And now that you know I am? What do you plan on doing about it?"

"This." Was all Chad said before leaning in and kissing Ryan again. After only a few seconds, he pulled away. Chad could have sworn he heard Ryan whimper.

"And now you know how I feel. So, I think its only proper I ask you something."

"What?"

"Ryan Evans, would you go out with me? Be my boyfriend?" Chad smiled.

"Of course! I thought you'd never ask!" Ryan laughed and threw himself into Chad's arms. Both boys were laughing at their childish behavior. After a few seconds, Ryan stopped laughing.

"Seriously Chad, I just want you to know something. I'm in love with you. I know it may seem sudden, but its how I feel. I don't expect you to say it back. At least not until its how you feel. So, don't feel pressured or anything. It's just how I feel. I love you." Ryan smiled and placed a small kiss on Chad's lips.

Chad pulled Ryan into his lap and held him there. They sat, watching the stars for most of the night. Both boys were asleep when Gloria stepped out onto the deck to check on them. She smiled when she saw that Ryan was in her son's lap and that they were holding hands. She walked outside and placed a small blanket on top of them. Walking back inside, she smiled to herself. Things were finally going Chad's way. She only hoped the boys could be happy together, without someone trying to come between them.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

That night after the party, Katherine Evans drove home with a smile on her face. She had talked to her son and things seemed to be ok now. She couldn't be happier. Pulling her car into the driveway, she shut off the engine and walked into her house. She was shocked when a fist connected with her jaw. She was knocked to the floor. Looking up, she saw her husband standing over her.

"Daniel, what are you doing?"

"Giving you exactly what you deserve."

"I don't understand. You just hit me. You've never hit me. In 21 years of marriage, you've never laid a hand on me. Why now?" She was almost sobbing.

"You think I don't know where you were tonight? You were with him! That faggot you still call your son!" Daniel was yelling at her now.

"He is my son! He's your son as well!" That resulted in his hand slapping her across the face.

"I have no son!" Daniel screamed at his wife. This caught Sharpay's attention. She came running downstairs. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her mother on the floor and her father standing over her.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" She screamed. She ran to her mother's side and dropped to the floor beside her.

"Teaching your mother a lesson. She must know she can not go behind my back and do what she's been doing."

Sharpay turned to face her mother, she asked her what she was doing.

"Mommy, what is daddy talking about? What have you been doing?"

Katherine never spoke, she only continued to cry.

"Tell her, Katherine! Tell her where you've been!"

Katherine finally spoke.

"I was at the Danforth's house tonight."

Sharpay was still confused.

"Why were you there?" She asked.

"I was there to see your brother."

Sharpay was stunned. She looked from her mother to her father and back to her mother again. She stood up and walked to stand in front of her father. She finally spoke.

"So, that's why you hit her? Because she went to see Ryan?"

"Of course it is! He is a disgrace to this family and it makes her no better if she is stilling speaking to him!" Daniel was still yelling.

Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Get over it, daddy. If mommy wants to see Ryan, big deal. He is still her son." Sharpay had been expecting a lot of things; her father hitting her however was not one of them. She staggered back and braced herself on the wall. She stared up at her father with disbelief in her eyes. Tears were threatening to fall.

"Daddy?" She whispered. Katherine, having still been on the floor, jumped to her feet when she saw her husband slap their daughter.

"Daniel!" She yelled. Before she could say more she was knocked back to the floor. Sharpay dropped back to the floor and grabbed her mother. They were both crying now.

"Daddy, please, don't do this! What is wrong with you?" Sharpay was terrified.

"When I am done with both of you, neither of you will even remember his name! I will teach you to obey me!"

That night, all that could be heard from the Evans' house was screaming and yelling, begging and pleading.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

When the phone rang at 2:00am, Gloria feared the worst. Her phone never rang this late unless it was an emergency. She was not expecting what she heard on the other end of the phone. It was the police. After a few more minutes of speaking with them, she ran out of her room and downstairs to find the boys. They were both still asleep outside on the deck.

Crying, she woke them both.

"Ryan, Chad, boys, please wake up! I need you to get up now and put your shoes on."

Ryan slowly opened his eyes. Chad followed soon after. As soon as Chad saw the tears in his mother's eyes, he was fully awake and alert.

"Mom! What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Boys, I need you to get ready. We have to go somewhere, now."

Ryan feared the worst.

"Gloria, what's wrong?" She turned to face Ryan as he was talking to her.

"Ryan, dear, there's been an accident."

"Oh, God, no. What? What's going on?" He was nearly yelling.

"Its your father. He's..oh God, sweetheart, he attacked your mother and sister tonight. They are in the hospital. We need to go now, honey."

Ryan was floored. He couldn't breath. His chest was tightening. He started gasping for breath. He looked to Chad, with tears in his eyes.

"Can't...breath...help...Chad!"

"No, Ryan! Calm down! Watch me breath. Take a deep breath. Breath in, breathe out. Watch me." Chad was desperately trying to get Ryan to calm down. He knew this could turn bad in a short amount of time if he didn't get Ryan's breathing under control.

"Please...Chad...!" Ryan was gasping for breath. Tears were now rolling down his cheeks.

"RYAN! Breath deep, calm down or you are going to end up in the hospital right along with your mother and Sharpay! Listen to me! They are going to need you to be strong for them, now calm down and take a deep breath." After only a few seconds, Ryan's breathing started to even out. He was no longer gasping for breath. He still had tears running down his face.

"Chad, not my mother! How could he? And Sharpay? His own daughter!"

"Ryan, baby, I need you to stay calm for me. Now, let's go and grab your shoes so we can go." Chad helped Ryan to stand.

Gloria was following behind them, smiling at how her son had taken care of the situation. She only prayed that Mrs. Evans and Sharpay were going to be all right.

For Ryan's sake, she prayed.

**A/N: So, how did everyone like it? Reviews are the only way to let me know. I love hearing from everyone. No promises, but I will try to have the next chapter up tomorrow night. Until then, Tootles. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Take Me There**

**Chapter 19**

**A/N: I can't believe it! This story now has over 300 reviews..o! I can't even begin to thank you all enough! THANK YOU!!!**

_Previously..._

_Ryan was floored. He couldn't breath. His chest was tightening. He started gasping for breath. He looked to Chad, with tears in his eyes._

_"Can't...breath...help...Chad!"_

_"No, Ryan! Calm down! Watch me breath. Take a deep breath. Breath in, breathe out. Watch me." Chad was desperately trying to get Ryan to calm down. He knew this could turn bad in a short amount of time if he didn't get Ryan's breathing under control._

_"Please...Chad...!" Ryan was gasping for breath. Tears were now rolling down his cheeks._

_"RYAN! Breath deep, calm down or you are going to end up in the hospital right along with your mother and Sharpay! Listen to me! They are going to need you to be strong for them, now calm down and take a deep breath." After only a few seconds, Ryan's breathing started to even out. He was no longer gasping for breath. He still had tears running down his face._

_"Chad, not my mother! How could he? And Sharpay? His own daughter!"_

_"Ryan, baby, I need you to stay calm for me. Now, let's go and grab your shoes so we can go." Chad helped Ryan to stand. _

_Gloria was following behind them, smiling at how her son had taken care of the situation. She only prayed that Mrs. Evans and Sharpay were going to be all right. _

_For Ryan's sake, she prayed._

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Once she got her boys into the car, Gloria drove to the hospital. It was only a ten-minute drive but it seemed like an eternity to them. The whole way there Ryan sat in the backseat, wrapped in Chad's arms, silently crying. Chad had his arms wrapped around him, slowly rocking him back and forth, trying to keep him calm. He was terrified he would lapse into another panic attack and would end up being admitted to the hospital as well.

Gloria stopped the car outside of the emergency room entrance and rushed to open the door for Ryan. Chad climbed out first, holding his hand out for Ryan to take. He did and Chad walked with him, hand in hand, into the hospital.

"You boys go on in, I'm just going to find somewhere to park the car. I'll be right in." Gloria got back in the car and left to find a better parking place. Chad and Ryan were already in the hospital before she even had time to pull out. Once inside, Ryan walked up to the admitting station.

"Excuse me?" He spoke, almost too softly. The nurse turned around and silently gasped when she saw Ryan's appearance.

"Yes, dear? Can I help you?" She asked.

"My..mother..sister.." His breathing started coming in small gasps again. Chad stopped him before it went to far.

"Ryan, you sit and wait. I'll talk to the nurse." Chad helped Ryan to a chair and walked back to the nurse's station.

"Is he ok?" The young girl behind the desk asked.

"Not exactly. We just received a call from the police. His mother and sister were brought in not long ago. His father attacked them."

"And their names are?"

"Um, I don't exactly know his mom's name, but his sister's name is Sharpay. Sharpay Evans."

The young girl looked to her computer and typed in the names. After only a moment, she spoke to Chad.

"Yes, Katherine and Sharpay Evans. They were brought in a half an hour ago. Are you any relation?" She asked. Chad sighed and answered.

"No, but its his mother and sister."

"I'm sorry but I'll have to speak directly to him."

"Can't you see he's not in the best condition to talk to anyone? He just found out his mother and sister was attacked by his father! He's already had one panic attack tonight and I will not have him going into another. Now, I am his boyfriend and I want some answers!" Chad screamed at the nurse. He was in no mood for anyone's attitude tonight, least of all some stupid little nurse who seemed to young to be doing this job anyway.

"You're his _boyfriend_?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah. Is that a problem?" He asked, slightly irritated. Her eyes widened before she answered.

"No! Um, I mean, no."

"Ok then. Can you please give me some information of his mother and sister?"

"Um, like I said they were brought in about half and hour ago. The mother's condition is slightly worse than her daughters."

"Ok, so what does that mean?"

"I really am sorry sir, but you will just have to wait for the doctor. I will let him know there are family members here. It will be just a few minutes."

"But..."

"Like I said before, I'm sorry. Now, if you'll just have a seat with your..eh, Mr. Evans, the doctor will be out shortly."

Chad sighed and walked away from her. He made his way to where he had left Ryan sitting. Ryan was sitting with his knees pulled up into the chair. He had his head resting on his knees and Chad could see that he was finally taking slow, steady breaths. He smiled at that. Sitting down, he placed his arm around Ryan's shoulders. He was glad to see that Ryan relaxed into his touch.

"Ry, the doctor is going to come out here and let us know how your mom and sister are. It'll only be a few minutes." Ryan simply nodded. It was then that Gloria walked through the doors. Once she spotted her boys, she made her way over to them. She sat down on the other side of Ryan and placed her arm around him.

"Oh sweetheart, have they told you anything yet?"

Ryan never spoke so Chad answered for him.

"Not yet. They said the doctor would be out soon to let us know something." Gloria nodded and tightened her hold on Ryan. He was going to need them both in the near future.

It was only ten minutes later that the doctor came walking into the ER waiting room. Chad, Ryan and Gloria all jumped to their feet.

"Are you Mr. Evans?"

"Yes, I am. Please, how are my mother and sister?"

The doctor smiled.

"First off, my name is Dr. Silver. I am your mother and sister's doctor. They are both stable. Even though they both went through something very traumatic, both are doing fine now."

Once again, all three breathed a sigh of relief. This time Gloria spoke.

"What exactly happened doctor?"

"From what we can tell, your father, Mr. Evans, for lack of a better word, just snapped. He started on your mother and when your sister stepped in, he began taking his frustrations out on her as well."

"But why? I don't understand."

"It seems he was angry. Extremely angry for something his believe his wife was doing. He accused her and when she tried to stand up for herself, he basically punched her. Now, the extent of her injuries are slightly worse off than that of her daughters. Your mother has a broken wrist, a bruised jaw, black eye and split lip. Other than that, her upper torso is covered in large nasty looking bruises. She also has a slight concussion and a small cut on her forehead."

"Oh God, mom." Ryan whispered. Chad tightened his hold on Ryan's shoulders. The doctor continued.

"Now, as for your sister, Sharpay. She has a nasty bruise on her jaw. Her left eye is blackened and her lip is split. While she has no broken bones, her knee ended up being dislocated when she was shoved into a wall and hit a table. I have to say that all in all, it's amazing they weren't hurt anymore than they are."

"And my father? What happened to him?"

"He made it out with nothing more than a black eye from where your mother punched him. When the police arrived, they believe they broke it up before he could go any further. He is now in police custody. We've already talked to your mother and sister and they are both pressing charges."

"Oh thank God." Ryan finally breathed a sigh of relief.

"Would you like to see them? They are sharing a room. Its right down the hall."

"Yes, I would like that very much." The doctor turned to walk away but was stopped when Ryan spoke again.

"Excuse me, doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Would it be alright if Chad, um my boyfriend, came with me?" Ryan asked, blushing with every word.

The doctor only smiled.

"I don't see why that would be a problem. Follow me, boys." This time Gloria spoke.

"You boys go on ahead. I'm going to see if I can find some decent coffee around here."

"Oh, could you bring me a cup?" Ryan asked.

"Of course, dear. Now, you go and be with your mother and sister. I'll find you all shortly." She smiled and kissed them both.

They ran to catch up with the doctor. After only a few minutes of walking, Dr. Silver stopped outside of a room. Room 613.

"This is their room, boys. They are both awake. They know you are here. Feel free to take as much time as you would like. Under these circumstances, we tend to over look the visiting hours." He smiled at them before walking away.

Taking a deep breath, Ryan pushed open the door. Stepping inside, tears formed in his eyes. He wasn't used to seeing his mother and sister this way. Both so broken looking. He spoke to his mother.

"Mommy?" He whispered. This caught her attention and she turned her head to look at him. She gasped when she saw him.

"Ducky!" That was all it took for Ryan to run into his mothers arms. He latched onto her and hugged her as if his life depended on it. She held onto him just as much.

"Oh, God, mom, I was so scared! Are you ok? What happened?" Ryan was crying. His questions were all running together. After all that had happened tonight, Katherine smiled at her son. This momentarily shocked Ryan.

"I'm ok now, ducky. There's no need for you to be scared. Mommy's fine now."

"But mom, what happened?" She sighed before she answered.

"Your father found out that I had been to see you tonight. When I got home, he wasn't happy. Things went down from there. But it's over now. He can never hurt any of us again." She pulled Ryan in for another hug. Looking behind him, she saw Chad standing in the doorway. Pulling away from Ryan, she spoke.

"And who is this young man? Ryan, dear, I don't believe we've been officially introduced." Walking away from his mother, Ryan took Chad by the hand and pulled him over to his mother's hospital bed.

"Mom, this is Chad Danforth, my boyfriend." Ryan's smile was huge. He was so proud of his mother for actually trying to accept things.

"Hello there, Chad. I'm sorry we couldn't meet under better circumstances. Its nice to finally meet the man my son loves." Chad blushed at Katherine's words.

It was at that exact moment that Sharpay made herself be known.

"BOYFRIEND?!" She shouted.

Chad held onto Ryan's hand as he turned around to face his sister. He hadn't forgotten about her. He was just a little more concerned with his mother at the moment. He rolled his eyes as he saw that Sharpay's eyes were the size of half dollars. He almost laughed.

"Yes, Sharpay. My boyfriend. Don't sounds so shocked. You knew I was gay."

"Well, yeah. I knew that. But Chad? He's gay? Since when?" She asked, still not quite believing it. Chad answered her.

"Since I was around 13." This time her jaw dropped. And this time Ryan did laugh. So did Chad and Katherine. It was quite amusing actually.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"YES!" Chad and Ryan both answered.

She got quiet again. She lowered her head and Ryan thought he saw her start to cry. But that was impossible. Sharpay Evans did not cry. No matter what was happening, she never cried. He untangled his hand from Chad's and walked over to her bed. Stopping he heard he sobs. Almost silent but still there.

"Um, Sharpay? Are you crying?" He asked. He still couldn't believe it.

"Yes." She spoke, ever so softly.

"May I ask why? Sharpay, you never cry. Are you in pain? Do I need to call a nurse or something?" He made to move but her hand on his arm stopped him. He turned back around to face his sister. She was now looking up at him.

"I am so sorry." She spoke.

Ryan was puzzled. He looked to Chad and his mother; they as well had a confused look on their faces.

"Ok, Shar, I give. What are you sorry for?"

Taking a deep breath, she answered him.

"For everything. For the way I treated you."

Ryan was floored. He had never thought his sister would apologize to him for anything.

"What?" He whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Ryan! I never wanted to hurt you. All I was thinking about was myself. I was and still am so selfish. Please, forgive me!"

"Sharpay, you really hurt me. You were my sister and you basically threw me away. It was devastating."

"I know and I'm sorry. I can see that now. I was wrong. I had a lot of sense knocked into me tonight. I was wrong about everything. I just want my brother back. I miss you. I miss talking to you everyday, I miss seeing you and singing with you. I miss having someone there who understands me. You're my brother, my twin brother. I need you. I promise I will do whatever it takes to get you to believe me. I mean it, Ry. I love you and I'm sorry." She was crying openly now.

The next thing Ryan knew he was pulling a crying Sharpay into his arms. He was holding her and hugging her. They were both crying now.

"Oh God, Sharpay. I've missed you too. It's not the same not having my sister around. I'm sorry it's taken all of this happening for us to come together again. But you did hurt me and now you know it. I'm not saying things are going to go back to the way they used to be, but I'm ready to try. I want my sister back." He kissed her forehead and pulled away. He motioned for Chad to come to him.

"Sharpay, Chad is my boyfriend. We are happy together. I want you to be happy for us."

Sharpay looked up at Chad and Ryan. Chad had his arm around Ryan's shoulder, holding him close. They looked like a couple in love. Who was she to deny them that.

"Well then, welcome to the family, Chad. Treat him right and things will be fine with us." She smiled and held her hand out to Chad. He took it and smiled back.

Gloria chose that moment to walk into the room. Ryan caught a whiff of coffee and turned around.

"Oh, you are a life savor. I so need some caffeine right now." Ryan smiled and took the very warm cup of coffee from Gloria. He kissed her cheek.

"Gloria, I would like you to meet my sister, Sharpay. Sharpay, this is Chad's mom, Gloria."

"Its nice to meet you, Mrs. Danforth." Sharpay held her hand out to Gloria. She was not expecting to be pulled into a massive hug.

"Oh you poor dear! What you and your mother have been through tonight! You are both more than welcome to come and stay with us until you are back on your feet. We have more than enough room. I can clear out my office and make in into a bedroom for you both. I know you will like being close to Ryan. His and Chad's room is right down the hall." She was talking to fast Sharpay was having a hard time keeping up. She did, however, catch the part where she said Chad and Ryan were sharing a room.

"You are already sharing a room!?" She yelled. Chad and Ryan both laughed.

"A bed too." Chad winked at her. Sharpay's mouth hit the floor. Everyone in the room began laughing.

After everything that had happened that night, things were starting to look up for them all. Ryan was overjoyed that he had his sister back in his life. He thanked God that his mother and sister were safe. He couldn't be happier about finally having Chad in his life. He loved Gloria more than he ever thought possible. Ryan's life was finally starting to look up.

He smiled as he looked at everyone. His boyfriend and sister were actually talking and getting along. His mother and Gloria seemed to be on the road to a fast friendship. He couldn't be happier. The only thing he had to worry about now was what was going to happen to his father. He would pay for what he had done to his mother and sister. He would make sure of that. Tomorrow he would speak to the police himself. He would protect his family no matter what.

Right now, he was content listening to the people he loved finally getting along. He would worry about his father tomorrow. He had more important things to do right now.

**A/N: Hope everyone liked it. I am thinking there will be one or two more chapters to this. Since summer is coming to an end, I want to tie it all up. So, review and let me know what you thought. I'll try and have the next chapter out tomorrow. Until then, Tootles. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Take Me There**

**Chapter 20**

**A/N: Sadly, this is to be the last chapter of 'Take Me There'. I would like to send out a huge thank you to everyone who has left reviews. Also to everyone who has been reading but may not be the review leaving type. I just checked the stats on this story and was shocked to see that there are 101 alerts for it! There are 325 reviews! I'm just floored! When I started this story, I never imagined it would be this well liked. Again, thank you to everyone for making this fic a hit! On with the story...**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAIN STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN TWO MEN, MEANING SLASH PEOPLE!! IF THIS OFFENDS YOU, DO NOT READ! IF YOU ARE FINE WITH IT...ENJOY!..:)**

_Previously..._

_After everything that had happened that night, things were starting to look up for them all. Ryan was overjoyed that he had his sister back in his life. He thanked God that his mother and sister were safe. He couldn't be happier about finally having Chad in his life. He loved Gloria more than he ever thought possible. Ryan's life was finally starting to look up. _

_He smiled as he looked at everyone. His boyfriend and sister were actually talking and getting along. His mother and Gloria seemed to be on the road to a fast friendship. He couldn't be happier. The only thing he had to worry about now was what was going to happen to his father. He would pay for what he had done to his mother and sister. He would make sure of that. Tomorrow he would speak to the police himself. He would protect his family no matter what._

_Right now, he was content listening to the people he loved finally getting along. He would worry about his father tomorrow. He had more important things to do right now._

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

That night Chad and Ryan had decided to stay at the hospital with Sharypay and Katherine. Gloria opted to go home. She just wasn't able to sleep in those old hospital chairs anymore. She kissed her boys on the cheek, hugged Mrs. Evans and Sharpay and left. By this time in was nearly 4:00am and everyone was exhausted. Chad pulled up one of the bigger chairs and placed in next to Sharpay's bed. Sitting down, he wasn't expecting it when Ryan flopped down in his lap as well.

"RYAN!" He shouted, only not too loud, they were in a hospital after all. Ryan only giggled which made Mrs. Evans smile and Sharpay roll her eyes.

"So, this is what its going to be like from now on?" Sharpay asked. Neither boy knew exactly what she was referring too.

"Um, what do you mean, Sharpay?" Chad asked.

"This. You and my brother. Always with each other. Making googly eyes when you think no one is looking. Sitting on each others laps. Touching, holding hands, and dare I say, kissing in front of everyone?" She had a small smirk on her face as she spoke.

Both boys looked at each other and smiled. They turned to face Sharpay and spoke at the same time.

"Yes." They started to laugh at one another. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"I'm just glad my little Ducky is finally happy." Katherine spoke this time. Ryan blushed and Chad took the opportunity to place a small loving kiss on his cheek. This only made him blush even more.

"So, Chad, do your Wildcat buddies know about you and Ryan?" Sharpay seemed to be very talkative after everything she had been through tonight. It was a new experience for Chad. After going to school with Ryan and Sharpay for all these years, he honestly couldn't remember ever saying more than two words to her. Seems that was about to change.

"Uh, yeah, they know. I actually just came out to them about a month ago."

"Really? You mean, they never knew?"

"Nope. No one did. Except my parents."

"So, what made you decide to tell them?"

"Ryan."

"What? How did he make you decide to come out to everyone?" She asked.

"When I saw what he was going through. I knew he needed someone and I had every intention of being that someone. Once he and I actually started to become friends I knew he was going to need all the support he could get. So, I told him I was gay. He actually seemed shocked. I guess I did a better job at hiding it than I thought I did."

"So, how did you go from being his friend to telling all your friends you were gay?"

"I don't know really. All I knew was that if they couldn't accept Ryan for who he was then there was no way they would accept me. Ryan told them he was gay first and after seeing their reactions I decided to tell them about me as well. Luckily, all but one accepted it."

"Oh, who was the one that didn't?"

Chad looked at Ryan. He smiled when he noticed that he had fallen asleep on his shoulders. He tightened his grip on Ryan's waist and held him closer. Sharpay smiled when she saw this.

"Actually, Sharpay, it was Zeke." Her jaw dropped.

"You're kidding me?"

"I really wish I was. But its true. He literally flipped out on Ryan."

"He didn't hurt him, did he?" She asked, with concern in her voice.

"No. Troy and Jason stopped him before he could."

"Thank God."

"Yeah. But you'd have been proud of Ryan. I know I was. He stood up for himself. For the first time in his life, he actually stood up for himself. He put Zeke in his place. I think that's the moment I knew I loved him. Seeing him like that. I mean, I knew I had feelings for him. I'd had them for a while but in that moment, I knew I loved him."

Sharpay smiled.

"I'm glad Ryan has you in his life. I can see how much he means to you. I just wish I hadn't treated him so badly. I regret it now. I see that I was wrong. And I hate than it took my father beating on me and mother for my to realize it but its true. I can't believe I ever thought about not having him in my life. I was crazy. He's my brother and he means the world to me. I'd be lost without him."

"I would too, Sharpay. I would too."

"Promise me one thing, Chad."

"Uh, ok. What?"

"Promise me no matter what, you'll take care of him. I know he seems strong and he is, but he needs you. I can see that now. Just promise you'll always love him."

"Now that, Sharpay, is something I can promise. I don't think I could live not having him in my life. I love him and I plan on spending the rest of my life with him."

"Good. Now that we have that settled, how about we try and get some sleep. I don't know about you, but I'm beat." Realizing what she had said, Sharpay giggled.

"Get it, I'm 'beat'! Ha, I just made a joke."

"Ok, Sharpay, I think they may have you on a little too much pain medication. Go to sleep now before you hurt yourself with another lame joke."

Sharpay laughed and rolled over in bed. She mumbled goodnight to Chad and he knew she was almost instantly out of it. He looked down at Ryan one more time and kissed his forehead. Closing his eyes, he finally drifted off to sleep, with a smile on his face.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Later, much later that day, Katherine and Sharpay were released from the hospital. Since their injuries weren't life threatening the doctor saw no reason to make them stay any longer than needed. Chad had called his mother and she was on her way to get them all. Making his way back to their room, he heard slightly raised voices coming from inside. Chad braced himself for the worst.

"YOU MUST BE JOKING!" Chad heard Sharpay shout.

"Shar, please, listen to me. Its not that bad. I promise. If I can do it, then so can you."

"But Ryan, please don't make me do it. I'm begging you!" Chad heard Ryan sigh.

"Sharpay, its not that bad."

"Not that bad...not that bad! Ryan, you are asking me to do something I told myself I would never do!"

"Pay, all I'm asking is for you to share a room with mom til you are both back on your feet."

"RYAN, not only a room, but a closet and a BATHROOM!"

Walking into the room, Chad was laughing hysterically.

"Oh..God, I thought something was wrong!"

Sharpay grunted and huffed.

"Something is wrong! Chad, my own brother expects me to share a room with someone!"

"Well, duh! Sharpay, come on, its not that bad. Ryan and I share a room and we've managed to survive so far. I even made room so he could put his stupid hats on the shelf."

"HEY!" Ryan yelled in protest. "I'll have you know that its not just may hats on that shelf anymore! Yours are there as well!"

Sharpay's jaw dropped.

"You have HATS now? Since when?"

"Since your wonderful brother decided I needed a whole new wardrobe and practically bought out the whole freaking mall!" He laughed as he eyes bugged out of her head this time.

"He went shopping for you?"

"Yeah. Why do you sound so surprised?" Chad asked.

"Because. Ryan never and I mean NEVER shops for anyone other than himself. He must really love you to have went to all that trouble."

Chad smiled as he looked over at Ryan. He could see that Ryan was trying not to blush but was failing miserably. Chad laughed and walked over to him. He placed his arms around Ryan's waist and pulled him close. He leaned in and kissed him. Pulling back, he saw that Ryan was smiling.

"Thanks, Ry. It means a lot that you would do that for me."

"Chad, you've already thanked me like a million times. It was no big deal."

"Love you, Ry."

"I love you too, Chad."

Sharpay cleared her throat. They both turned to face her. Her cheeks looked as if she were slightly embarrassed.

Twenty minutes later Gloria was there helping them out to her car. Once everyone was settled in, she pulled out of the parking lot and started home. It was another ten minutes before they were home. Chad helped Katherine inside while Ryan helped Sharpay. They made it as far as the living room before everyone was exhausted. They all sat down and made themselves at home. Gloria spoke first.

"I would just like to say that you and your daughter are more than welcome to stay here as long you need. Chad and Ryan and I will help in any way we can. Whatever you need, if we can do it, we will. Right boys?" She looked to them

"Uh, sure. I guess." Chad answered. Ryan nodded as well.

"Good. Now is there anything we can get either of you?" Gloria asked.

"Actually, I would like nothing more than to take a nap. I'm so very tired." Katherine spoke.

"Oh, God, me too!" Sharpay threw in.

"Ok then. Boys, I've made the guest room up. If you would be so kind as to help the ladies upstairs, I would greatly appreciate it."

Chad and Ryan stood up and walked to Katherine and Sharpay. Seeing as Sharpay couldn't exactly walk with her knee being dislocated, poor Ryan was actually trying to pick her up and carry her. He was, however, failing miserably. Laughing, Chad decided to help him out.

"Ry, how about you help your mom and I'll work with Sharpay? I don't want you hurting yourself." Ryan breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to his mother. He took her by the hand and began leading her up the stairs. Turning back around, he saw a very irritated Sharpay sitting on the couch with her arms crossed.

"Well? Are you going to help me or not?" She asked.

Without answering, Chad did the most logical thing he could think of. Ever so carefully, he picked Sharpay up and began to carry her out of the living room.

"CHAD!"

"What? You said you wanted some help, so I'm helping. Now, stop your bellyaching or I'll leave you down here."

That shut her up very fast. Just as Chad had reached the top of the stairs, Ryan was walking out of the guest room. He took one look at his boyfriend carrying his sister and burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard, he had tears running down his face.

Neither Chad nor Sharpay found it amusing. Ignoring Ryan, Chad continued on to the guest room. Once inside, he made his way to the bed. Katherine took this moments to look up from her spot on the bed. She too started laughing.

"Mother, this is not funny!"

"Oh dear, I'm afraid it is." She continued to laugh, not as hard as Ryan had been, but still she laughed.

Chad placed Sharpay on the bed and turned to leave. He closed the door as he walked out. Ryan was still in the hall laughing when Chad walked out.

"Ry, that was not funny!"

"Oh, I believe it was! How often in life will I get the chance to see my boyfriend carrying my sister up the stairs to the bedroom? It was priceless!"

Chad rushed to Ryan and lifted him up off the floor before he had time to react. Ryan squealed.

"Chad! Put me down!"

"No, dear boyfriend. Now, how about I carry you to the bedroom this time? If you're lucky, you might get _lucky_." Chad snickered at his lame joke attempt. He carried Ryan to their room, both laughing the whole way.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

One week. One whole week. Chad honestly had no clue how he was even still alive. It had been one week since Mrs. Evans and Sharpay had left the hospital and for some reason unknown to him, they had taken his mom up on her offer to stay with them until they were better. It had been one week living with three Evans'. If Chad had thought Ryan was bad about things, he was in for a very rude awakening when he woke the first morning with them there to Sharpay's screeching coming from the bathroom. It was the same thing every morning. It was like she had expected things to change over night.

"YOU CALL THIS A BATHROOM! I'VE GOT CLOSETS BIGGER THAN THIS AT HOME! HOW CAN ANYONE LIVE LIKE THIS!"

As much as she was trying to get along with Chad, she was still her old self. Forever the Ice Queen as far as Chad was concerned. He groaned and placed a pillow over his head, trying to drown out her tantrum. And so for the past week now, Chad had woken almost every morning to Sharpay's distaste over something that wasn't to her standards.

A week later and Chad was ready to pull his hair out. He loved living with Ryan. Even Katherine was becoming like a second mother to him, which shocked him more than anything. Not only did she have her Ducky back in her life, but she seemed to look at Chad as if he actually a part of her family now. Ryan was happy, so it made Chad happy. Things were going great.

Chad only hoped after today things would still be as good for everyone as they had been. Today Mrs. Evans and Sharpay were due in court. They were pressing charges on Mr. Evans and for some reason a court date had been set. While Chad, Ryan and Gloria were all going with them to the courthouse, they were all asked to wait outside.

Once they arrived Katherine and Sharpay were whisked away into a courtroom, leave the other three sitting outside, waiting. Half an hour later, Mrs. Evans and Sharpay walked out of the courtroom with smiles on their faces. Turns out, Mr. Evans had more legal issues than either knew about. When he was taken in for the assault of his wife and daughter, the police started digging and found he had a warrant for his arrest. Legal fraud. He had been stealing money from his company for a very long time now. Seems the judge wasn't very lenient with him. Mr. Evans ended up with twenty-five years in jail, no possibility for parole.

After returning home that evening, things seemed like they were finally how they should be. Chad was happy. He was in love and he knew Ryan loved him as well. Ryan finally had his mother and sister back and he couldn't be happier about that. As long as Ryan was happy, Chad was happy.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

That night, after everything had settled down, Chad and Ryan were in their room lying in bed. Katherine and Sharpay had decided it was best for them to move back home now. Since they no longer had to worry about Daniel showing up, they felt everything would be fine. Gloria, still being worried about them, decided she would spend the night at their house to help with the cooking and cleaning. This left Chad and Ryan home alone.

Rolling over, Ryan looked at Chad.

"You know I love you, right?" He asked Chad.

"Of course, I do. Why would you even ask me that?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just worried about tomorrow. I mean, school starts back and I know things aren't going to be easy. People are going to be mean. Not everyone is going to accept us. Are your prepared for it? Cause I'm not sure I'm strong enough to go through it alone."

"Ryan, why would you think you would have to go through it alone? I'm not leaving you. No matter what. I love you. We're in this together. It's you and me. If everyone else doesn't like it, they can go to hell. You are all I care about." Chad leaned over and placed a kiss on Ryan's lips. He hadn't been expecting Ryan to deepen it like he did. While Chad was slightly shocked, it was a very welcomed shock. He moaned as their kiss deepened even further.

Pulling back for air, Ryan locked eyes with Chad. Gasping for breath, Ryan spoke.

"I want tonight to be special. We have the house to ourselves tonight. Chad, I want you to make love to me."

To say Chad was shocked would have been an understatement.

"Wh..what?" He asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"I want you to make love to me. I know it sounds dorky to ask, but its what I want. I'm ready." Ryan smiled.

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely." He leaned back in for another kiss. Taking the lead, Ryan rolled until he was on top of Chad. Almost instantly Ryan felt Chad's excitement. He moaned into the kiss. Sitting up Ryan pulled his shirt off. This brought forth another moan from Chad. Ryan smiled.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Very much so."

"Good, but how about we even the playing field." Ryan pulled Chad into a sitting position. He grabbed the bottom of Chad's shirt and lifted it over his head. Looking down at Chad's bare chest, Ryan moaned this time. Without speaking, Chad took Ryan's mouth again in an eager kiss.

Neither boy having any experience in this area, they continued to kiss. After a few minutes, Ryan's hands started roaming up and down Chad's chest and back. Lying back down, Ryan straddled Chad's hips. Both were now extremely hard and wanting more. Ryan started rolling his hips. Chad moaned louder than he expected this time.

Ryan smirked. Leaning down, he started placing small kisses on Chad's neck. He traveled further down, kissing his chest. Stopping at Chad's nipple, he took it in his mouth and sucked. This time, Chad gasped, followed soon by a moan. Deciding not to neglect his other nipple, Ryan switched, this time biting down on it. Chad's hips bucked up off of the bed.

"Oh, God, Ryan!"

"Feel good?" Ryan asked, knowing Chad was enjoying this just as much as he was.

"Oh, you have no idea!"

Leaning back down, Ryan kissed a trail to the top of Chad's pants. Looking back up, he saw that Chad was watching him. Ryan pulled back, long enough to unbutton Chad's pants. Lifting his hips from the bed, he pulled his pants off and threw them to the floor. Glancing back to Chad, he saw that his eyes were now closed. Ryan took this opportunity to lean back up and kiss him again. Deeper and harder their kisses were becoming. So needy. Chad pulled back and started kissing Ryan's neck. Ryan moaned.

"So good." He managed to get out. This only encouraged Chad. Not wasting any time, Chad took Ryan by the hips and undid his designer pants. Pushing them down, he turned the tables. He flipped Ryan over to where he was now laying on the bed and Chad was on top of him. Within seconds their kissing was just as forcefully as before. Chad began grinding his hips into Ryan's own hardness. Both boys were moaning and groaning. Their breathing was starting to come out in short pants. Both knew now that they had started, there as no going back. They wanted this. They needed it.

Finally breaking apart, Chad looked to Ryan once more for conformation.

"Ryan, are you sure this is what you want? If you aren't ready, I can wait. There's no pressure."

Ryan smiled.

"I want this. I want you. Chad, I need you. Please!" He was begging. Ryan Evans was not one to beg. And who was Chad to turn him down. Leaning over Ryan, Chad reached into the bedside table. Finding what he was searching for, he looked back to Ryan.

"Ready?"

"I've been ready all summer."

Not needing any more assurance, Chad places his hands on the waistband of his boxers. Never breaking eye contact with Ryan, he slowly pushed the off. Ryan gasped. Chad leaned back down and kissed Ryan again. This one was just as needy as the others. Never breaking the kiss, Chad's hands made their way down to Ryan's boxers. Without stopping to ask, he pushed Ryan's off as well. Now that there was nothing between them, no clothes or boxers, it was if a spark was lit.

"Oh, God, Chad, please!"

Skin on skin, both Chad and Ryan began grinding into each other. Using the small bottle of lube Chad had pulled from the nightstand he opened it and place some on his fingers. After placing a pillow under Ryan's hips, he slowly started to rub around Ryan's opening.

Ryan gasped and bucked his hips off of the bed. Not needing any further encouragement, Chad slowly pushed his finger inside of Ryan. Using his other hand, Chad held Ryan in place. As Chad worked his finger in and out of Ryan his hips began to buck violently off of the bed. Adding a second finger, Chad smirked when he heard Ryan speak.

"Oh...now...Chad...in me now!" He nearly screamed.

Not being one to deprive his boyfriend of what he asked for, Chad coated his own cock with the lube. After a moment of rubbing himself, he placed himself at Ryan's entrance. He placed Ryan's legs around his waist and pushed in. Chad made eye contact with Ryan one last time as he started to enter him.

If Ryan had thought Chad's finger's felt good, then this was surely heaven. While there was little pain, it was enough to bring tears to his eyes. It hurt, but only for a few seconds. Seeing that Ryan was ok now, Chad pushed further in. Both were now gasping with each movement.

"Oh Ry, love you...love you so much." Chad was saying. He started thrusting in and out. Finding their rhythm, Chad placed his hands on Ryan's hips, pulling hi, closer and driving himself deeper.

Neither knew this much pleasure was possible. They also knew it wouldn't last long. Harder and faster Chad thrust into Ryan. Gasping and panting was all that could be heard now. Neither could be understood anymore. Through it all, they never broke eye contact.

"So close..ah, Chad!" As Ryan spoke, his orgasm ripped through him. Seeing and feeling Ryan orgasm sent Chad into his own. Gasping and thrusting one more time, Chad collapsed on top of Ryan.

After a few moments their breathing seemed to even out. Chad raised his head and looked at Ryan. Both were smiling.

"That was amazing, Chad. I love you." Ryan rose up and placed a small kiss on Chad's lips.

"It defiantly was. And I love you too, Ry. Now, how about we get some rest. We do have school tomorrow after all."

Kissing Ryan one last time, Chad reached down and pulled the blanket up and over them. They stayed tangled in each other's arms for the rest of the night. Neither knew it yet, but it would be their best nights sleep in many months.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

The next morning, Chad and Ryan rolled out of bed way to early for either of their liking. Deciding to shower together, both made their way to the bathroom. Half an hour later, two very satisfied boys left said bathroom with large smiles on their faces.

After dressing and grabbing a quick bite to eat, they were out the door. The car ride to school was a quiet one. Even thought neither spoke, Chad's hand never left Ryan's.

Fifteen minutes later Chad pulled up to East High. Looking over to Ryan, he saw a look of apprehension on his face. Placing his hand on Ryan's chin, he turned him around to face him. He kissed him full on the lips. Pulling back, Chad smiled at Ryan.

"Everything is going to be fine. Trust me. We've got Troy and Gabi, Jason and Kelsi and God only knows how many other people watching our backs. I know there will be some that won't like it, but they can deal on their own time. This is me and you and no one else. You are all that matters to me. I don't care what they say. I love you and that's all that matters." He placed another kiss on Ryan's lips and opened his door. Hurrying out, he walked around and opened Ryan's door for him. Taking Ryan's hand in his, he laced their fingers together, as they made their way into the school.

Some people had noticed their handholding. Some people where already whispering. Some were smiling and congratulating them. Others were turning away with looks of disgust on their faces. Chad only tightened his hold on Ryan's hand. Ryan smiled at Chad.

They knew they would face hard times. But they knew they would make it. As long as they were together, nothing would ever hold them back. Together they could do it all.

Together anything was possible.

**THE END**

**A/N:..cries..Its finished! I'm so sad that it's over! But I'm also glad I've written something that so many people like. Like I've said before, thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story! Thank you for sticking with me on this one. And I promise, this isn't the last Chyan fic you will see from me. As for the..ahem..sex scene, please over look me. This was my first attempt at writing a sex scene and I'm not sure how everyone will like it. Reviews are the only way to let me know. Hope you have all enjoyed this chapter and the whole story as well! Until next time, Tootles!:)**

**Btw, for those interested, my next fic with be a Choy fiction..aka..ChadTroy. I plan to have the first chapter up within a week or so. So, if you are a Choy fan, keep on the lookout for a new fic! C-ya:)**


End file.
